


Fairytale Ending

by Uke08



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, An Unexpected Journey, Battle of Five Armies, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Desolation of Smaug, During The Hobbit, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Dwarves, Elves, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, Hobbits, Journey, Kili likes to be dumb, Legolas is Mr. Fabulous Jr, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Thorin, Rating May Change, Romance, THORIN NO, Thorin Feels, Thorin hates elves, Thorin is a Softie, Thranduil is Mr. Fabulous, Uncle Thorin, thranduil is fabulous, will be continued beyond the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke08/pseuds/Uke08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariah was just a quiet girl who wished she could find where she belonged. One day her grandmother gave her an old necklace that transported her to a magical place called Middle Earth. Will she finally find a place where she belongs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One **

The story begins in America on the nineteenth birthday of Mariah Elizabeth Haywood, a girl who lives with her mother, step father, older sister, and little brother in just a three bedroom apartment. She has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and is around five feet and three inches tall. Her looks were okay. She wouldn’t call herself beautiful, maybe cute. She has a few scars on her body, one on her left leg and one on her belly. She felt as though there was nothing really special about her.

On her birthday she was given a necklace from her grandmother. She was told by her grandmother that the necklace is extremely old, even though it looked to be around one-hundred years old.

The necklace chain and frame is silver while the stone in the middle is light green. The stone looked to be glowing, but more faded. The silver frame was an ‘S’ shape. In the lower part of the ‘S’ had the light green stone in it. There was another layer of silver next to the lower half of the S shape. It went along with the curve and even had a small, silver leaf on the tip.

Mariah put on the necklace and she felt energy inside her. What this energy made her feel was, what, happy? Complete? How odd to get such a feeling from a simple necklace.

Her grandmother told her to keep the necklace safe. Also, if she were to feel sad, lonely, or just wanting to be somewhere else, just hold the necklace to her chest and wish to be where her heart wants.

Mariah just rolled her eyes. Her grandmother knew how to make a moment so cheesy.

The next day her family decided to go to the beach. It’s summer and the temperature is beyond the comfort temperature of her liking. She wanted to stay home but she didn’t want to disappoint her family.

While at the beach, Mariah sat on her beach towel in her one piece, black with teal blue spots, swimsuit. She brought a bag with her that carried a pair of jeans, underwear, bra, socks, tennis shoes, and a short sleeved shirt. She also packed a hair brush, her cell phone that was in a plastic baggy, water bottle and a bag of chips.

While sitting on the towel, she held up the necklace to her face. Mariah had no idea why she brought it, but it felt like she couldn’t go anywhere without it. Last night when she was trying to sleep, she felt like she could hear a lullaby hum coming from the necklace. It wasn’t loud nor was it scary. It was a very soothing sound.

 _“Hold the necklace to your chest and wish to be where your heart wants…”_ That is what her grandmother told her.

She held the necklace close to her chest and closed her eyes, wishing to be somewhere she belonged. All her life she has felt as if she was born in the wrong time. She had no friends and felt very lonely.

After a while she opened her eyes and seen she was still at the beach. Nothing happened. Nothing changed.

With a sigh of disappointment, Mariah stood up while wrapping the towel around her body, and grabbed her bag and made her way to the bathrooms so she could change. As she made her way to the restrooms she felt eyes on her. Mariah turned her head slightly and seen a group of girls her age walking their way to her. The look on their faces made Mariah nervous.

Mariah suffered with social anxiety, so the littlest things that people do around her make her nerves act up. She finally got to the women’s restroom and quickly shut the door, locking it. Mariah waited a few moments before sighing to herself. Those girls could have been just walking to go to the bathroom and not even want to bother her.

She looked in the mirror and down to her necklace. Mariah ran her thumb over it while having a sad expression on her face. Her grandmother was always wise. She had many stories she would tell her when she was a child. Why try again? Nothing magical would happen if she tried. Maybe hope overcame her thoughts. The hope of being somewhere you belong. Somewhere where she could find happiness and maybe love.

“I hate it here. I hate being this way. I wish…” She closed her eyes as a tear streamed down her cheek. “I wish I could be where I belong. Where my friends will be by my side and never betray me. Where I can be myself and be happy. Where I can proudly say this is where I am meant to be.”

Mariah felt like her body started to float up in the air. She opened her eyes and seen nothing but purple and black mist around her. There were sparkle lights around her. Without being able to think much she felt heavy and tired. After that all she could remember is falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two **

“...iss…Miss?” A voice called out.

“What?” Mariah thought.

“My Lady?” The same voice called out more clearly.

“Hm…?” Mariah mumbled.

She slowly opened her eyes and even blinked a couple of times. She realized it was night time. The stars were glowing bright, brighter than what they should be. Usually the city lights glow makes the stars more faded. Mariah felt around her, feeling grass poking at her bare skin.

 _“Grass?”_ Mariah thought to herself. _“It should be cement! Or if someone got her out of the bathroom then maybe sand.”_

Mariah sat up fast and looked around her. There was a short old lady, dressed in old clothing. The clothing reminded her of the renaissance period. The lady stood right next to Mariah with a worried expression on her face.

“Are you alright?” The short lady asked.

Mariah nodded and then covered herself up a bit more when she felt the wind blow on her bare skin. She is still in her bathing suit and towel. Okay this is weird. Wasn’t she just at the beach? Wasn’t she in the bathroom?

She looked around again and spotted her bag that was right next to her. Mariah dug through her bag and found the baggy with her phone in it. She pulled out the phone and went to call her mom but there was no single at all.

“Um…” She held up her phone in the air and still no signal. “Ma’am?” Mariah asked the lady. “Do you have a phone I could use to call my mother?”

“Phone? What’s a phone?” The old lady asked with a frown.

“Oh…are you Amish? I’m sorry, I guess I’m lost and I don’t know what’s going on…”

“Amish? You speak such weird words…well, lucky you Gandalf is here in town. Actually he’s in that house over there.” She pointed to a house that was partially underground. There were lights on so that meant they are awake. She could even hear a lot of commotion. It sounded like a party.

 _“Oh, great…a lot of people…”_ Mariah thought. “Thank you!”

“Good luck, Miss.”

“Y…Yeah, thanks…” Mariah stood up and noticed she was a few inches taller than the lady. Weird, from down there she thought she would have been taller that the lady. Maybe she did hit her head too hard.

Mariah made her way to the house, through the gate and gently knocked on the door. She made sure the towel was covering her up from the chest down to her knees. So at least she wasn’t too showing.

“No…no, no! No more dwarves in this house! I swear if-“ The small man opened the door with an angry face but when he saw it was a woman his face turned into confusion. “Oh, hello! Can I help you?”

“Um…I’m sorry if I’m interrupting a party…I was told by a lady that someone here could help me. I’m lost and…um…” Her body was shaking due to being afraid and cold.

“Oh where are my manners? Come in! You must be cold!” He let her in but gave her a weird look. “Child, where are your clothes?”

“They are in my bag. I was swimming with my family…then…I don’t know. I woke up here and-“ Mariah was cut off by a very old man talking.

“You…” The tall man came over to her and eyed her suspiciously. “You’re not of this world are you?”

As he stood and walked to her, she noticed that he was much taller than she and the Mr. Grumpy is. Mariah heard footsteps over beside her but didn’t really pay much attention to them.

“What are you talking about?” She looked around and seen there were a bunch of men looking at her.

There was a man who was bald on top of his head but had hair that went from the sides of his head to the back. On top of his head he had tattoos. His hands were covered in these metal things so when he punched something or someone, well let’s just say it would hurt a lot.

Next to him stood an old man with white or a very light shade of grey, beard and hair. His robes were blood red and he even had pointy boots on that flipped at the end just like his beard.

Another man was old as well, but ad black and white hair. It reminded her of a skunk. On top of his head he had part of an ax in his head. Ouch.

Onto man number four, he had a silly looking fur hat that flipped out on the sides. His eyes sparked with a glint of niceness and cheerfulness.

There stood even more men, one being very, very fat, another with grey hair and a beard. Next, there was a man with brown hair but had a reddish tin t to it. Then stood another grey haired and beard man with a sheepish looking male behind him. Beside the sheepish one stood a brunette hairs man with a starfish looking hairdo.

Pushing a bit to see past the bundle of men, two more males came out. Both of them were very handsome. They were staring at Mariah as if she was alien or god.

One had blonde hair and facial hair. He had a mustache that was braided out around his mouth. It seemed to match him very well. He had eyebrows that arched in a way that made you think he was questioning you or judging you.

The other male, well he looked so much more different than the blonde one. He had dark brown hair that went a little past his shoulders. His face was scruffy. The scruffiness of his face made her want to touch it. His eyes seemed to draw her in. They are a dark drown color, from what she could see from the lighting, and had this sort of spark to them. Mischievous yet soft are what his eyes told her. His nose wasn’t big like all the others, just like the blonde man. His dark brown hair framed his face and he even had some bangs over his forehead. His dark brown hair framed his face and he even had some bangs over his forehead. The brunette smiled a dazzling smirk that removed her from her thoughts.

 _“Great! He knows I was staring at him for who knows how long!”_ She covered up a bit more while blushing. “Where am I?”

“Child…I’m sorry to say…you are in the past.” The old man in a robe said with a very saddened look. “I’ve seen this happen once before…” He looked at her necklace and that made her hold onto it tightly. “That necklace looks familiar…”

“Okay, stop. Let’s get you changed first and then we can discuss what the hell is going on.” The grumpy man, from before, said. “Come.” He put his hand on her back and made his way to a bedroom. Mariah could hear deep murmurs from behind her. They were talking about her, she could tell.

She came back to the dining area after she was dressed. Her t-shirt is plain and dark grey and jeans are dark blue that had faded touches around the thighs. Her hair was brushed and up in a ponytail.

“Here, let me take your bag.” The grumpy man who wasn’t so grumpy anymore said as he took it.

Mariah looked around and seen that the men were eating, a bit grossly though. Food was stuck on their faces and beards. Some even had their drinks staining their face.

“My dear,” Spoke the old man. “My name is Gandalf the Grey.” He bowed his head.

Some men, including the good looking ones, stopped eating and stared up at her. Mariah started to feel her heartbeat pick up. Before replying to Gandalf, she started to play with her fingers.

“My name is Mariah Elizabeth Haywood.” She said with a sheepish smile.

“Well, you are very far away from home.” He replied with that sad expression again.

“I see, and you said before that you’ve seen something like this happen?”

He nodded and then spoke. “They eventually went back to their time when their journey here came to an end. I have no idea why it happens…I am sorry I can’t be more of a help.”

“No it’s okay…” She sighed and crossed her arms. “So, I have a reason for being here?”

“Of course you do. Perhaps you were brought here to go on the adventure!” Shouted someone.

“Adventure? Oh , I’m not someone who does that sort of thing…” Mariah replied and turned to see someone standing behind her.

“Are you hungry?” The grumpy man came back with a plate. “I can get you some food.”

“I’m not that hungry, thank you.”

“You’re skin and bones!” Shouted another man. Judging by his tone he was grinning.

She turned and seen it was the blonde good looking one. Oh, great so he’s a trouble maker huh?

“Oh, um…I guess I can eat some bread. I don’t know.” Mariah hugged herself a bit. “My nerves are all jumbled up.”

“Well, do you like fruit? I have apples.” The grumpy man said.

“I like apples!” She said with a bit of a happier tone to her voice.

“Oh, by the way, the name is Bilbo Baggins.” He said and bowed his head a bit.

“Mariah…”She greeted and blushed a bit. “So, you said I am in the past…” She said towards Gandalf, making him nod. “So are there witches, wizards, knights and royalty?” She asked with a smile.

“Yes. I am a wizard. Bilbo is a hobbit.” He then pointed to the men. “These men are dwarves.”

Some dwarves stood up and bowed as Gandalf told her their names.

“This is Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. We are waiting on another dwarf whose name is Thorin.”

Mariah touched her forehead as she tried to remember the names. “I apologize if I don’t quite remember your name. There are a lot of you…”

“That’s quite alright, my lady.” Said Dori or was it Bofur? “Just remember that these two lads are Fili and Kili and they are a bunch of idiots and troublemakers.”

Mariah couldn’t help but giggle at the faces the two younger men made.

The night went on and Kili and Fili even had Mariah sit between them. She was intimidated by them. Who wouldn’t be? They were very handsome, especially the brunette haired one. He has these adorable brown eyes that felt like she could stare at them forever. Instead of that she made little eye contact. She even found out who was related to whom and remembered their names now.

The dwarves really loved to give Bilbo a hard time. All of them started to toss and throw around forks, knives, and plates while singing a song.

Kili began to sing, then Fili, and then they all chimed in.

“Blunt the knives bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks.

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door!”

Mariah was standing in the kitchen, smiling and giggling while they sang. She even saw Kili look at her with a very charming smile. He winked at her before he continued to torture Bilbo.

“Dump the crocks in the boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you’re finished if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!”

Everyone but Bilbo was smiling and laughing. Some men were smoking their pipes. The dishes were clean and stacked high on each other. Mariah bit her bottom lip as she thought how different this world is. It’s all a dream perhaps. There’s no way that a handsome man, like Kili, would ever wink at her. He probably had something in his eye.

A knock was heard on the door and everyone stopped cheering and frowned.

“He’s here…” Gandalf spoke.


	3. Chapter Three

** Chapter Three **

Mariah and the others went back to the dining table and sat there between the two brothers, nervously. Thorin hadn’t acknowledged her yet. To her that was perfectly fine. He is extremely intimidating and even grumpier than Bilbo was.

Gandalf handed Thorin a key. It was pretty. Thorin’s facial expression was a shocked one. Mariah was confused about this whole thing. She turned to face Kili and felt her heart stop when she seen how close their faces already were.

Kili looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. “What is wrong?”

“What is that key?” Mariah whispered.

“That key is to a hidden door to our home. Our home was taken from us and we are on a journey to take it back.” Kili said with a smile and a fist in the air.

“Are you coming with us?” Spoke Fili, making Mariah turn her head.

“Well, I’m not exactly the traveling type person but...sure, why not? I mean…I have nothing else to do. Maybe on the journey I can find a way to get back home.” Mariah replied.

Thorin looked over at her and frowned. “Who is this young maiden?” He asked.

“My name is Mariah Elizabeth Haywood…” Mariah answered with a sheepish tone.

“Why do you wear such strange clothes? Why do you sit so closely to my nephew?” He asked in his intensely deep voice.

Mariah bit her lip and shied away from Kili, sitting up right. She had no idea that she scooted so close to him. Kili made a soft disappointed sigh at his uncle.

“I’m sorry…” She apologized.

“Mariah is not from this world.” Spoke Gandalf.

Gandalf told Thorin everything that he knew about Mariah. Thorin nodded and then looked back to the girl.

“So, how old are you? You look to be a child.” Thorin said.

“I...um…I don’t know how old I would be in dwarven years but in my time I just turned nineteen.”

“So you are a child.” Thorin replied.

“In my time I am considered an adult. At eighteen is when a person becomes one.” Mariah said.

“I see. So, do you wish to be a part of this journey?” Thorin asked with a hard stare. Scary.

She nodded slightly. “Of course, I don’t know how to fight. I do know how to cook! So, I guess that’s a plus for me…”

“Do not burden us with your lack of fighting skills. Also, I cannot guarantee that you will live during this journey.”

“I-I…” Mariah began to speak but was interrupted by Kili and Fili.

“I’ll watch over her, Uncle.” Spoke Kili.

“I, as well, will watch over her.” Fili added.

There was a pause as everyone thought.

“If that is what you two wish. Now, back to Erebor…” Thorin said to Gandalf.

Mariah looked at Fili and back to Kili. She whispered to them. “You guys don’t have to do that…”

“I want to.” Kili said.

“I know that my younger brother can be dumb at times, so I will also protect you.” Fili grinned over to his brother. He looked to Mariah and shook his head. “Just try to stay out of trouble.”

Mariah nodded and put her hand on her necklace. She rubbed at it with her thumb over the stone. She looked down at it and it looked to be glowing a bit brighter.

“The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we’re careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.” Gandalf announced.

“That’s why we need a burglar.” Ori said.

“Hmm…and a good one too. An expert, I’d imagine.” Bilbo said.

Everyone turned to Bilbo and Gloin spoke.

“And are you?”

“Am I what?” Bilbo asked.

“He said he’s an expert!” Oin shouted.

“Me? No! No, no, no! I…I’m not a burglar. I have never stolen a thing in my life.”

“And I’m afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He’s hardly burglar material.” Balin said.

“Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.” Dwalin said and looked over to Mariah.

She heard Kili huff softly and put an arm around her shoulders. She felt him lean in and whisper to her.

“Don’t listen to them. I will protect you.” Kili whispered.

“I’ll try to do the same…” She whispered back in his ear, making Kili smile.

All the dwarves started to speak over one another. Gandalf stood and spoke in a very loud and strong voice.

“Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen if they choose, and while a dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including myself.”

“You also found us a fifteenth member.” Dwalin added.

“I guess so, Master Dwalin.” Gandalf agreed.

As Gandalf spoke in his powerful voice, Mariah scooted a further away but bumped into someone. That someone was Kili. He had a small smile and put his hand on her shoulder that was further away from him. Mariah blushed when she made eye contact with him. Damn him and those stupid eyes. He gave her another small wink and then looked over at Gandalf and Thorin.

“Very well. We’ll do it your way. Balin, hand him the contract.” Thorin commanded.

Balin gave Bilbo a contact for him to read and sign. He turned to look at Mariah and smiled. “If you are coming with us, you too will have to sign this. It’s just the usual…pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.”

“Funeral…arrangements?” Mariah said with a lump in her throat.

While Bilbo was reading the contract aloud, Thorin leaned over to Gandalf and whispered. “I will not be responsible for his and Mariah’s safety. Nor will we be responsible for their fate.”

“Understood,” The wizard replied.

“…including but not limited to…lacerations, eviscerations, and…incineration?” Bilbo asked as he looked over at the company.

“Aye, he’ll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.” Bofur said with a smile.

Bilbo looked as if he was going to pass out. He took a few breaths before Balin spoke. Mariah too wasn’t feeling very well.

“You alright there, Laddie?” Balin asked.

“Yeah…” He took more breaths and stood up. “I'm feeling a bit faint.”

“Think furnace with wings.” Bofur spoke up and he stood, not knowing that Bilbo was seconds away to passing out.

“I need air…” Bilbo spoke.

Mariah sat there watching everything happen with concern etched on her face. _“A dragon…death…no. I don’t want to die!”_

“Flash of light, searing pain and poof, you’re nothin’ more than a pile of ash.” Bofur said.

 _“Poof…”_ Mariah thought. _“That’s probably what my fate is going to be.”_

Bilbo stood there for a few seconds before speaking. “Nope,” Then he collapsed onto the floor.

Mariah sat there like a statue. She could hear Kili calling out to her but she didn’t respond. She felt his hand on her chin and let him guide her face to his. Looking up at him, she smiled a bit so he wouldn’t notice the small tears that appeared in her eyes.

“Don’t act like you’re fine. What’s wrong?” Kili asked with the look of concern on his face. Her trick, if you would even call it that, didn’t work. “It’s about the journey, isn’t it?”

She bit her bottom lip and shrugged. “I…just don’t want to die. I didn’t get to say bye to my mom and family.” Mariah looked down but Kili brought her back to look up at him. “Plus, I’m sure my older sister wouldn’t be too happy with me dying.” She tried to joke but it came out awkward as a tear streamed out of her right eye. “If she knew about it, she’d probably bring me back to life and call me stupid before having me killed again. I’m joking of course.”

“I won’t let you get killed. I’ll protect you.” He smiled his goofy, charming smile. Kili wiped away the stray tear with his free hand. “You know, even if you cry, your tear stained cheeks will do nothing to your beauty. However, I prefer my women to be happy. Now, smile.”

 _“My…?”_ She thought to herself. _“My?!”_

Seeing that smile always gets to her heart. It’s a dream though, but the dream felt so real. She never had a male treat her this way, nor had any positive male interaction at all. He seemed too good to be true. It’s odd how he had such a nice side to him but yet had this troublemaker side too.

“We leave at first light.” Thorin announced. “Get some rest, all of you.” He looked over at Mariah, who was staring at him as well. He bowed his head a bit before leaving the table.

Later that night the men and she were sitting around the fireplace. None were tired or so it seemed. Some men were smoking their pipes. Thorin was leaning on the fireplace as well as Fili, looking into the fire. Kili was sitting down in a chair. Mariah stood next to him and stared at the fire.

“Come sit.” Spoke Kili and he patted his lap.

Mariah blushed and shook her head. “It’s fine, really. Besides, I have a boney bum.” Mariah tried to joke. She thought to herself. “ _Stupid idiot! Just sit on his lap!”_

Fili chuckled when she heard her joke, remembering that he said she wasn’t anything but skin and bones.

Kili breathed a smile before grabbing her hand and had her sit on his lap. Once she sat down she looked at the floor, way too shy to look at him.

Kili began to whisper in her ear and by the judge of his tone he was smirking. “See? Was that so bad?”

“Horrible.” Mariah joked and looked over at him with a grin. Where did this bravery come from?

Kili chuckled a bit and placed his arm around her waist.

Thorin, Fili and Balin were close to each other, watching Mariah and Kili.

“Look at that…” Fili said with a smirk.

“Seems like your baby brother fancies her,” Balin said to Fili.

Thorin shook his head. “He should not fall for that woman. She is not from this world and he will get hurt.”

“How so,” Asked Fili.

“On this journey there is no telling what will happen. If he was to fall in love with her and she died…” Thorin trailed off and frowned. “You know as well as I do that Kili would be devastated. Dwarves only fall in love once. That connection is strong and it is to be said to be unbreakable, even after death. This human girl…how do we know that she would feel the same?”

“We don’t.” Balin said.

“But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t let them fall for each other.” Fili added. “If he chooses to love her, then let him. Look at how they move together. They just met, yet it looks though they’ve known each other for a long time. One moves and the other follows.”

“I will not allow one of my nephews to fall for some girl who could leave and never return.” Thorin said. “It is true of what you say, Fili. I have seen this before, but that doesn’t mean it’s right.”

“They are young. Let them be young.” Balin spoke and touched Thorin’s shoulder.

“Fine, but if it gets to be a distraction for Kili…I will end it. Kili will not die for that woman.” Thorin said in his leader voice, ending the discussion.

About a few moments pass before Thorin began to sing and the other men chimed in. When they started to sing along they stood up. Kili didn’t since Mariah was on his lap.

_“Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and cavers old_

_We must away ere break of day,_

_To find our long forgotten gold”_

That’s when some of the men started to stand as they sang. Kili and Fili were humming and so were some of the others. Kili’s humming sounded so familiar and it soothed her. As she became more comfortable, she leaned more into him. Mariah laid her head on his shoulder and listened to them.

_“The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light”_

Mariah sighed softly and she wiped away a tear. That song was so sad. Their home was taken away from them. They too were homeless like her.

“Don’t cry.” Kili whispered to her, putting the side of his chin on her head. “Everything will be alright. We’ll get out home back and we will find a way to get you back to your family.”

“I hope so…” She looked up at him and smiled a bit.

“Too bad that Bilbo isn’t coming with us.” Fili said as he came over by them.

“Yeah…I can try to talk to him.” Mariah spoke out. “Maybe even convince him?”

“Try if you must, but he will not be convinced. He is a hobbit.” Thorin said. “Hobbit’s prefer the comfort of their home over some far off journey.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try though…” Mariah added but ducked her head.

Thorin turned his head and went back to staring at the fire, dismissing her effectively.

“Don’t mind him. He’s just always grumpy.” Fili said and patted her head.

“Yeah, don’t worry you’ll get used to him.” Kili added.

“I hope so. I don’t want to get on his bad side.”

Fili chuckled and Kili spoke. “Everyone is always on his bad side it seems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will be updating my story once a month. This month is just special because I want to try to get you into it more. I feel like two chapters wasn’t enough to draw you in. Hopefully this chapter did. If you all enjoy my story…perhaps I will update twice a month?


	4. Chapter 4

Mariah knocked on Bilbo’s bedroom door. Everyone else went to bed so maybe now is a good time to talk to Bilbo. How could she convince him to go?

Her thoughts were stopped by the door opening. Bilbo poked his head out and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, hello. Do you need something?” He asked.

“I’d like to talk to you about the adventure.” Mariah said with a smile.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that. Part of me wanted to go but I like being at home. I like being in my cozy chair, sitting by the fireplace and smoking my pipe.” He admitted with a sigh.

“I know what it’s like wanting to just stay home. Trust me.” Mariah shifted her weight to her left side. “The reasons I want to go is to help them get back their home and also to try to go back to mine. I have grown fond of these dwarves, I wish to help them.”

“You mean you’ve grown fond of Kili.” Bilbo corrected with a small smile, making Mariah blush.

“Well, I mean, he’s cool and all…” Mariah scratched her head and then fidgeted with her fingers.

“Get some sleep, you’ll need it. Here…” He said and then went back behind the door to his bedroom. He came out a few seconds later with a blanket, pillow, and a small coin purse. “You’ll need these for the trip. There isn’t much in there but it’s better than nothing.” He frowned and held up a finger before going back into his room.

Mariah heard a bunch of small grunts and movements from Bilbo’s room. Soon enough Bilbo came back with a dress and a robe.

“This was my mother’s. You look to be around her size, maybe a bit smaller. You’ll need these so you can have a change of clothes. The robe will help keep you warm.” Bilbo said as he handed her the clothing.

“You don’t have to, really!” Mariah said with a shake of her head.

“No, I feel like I do. I feel so bad for you. You lost everything you had and I want to help you in any way I can. Please take this stuff.”

Mariah sighed and kept shaking her head. “You being there will help me.”

“…Mariah…” He sighed out. “Just take the stuff and I’ll think about coming. Okay?”

“I’ll pay you back, I swear!” Mariah said with a grateful smile.

“Don’t worry about it.” Bilbo said with a small smile. “Goodnight, Mariah.” He slowly closed his bedroom door.

Mariah walked back to the living room and seen Kili on the floor, sleeping under his blanket and having another blanket for a pillow. His face looked so peaceful and young. She heard a lot of snoring coming from everyone else, but Kili had a small snore. It was cute. She smiled to herself and made her way to the spare bedroom that Bilbo had said eariler to her that she could use.

The next day, Mariah had gotten dressed in the clothes Bilbo gave him. The dress went down to, almost, the ground. It’s a green dress with golden string around the waist area and under the breast. It fit her fine. It was a little loose around the tummy area but the string helped with that. Her robe is a light grey that reached the ground. She put the hood down and had the robe drape over her shoulders. She still wore her shoes but they weren’t really seen because of the dress. Mariah had put her hair in a French braid so it wouldn’t be hanging around her face.

She looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes. Why couldn’t she have brought makeup? Oh right, the beach. She hadn’t planned on going on a journey.

Mariah grabbed all of her things and put them in a bag. She put more water in her water bottle, which had a purifier in it. Her phone was off; she planned on using her phone for music when she was bored. She had brought her earphones, thank god. Too bad she didn’t have a phone charger, maybe like a solar powered one would have been nice to have, since there isn’t electricity. She put her phone in a little pouch that was around her waist.

It was early, way too early to her liking. She looked around at all the dwarves and seen no hobbit. Although she didn’t really try too hard, or at all, to convince Bilbo to come, it would have been nice to have him see us off.

“You look very pretty, my Lady.” A familiar voice from beside her said.

Mariah smiled and went over to Kili. “Thanks. Bilbo gave me this.” She said and twirled around to show off the outfit.

“Well, it goes well with you.” He said and then got down on one knee, taking her hand and kissing it. Her heart was fluttering. She had never been kissed before, not even like this. He looked up at her and smiled. “I’m very happy to see you come with us.” He stood up and pointed to the horse that carried all the bags. “You can ride that pony if you want.”

Mariah shook her head. “I um…don’t know how to ride a pony.” She admitted, not looking at him.

He thought for a moment before responding. “Then you can ride with Fili or me!” He said happily.

“I can walk! I don’t want to burden anyone…” She trailed off but then Fili picked her up while Kili got onto his horse.

In one swift motion, Mariah was on top of Kili’s horse with him behind her. He put his arm around her waist and smiled when she turned her head to look at him.

“You need to stop worrying about everything. You’re not a burden and you’re not going to walk.” Kili said.

“No maiden should ever walk such a long journey.” Said Fili as he got onto his horse.

“Especially one as beautiful as you.” Kili said with an even bigger grin, his teeth now showing.

 _“He has such a perfect smile.”_ Mariah thought. “Still, you two didn’t need to gang up on me and force me to get on a horse with you.” Mariah teased with a small pout.

“What you didn’t want to ride with me?” Kili asked with a playful shocked expression.

“I…I didn’t say that!”

“So, you do then!”

Mariah turned away from him and hid her face. “I…I didn’t say that either!”

Kili chuckled and ran a hand over her side.

“I guess the hobbit isn’t coming after all. Such a shame…” Nori spoke out.

“Maybe we should wait…he could be getting ready.” Ori said.

“We have no time to wait. If he wants to come he will have to catch up. Now, let’s go.” Thorin said as he got on his horse.

Some time went by and a voice was shouting from behind them. They all stopped and turned to find their hobbit running towards them, with the contract fluttering in the wind. He stopped and gave the contract to Balin.

Balin read it and smiled. “Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Mr. Baggins.”

“Give Mr. Baggins a pony.” Thorin ordered as he started to ride again.

“Oh no, that’s fine! I-“ he was interrupted by two people picking him up and placing him on the pack horse.

The look on his face as we rode was so funny. He looked so scared of the pony, she couldn’t help but giggle.

“That’s a beautiful sound…” muttered Kili.

Mariah turned and faced him. “Huh?”

“You’re giggle, it’s a beautiful sound.”

“Oh, thank…you…” She thanked with a pink tint to her cheeks.

“You’re welcome, my lady.” He said with a warm smile.

“My lady? What don’t like my name?” She teased and stuck a bit of her tongue out at him.

He chuckled and stuck his out as well after replying. “Would you rather I call you your name?”

“If you want…” she shrugged and leaned her back onto his chest.

They rode in quietness until Kili spoke up. “You said you don’t know how to ride a pony, how do you and your people, from your time, get around?”

“We drive vehicles or ride bikes or bicycles. They are…hmm how should I explain. I guess I can show you pictures with my phone. I have taken pictures of my car.” She said and took out her phone, turning it on.

Mariah unlocked her phone and went to her gallery. She scrolled through her photos and found the pictures she was looking for.

“That’s my car. It’s not much but it runs well.” She said as she showed him the picture.

“Vehicle…car…?” He asked as he tried to get used to the words.

“They run on electricity, gas, and a lot of other things I know nothing of.” She explained.

“What is electricity?” Fili asked.

“Um…I guess you can think of it as lightning but as an energy source. It helps light up rooms with light bulbs, turn on televisions, and all kinds of stuff. Now a day’s people don’t use candles to light up rooms. Although, sometimes there are thunderstorms or storms in general and knock out the power. People come and fix it but within that time frame people use flashlights or candles.” She explained and giggled when she seen their confused faces. “Sorry, there’s a lot to explain. Maybe sometime, if I can…I can bring you to my world?”

“That’d be fun.” Kili said and rubbed her waist absentmindedly.

“What about music? Do people still listen to music?” Bofur asked as he included himself into the conversation.

“Yes. Although music has changed to vulgar and inappropriate, there are some songs that are sweet and lovely. I can show you if you want? I have music on my phone.”

“Sure.” The three said.

Mariah scrolled through her music and frowned. “I don’t know what to show you…”

Bofur spoke up. “Pick your favorite one.”

“I have a lot of favorites. I guess right now I am into ‘Broken Vow’…” She trailed off and frowned. “But it’s a sad love song.

Kili poked at the screen, with his huge finger, and chose the song and it began playing. The lyrics started off and Mariah quietly sang along with it.

_“Tell me his name_

_I want to know_

_The way he looks_

_And where you go_

_I need to see his face_

_I need to understand_

_Why you and I came to an end_

_Tell me again_

_I want to hear_

_Who broke my faith in all these years_

_Who lays with you at night_

_While I’m here all alone_

_Remembering when I was your own_

_I let you go_

_I let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why_

_I let you go_

_Now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow.”_

She felt Kili tighten his hold around her as he heard the words. She could tell he didn’t like it. As the song played, Mariah looked up at him and whispered to him.

“I can change it…”

“No, it’s fine. Please continue it…” Kili whispered back.

_“I close my eyes_

_And dream of you_

_And then I realize_

_There’s more to love than only bitterness and lies_

_I close my eyes_

_I’d give away my soul_

_To hold you once again_

_And never let this promise end…”_

Mariah felt Kili put his lips against the back of her head. She felt his warm breath in her hair and it made her smile.

 _“Seriously, all this man was doing is breathing and I get all girly about it?”_ She thought.

The song ended and she paused her music so it didn’t play the next song.

“Such a sad song…” Bofur said.

“Why do you listen to such sad songs?” Kili asked.

Mariah turned a bit to look up at him. She shrugged and then looked through her music again.

“What’s...go back up…what’s that song?” Kili asked and clicked on it.

Mariah smiled and let it play. The song he chose is called “Lose My breath” by Destiny Child. When it started playing she looked at Kili and laughed when he frowned.

“People listen to music like this?” He asked.

“It’s a nice song. I mean not romantic but nice...it has a nice beat to it.”

“True…” He said, making her smile.

“If you want, you can show me some music you guys know…it’s up to you.” She looked up to meet his gaze.

Kili made eye contact with her. It felt like the world had slowed down and it was just them two. Mariah couldn’t look away. She never had a man give her any attention at all, well besides that one time. Mariah broke the spell he had on her by looking away. There’s no way Kili is interested in her. He’s a friend, that’s all.

“I thought I told you to stop worrying…” He whispered in her ear. “If I have done something wrong, please tell me. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

She whispered back and she turned her head, not making eye contact. “It’s not what you think…”

“Enlighten me then.” Kili whispered.

“I’d rather…not. I don’t wish to relive my past memories right now. It would spoil the mood even more.”

Kili frowned but nodded. “I’m sorry; I just want to know more about you.”

“Why?” She whispered confused. “I’m nothing special…plus there is nothing to know about me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. You are and there is…”

She looked up into his eyes, but the spell he had on her wasn’t affecting her completely.

“What do you see in me?” She asked.

He shrugged. “Just, something…”

“Enlighten me then.” She said with a small grin, making Kili smile his goofy grin.

“Maybe later.” He said.

An hour or so had gone by. Her phone was shut off. Mariah was leaning against Kili, feeling his torso move against her as he breathed. It’s very terrifying how important this man was to her in such a short amount of time.

 _“How would he react knowing I’m not….pure?”_ She thought to herself. _“I wonder if he would understand…that it wasn’t my choice. Would he want me still? Does he even want me? I just met him…”_

To break the silence she spoke up, talking to Kili and whoever wanted in on the conversation.

“So, Gandalf said I am now in the past. He said yes to wizard, witches, knights and royalty…” She trailed off and turned her head. “So, there are kings, queens, princes, and princesses?”

Kili nodded to her and smiled. “Yes, there are.”

“I’ve never met royalty before. Think I could?” She asked with a big smile.

She had no idea that Thorin, Fili and Kili are royalty.

The company, all but Thorin, laughed or chuckled.

“Possibly…” Kili said with a wink.

Fili was chuckling to himself.

“Well…when I was a child, I always dreamt to be a princess or a mermaid. All the stories I have heard and the shows I’ve watched…I don’t know. It’s a stupid dream I had.”

“Do you still want to be?” Fili asked.

“Oh right! Because a prince would totally go for a woman like me! Ha!” Mariah shook her head. “I mean, yeah I do in a way…I guess it’s every girls dream to find Prince Charming.”

“Well, who knows? A prince might fancy you and want to get to know you more.” Bofur said. His tone of voice was as if he was hinting at something.

“How about…I promise to have you meet royalty?” Kili said.

“What would you want in return?” She asked.

“For you to tell me more about you…” Kili trailed off and ran a hand over her waist.

The touching caused her to blush. It wasn’t a sexual touch, no. It was more like a soothing and caring touch.

“Okay, deal.” She said with a big grin.

“We’ll make camp here!” Shouted Thorin as he got off his pony.

The rest of the company all got off their ponies but Mariah wasn’t really skilled at it. Kili had to catch her from falling to the ground when she had gotten off. It was so embarrassing.

While they all were setting up camp Mariah and Bilbo heard a wild shrieking. Mariah turned to Kili and Fili, who were sitting by the campfire, with a worried expression on her face.

“What was that?” Mariah asked.

Kili showed no happiness in his tone or face. “Orcs.”

“Orcs?” Bilbo asked with wide eyes.

Mariah went over to Kili and sat by him closely, feeling safer by sitting near him. He put an arm around her as he and Kili spoke.

“Throat cutters. There’d be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them.” Fili said in a serious tone.

“They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.” Kili added.

Mariah stopped breathing as she thought about what the two said and then heard them laugh.

“You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?” Thorin said as he went up to the two boys.

“We didn’t mean anything by it…” Kili said with no trace of humor on him and Fili’s face.

“No, you didn’t. You know nothing of the world.” Thorin walked off to be by himself.

Mariah sat there quietly. She scooted away from Kili and sat more closely to Bilbo. She didn’t bother looking over at Kili or Fili. If she did, she might have smacked the two in the face. Why would they tease her and Bilbo like that?

“Don’t mind him. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs.” Balin said to defend Thorin.

Balin told us a story about the battle between the dwarves and the Orcs. He talked about after the dragon took the Lonely Mountain; King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. It made Mariah feel so sad and wished she could just hug Thorin and tell him everything is going to be alright. Of course, she wouldn’t dare hug him. He probably wouldn’t even allow it either.

“And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king.” Balin said.

 _“…King?”_ Mariah thought to herself and seen everyone stand up and look to Thorin. _“King?! Thorin is…”_ She looked over at Kili and Fili. _“That means-…Fili…Kili…”_ She looked back at Thorin. _“They are princes!”_

Thorin turns and stares at the company.

“And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?” Bilbo asked.

“He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Thorin said with a menacing tone.

She helped set up camp and had to cook the food. She helped serve the food as well. Everyone complimented on how good her food was and that made her smile. Even Thorin, when he took his first bite, had a satisfying look.

Mariah sat by herself, eating here and there. She felt two people come over and sit by her.

“What’s wrong?” Fili asked.

“You’ve been quiet. Are you angry with us?” Kili asked. “We didn’t mean to worry you that much…”

“…Princes…you two are princes.” She mumbled and turned to face Kili. “Why didn’t you tell me? I feel like a fool…I said stupid things too…” She sighed and looked back at the ground.

“I never told you because I wanted you to know me for me, and not act differently because of my title.” Kili admitted.

“People treat us differently when they know. Sometimes it’s good, other times it can be annoying.” Fili added.

“I guess, I can see that. Even though you two are Princes…I’m still going to smack you when you say stupid things.” Mariah joked and ate a bit. “Oh and to answer your question…yes I am mad at you.”

Kili bit back a smile and put his arm around her shoulder. “You know we didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know, but that still doesn’t change the fact I almost peed myself when you two were talking about Orcs.” She joked.

The three laughed and Kili scrunched his nose. “Sorry, I didn’t know you had such a week bladder. Next time, I’ll keep that in mind.” He teased.

“Oh please, next time I’ll just shut you two up.” Mariah joked back. “I guess, you made your promise, Kili. I got to meet royalty. I’ll answer any question you have for me.”

Kili smiled and started to ask her easy questions. Asking her about her friends and what they are like.

That night she went to sleep between Fili and Kili. Her back was to Fili, so she faced Kili. Mariah played with her necklace, which seemed to glow a bit more each time she looked at it. Mariah felt a cold breeze go by and she started to shiver.

Kili moved over towards her and shared his blanket with her. He was much warmer, and out of instinct to keep warm, Mariah scooted closer to him and laid on his arm, near his chest. She felt his heartbeat on her cheek as she started to drift away.

“Goodnight…Mariah.” Kili whispered and kissed the top of her head.

“G….night…Kili…” Mariah mumbled out.

The next day she woke up in Kili’s arms. He was talking quietly to his brother Fili. Mariah kept her eyes closed, not wanting to disturb their chat.

“You care for her.” She heard Fili.

“That obvious?” Kili asked, his tone making it sound like he was grinning. “I don’t know why, Fili. There…is something that draws me to her. It’s driving me insane. I don’t know why but if I am not next to her or if I can’t see her…I feel as if she isn’t real. That she’s a figment of my imagination. I worry I won’t be able to protect her one of these days and I refuse to let that happen. I hate how she thinks so low of herself…when she’s all I ever think about.” There was a long pause before he spoke again. “Do you think she feels the same?”

 _“Yes…I do, Kili…”_ She thought.

“There’s no doubt in my mind that she does. But Brother, you need to speak to her about this though. One of the big reasons of why she’s going with us is to find a way back to her world.” Fili said. “I have grown fond of her as well, but not in that way. She’s more of a sister to me. I told you before, Brother; I will help keep her safe.”

“Thanks, Fili.” He paused for a moment. “Do you think she would leave?” He asked his older brother with a sad tone. “I mean, if she finds a way back to her time.”

“If she feels the same as you do to her…she’d stay with you until the day of her death.” Fili said with a sigh.

“I guess, you speak the truth…but I believe if she did leave, she would come back for me. Maybe she’d say bye to her loved ones at home…if she left.” She felt Kili press his lips to the top of her head.

 _“I would come back to you…”_ Mariah thought.

“For all we know…she’ll be gone when her time here is done. It’s what Gandalf had said. She may not even be able to control when she leaves or not.” She heard Fili stand up. “Just try to not get hurt, Kili. I’d hate to see you fall for someone who would leave you without having second thoughts about it.”

Kili said nothing in return. Instead she felt him tighten his hold around her, as if she was going to fly away. Maybe this was his way of knowing that she is real and that she is here lying with him.

Mariah didn’t know what to think about all of this. What did it matter anyways? It was all a dream. She honestly still believed that is was, just a very realistic one. But a real prince wouldn’t look her direction at all.

Later that night they set up camp again after a long day of riding a horse. Mariah cooked again, with the help of Bombur.

Gandalf had left the group, earlier in the day, out of frustration with Thorin. He claimed he had enough of dwarves for one day and wanted to seek the company of the only one around there who had any sense. He was talking about himself.

She saw that Fili and Kili were gone but remembered that they are watching the horses. So, she grabbed two bowls full of food and went to go find them. Bilbo came along with. He claimed he didn’t like the idea of her walking alone in the darkness.

They found the two brothers and she went to hand a bowl to Kili but he didn’t take it. Mariah frowned and looked around the forest, in the direction where they were looking.

“What’s the matter?” Bilbo asked.

“We were supposed to be looking after the ponies…” Kili said.

“And…?” Mariah asked.

“Only we’ve encountered a slight problem.” Fili added.

“We had sixteen…” The younger one said.

“Now there’s fourteen.” Fili finished.

 _“Great…”_ Mariah thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed my chapter. I’ve been thinking about Kili and his interest with female elves. Should I have him be a small flirt towards them and make Mariah jealous? Or should I just keep that out?


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five **

“Daisy and Bungle are missing.” Kili told the two.

“What? Well, that’s not good. That’s not good at all.” Bilbo said.

“Should we tell Thorin?” Mariah asked, still holding the bowls of food.

“Uh…no. Let’s not worry him!” Fili said.

Mariah couldn’t help but think he was only saying that so they wouldn’t get in trouble.

“As our official burglar, we thought you might take a look into it!” Fili said with an encouraging voice to Bilbo.

“Well, uh…it looks as if something big uprooted these trees.” Bilbo said as he pointed to the trees he spoke of.

“That was our thinking.” Kili said as they walked around.

“It’s something big and quite dangerous.” Bilbo said with lack of encouragement.

Mariah looked around and seen there was a light. She pointed in the direction with one of the bowls. “Hey, guys! There’s a light over there…”

“Good eye!” Fili congratulated and they all moved over towards the light.

“Stay down.” Fili whispered as they all crouched down.

“What is it?” Bilbo and Mariah ask together.

They peered over the tree and seen a camp fire with two trolls sitting around it.

“Trolls.” Kili answered and went to Mariah’s side.

They see a huge troll walk by, carrying two of the ponies, one in each arm.

“He’s got Myrtle and Minty! I think they are gonna eat them, we have to do something!” Bilbo whispered to the three but more to Fili and Kili.

“Yes, you should Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you’re so small. They’ll never see you.” Kili said as he took one bowl from Mariah and started to eat out of it.

“Me? Me? No. No. No.” Bilbo whispered back, shaking his head.

“It’s perfectly safe!” Kili whispered, wiping his mouth with his hand.

Fili took his bowl from Mariah and ate after he spoke. “We’ll be right behind you. If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl.”

“Twice like a barn owl, hoot twice like…like uh…” As he was talking to himself, trying to remind himself, he was sneaking to the horses.

“Let’s get Thorin, in case if something bad were to happen.” Fili said.

Kili grabbed Mariah’s hand and tried to lead her away. She tried to fight back from him, but she was much weaker. He turned around and looked at her with a questionable look.

“What is it?” He whispered.

“I’m staying here. I can’t leave him by himself, Kili…” She whispered back.

“Mariah…” Kili began to say but she held up a hand.

“Don’t Mariah me…I can’t leave him alone. It’s not right.” Mariah said with a serious face.

Fili touched Kili’s shoulder and whispered. “I’ll be right back.” He put his bowl down and ran to the company.

Kili also put his bowl down and went to Mariah. He held her to his chest as they hid behind the fallen tree. He peeked out every once in a while to make sure Bilbo was alright.

“Mutton yesterday, mutton today. And blimey, if it don’t look like mutton again tomorrow.” One troll said.

“Quit your griping. These ain’t sheep.” Said the one with the horses. “These is West nags!”

“Oh! I don’t like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them.” Said another troll.

“Well, it’s better than a leathery ol’ farmer. All skin and bone he was. I’m still pickin’ bits of him out of me teeth.”

A troll sneezed and went into the food.

“Well, that’s lovely, that is. A floater.”

Mariah hid her face into Kili’s chest. She felt as if she were going to vomit. Kili rubbed her back up and down to comfort her.

“Oh! Might improve the flavor!”

“Ah! There’s more where that came from.”

The same troll tried to sneeze more snot into their food. One of the trolls slaps him and grabs ahold of his nose.

“Oh, no you don’t!”

“Oww! Oww!” Said the troll who tried to sneeze again.

“Sit down!”

The troll sits and sneezes again, he takes a tissue and blows his nose. At the same time Bilbo snuck into the camp and tried to free the ponies.

“Well, I hope you’re gonna gut these nags? I don’t like the stinky parts.

The troll who grabbed the one that sneezed nose, hit him over the head.

“Oww!”

“I said sit down!

“I’m starving, are we going to have horse tonight or what?

“Shut your cake hole! You’ll eat what I’ll give ya!”

Bilbo watched the trolls as he tried to free the ponies. Mariah looked up to Kili from his chest. Kili looked down at her and smiled at her.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry; he’s going to be fine. If he were to be in any trouble, I would save him.” Kili whispered and lightly kissed her forehead. “So, relax.”

Mariah blushed and didn’t respond to him. Instead she hid her face into his chest. How was she supposed to respond to that? Why did he kiss her forehead? She poked her head up to see what was going on. She seen Bilbo behind one of the trolls and tried to get his knife. The troll sneezed and reached behind him to grab his handkerchief but instead grabbed Bilbo and blew his nose all over him. Oh, yeah that was a nice time to start looking.

The troll looked down and seen Bilbo in his hand.

“Ah! Blimey Bert! Look, what’s come out of me hooter! It’s got arms and legs and everything!

All of the three trolls stared at Bilbo with confused expressions.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t like the way it wriggles around!” The sneezy troll said as he dropped Bilbo to the ground.

A troll pulled out a knife and threatened Bilbo.

“What are you then? An oversized squirrel?”

Mariah gripped onto Kili and whispered to him. “Kili! He’s-…” She started to say.

Kili put a finger over her lips and smiled. “Shh, I got it. Stay here while I save Bilbo. Okay? Do not fight with us.” He ordered in a soft tone. “Please…” He let her go and snuck around the camp.

One of the trolls had Bilbo up in the air by his legs.

“Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn’t?

Bilbo shook his head. “No.”

“He’s lying!”

“I’m not!”

“Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!”

Suddenly Kili comes out of the bushes and attacks one troll by striking his sword against his leg, making the troll scream.

“Drop him!” Ordered Kili, swinging his sword around in a circular motion.

“You what?”

“I said…drop him.” Kili repeated.

“Wow, he sure is hot…” Mariah thought to herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see who is was. It was Fili. He had his finger over his mouth, telling her to be quiet.

The troll that had ahold of Bilbo threw him at Kili, making Kili fall to the ground as he caught Bilbo.

All of the dwarves came out of hiding from the bushes and started to attack the trolls. Mariah couldn’t stand it anymore. She got up and made her way to the ponies. Bilbo manages to steal a knife and free the ponies as the dwarves fought the trolls. The trolls noticed Bilbo Mariah and grabbed them, holding their arms and legs.

“Bilbo!” Shouted Kili. He saw Mariah and his face went into shock and devastation. “Mariah!” He shouted as he went to attack the trolls.

“No!” Thorin held out his hand, putting it on Kili’s chest. Kili stopped charging.

“Lay down your arms! Or we’ll rip theirs off!”

Mariah could feel them tightening their grip on her, making her yelp. She looked over at Kili; her face showed that she was in pain.

Thorin reluctantly dropped his sword and one by one each dwarf did the same. Kili’s face was full of rage as he dropped his sword, yet part of him had the look of disappointment and fright. Mariah was overcome by shame and hatred she had towards herself. How could she be so stupid? She let Kili down.

The trolls grabbed all the dwarves and put them in separate bags that covered their whole body but their head. Some were even tied up and put up on the spit over the fire.

Mariah was beside Kili, not looking at him. How could she? He had to of hated her now.

Bilbo stood up from inside his bag and started to talk to the dwarves.

“Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!” Bilbo shouted.

“You can’t reason with them, they’re half-wits!” Dori shouted at Bilbo.

Bofur spoke after. “Half-wits? What does that make us?”

“I meant with the uh…with the seasoning.” Bilbo said.

 _“He’s trying to buy time…but for what?”_ Mariah thought and then realized the sun was about to come up. “That’s right! Trolls turn into stone in the sun!” She whispered to herself.

“What about the seasoning?”

“Well, have you smelt them? You’re gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!” Bilbo said and Mariah couldn’t help but smile a bit.

It was true, they did have a musky, male scent on them. She could put up with Kili’s though. She had gotten used to it. Hopefully she didn’t smell horrible.

The dwarves started to get angry at Bilbo and shouted at him.

“What do you know about cooking dwarf?”

“Shut up, and let the…uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk.”

“Uh…the-the secret to cooking dwarf is um…” Bilbo began to speak.

“Yes? Come on.”

“It’s uh…”

“Tell us the secret!”

“Ye-yes I am telling you. The secret is…to…” He thought for a moment and then smiled a bit. “Skin them first!”

All the dwarves started to shout at Bilbo. They were calling him a traitor and what not. Mariah sat there trying to be quiet.

“Have they not realized it’s almost sun rise?” She thought to herself. “Truly they couldn’t be that dumb…”

“Tom, get me filleting knife.

“What a load of rubbish! I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff ‘am I say, boots and all!

“He’s right, nothing wrong with a bit o’ raw dwarf!” The troll that sneezed a lot said as he picked up Bombur in his sack and held him up.

Mariah noticed a grey figure in the woods and realized it was Gandalf.

“Nice and crunchy.” The troll said as he was about to eat Bombur.

“Uh…not that one! He’s infected!” Bilbo shouted out.

“You what?”

“Yeah he’s got worms in his…tubes.” Bilbo said with a bit of a pause.

The troll threw Gloin down in disgust.

“In fact, they all have. They’re all infested with parasites, it’s a terrible business. I wouldn’t risk it, I really wouldn’t.” Bilbo said, acting as if he was concerned about the trolls.

“Parasites? Did he say parasites?” Oin asked with a bit of anger to his tone.

“Yeah!” Kili shouted. “We don’t have parasites! He looked over at Bilbo and nodded to him. “You have parasites!

Mariah rolled her eyes and at the same time as she nudged Kili, Thorin kicked Kili trying to get him to shut up. Kili looked between Mariah and Thorin and realized what was going on. He faced the trolls when they all realized what was happening.

“I’ve got parasites as big as my arm!” Oin shouted.

“Mine are the biggest parasites, I’ve got huge parasites!” Kili shouted as well.

“We’re riddled!” shouted Nori.

“Yes, we are, badly!” Dori said.

“Especially, Mariah! She is basically one herself!” Kili added and looked over to Mariah, giving her a small smirk.

Mariah rolled her eyes at him.

“What would you have us do then? Let ‘em all go?”

“Well…” Bilbo began to say with a slight tilt of his head.

“You think I don’t know what you’re up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!”

“Ferret?” Bilbo asked in confusion.

“Fools?” Asked a troll.

Mariah scooted closer to Kili.

“How long can we keep up this distraction before it’s too late?” Mariah thought to herself.

Suddenly Gandalf emerged from his hiding place on top of a rock.

“The dawn will take you all!” Gandalf shouted as he held up his staff.

“Who’s that?” Asked a troll.

“No idea.” Answered another.

“Can we eat him?” Asked the sneezy troll.

Gandalf hits the end of his staff down onto the stone and breaks it in half. The sunlight shined through the split rock and immediately started to turn the trolls into stone.

The company and Mariah all cheered and laughed with joy as the trolls became statues. Mariah glanced over at Kili who seemed to be back to normal. His face showed his young and worried free face. Kili looked over at Mariah and smiled brightly at her.

Gandalf untied the whole company. They wriggled out of their bags. Kili helped Mariah step out of her bag, which made her feel good inside. She still felt bad about not listening to him, but she couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. She thought she could have at least helped free the ponies.

“What’s that stench?” Bofur asked, his face all scrunched up.

“It’s a troll hoard. Be careful of what you touch.” Gandalf warned as they went inside the cave.

The dwarves and Mariah cough from the foul smell as they went deeper into the cave. Soon, they found the trolls’ treasure.

“Seems a shame just to leave it lying around. Anyone could take it.” Bofur said.

“Agreed. Nori, get a shovel.” Gloin said.

Mariah looked over and seen Thorin pick up a sword. It was absolutely beautiful.

Mariah’s necklace glowed from under her dress and she pulled it out. As she examined the necklace, Kili came up to her and looked at it as well.

“That’s a pretty necklace…” He said and gently took the pendant into his hand. “Who gave you this? A boy?” His tone seemed to have a slight tone of jealousy, but maybe she was imagining it.

“No, my grandmother gave this to me. The day before I got here, in my world, was my birthday. She told me to take very good care of it.” Mariah looked up at Kili who had a look of understanding and…relief?

“I see. You’re birthday huh?” Kili asked and put the necklace down on her.

“Yeah…”

“Too bad I didn’t know you before…I would have gotten you something.”

“Nah, it is fine. I wouldn’t want anything anyways.” She smiled brightly. “But if you want…for my birthday, show me how to fight.”

“I could…but I’m sure that’s just an excuse to spend more time with me.” He teased and stuck the tip of his tongue out.

“I’m just giving you reasons to touch me.” Mariah teased back and then giggled. “Sorry, that was a bit…”

Kili chuckled and ran a hand over her cheek. “No, you’re right. It is a reason.”

Mariah shook her head and backed away from him. “Watch out…I’m a parasite.” She joked.

“I knew you were going to give me a hard time about that.” Kili laughed. “Well, if you are one then I am one too.”

Fili came up to Kili and Mariah. “Oi, lovebirds…I found a dagger Mariah could use.”

He held out a small dagger to Mariah. She took it and examined it.

The handle of the dagger was made out of smooth wood. The wood color was light brown but had dyed emerald green in it. Every other ring in the wood was emerald green. The end of the handle was a silver acorn. The other end also had an acorn on it, where the blade and handle meet. The handle had a guard on it that was silver leaves. The blade was shiny and not warped. It looked as if the dagger had never been used.

“It’s beautiful…” Mariah said.

Gandalf went over to her and hummed in agreement. “It’s Elvish make, just like Bilbo’s. Only his is more for fighting while yours is more for hiding.”

“Suits me well then.” Mariah joked and made Fili and Kili chuckle.

They were back at camp and started to pack up their things. Thorin told them that they would set up camp earlier today and catch up on sleep.

Mariah started to put her stuff back into her bag when she heard a voice behind her.

“Mariah, can we talk?”

She turned around and nodded to Kili. She had an idea what he wanted to talk about. Mariah followed him around a corner so they could have privacy.

Once they were all alone, they stood there in silence for a bit before Kili started to speak.

“Mariah…I thought I told you to stay put?” Kili asked and turned around, facing her. His expression showed slight disappointment.

“I…well…yeah you did.” Mariah looked down and started to play with her hands. “But, I wanted to help! I couldn’t sit there and be useless…” Mariah glanced up at him.

His emotion didn’t change and that worried her.

“You weren’t being useless…” Kili spoke after some silence. “You were following directions that I gave you.”

Mariah sighed and shook her head. “You don’t get it, Kili.”

“No, you don’t get it.” He said in a stern voice. Kili walked over to her and grabbed each shoulder, looking into her eyes as he spoke in a calmer voice. “I am supposed to protect you. How can I when you don’t listen to me? I need you to be safe, Mariah…” He trailed off before speaking again. “Please, don’t ever put yourself in danger again.”

“I didn’t mean to, Kili. Also, you don’t have to protect me.” She said with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yes, I do. I want to protect you. I need to as well…it’s within my nature.” He smiled a bit. “You know, you look cute when you’re mad.”

“This…” She pointed to her face. “…isn’t mad. I can show you mad if you want.”

“That is for another day…” Kili chuckled and hugged her to him. He ran a hand up and down her back. “Right now, no…I just want to be glad you’re safe and well.”

“…me too…” Mariah mumbled into his chest before holding him back.

He felt so warm and gentle. Mariah never imagined that a man, let alone someone like Kili, would ever care for her.

 _“Don’t get too attached, Mariah.”_ She thought to herself. _“This is only a dream. Once you wake…everything will be back to normal.”_

Mariah didn’t want that at all. She wanted to stay in this world forever. Even though there are monsters and scary creatures, she felt at home. In Kili’s arms, she felt like she was someone special.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter talks about abuse! I’ll put a *~* over when it starts to talk about it and one when it ends.

The group was walking around in the woods. The horses all ran away because of the incident that happened with the trolls. To Mariah, it sucked.

Mariah carried her own things and even helped carry some of the groups stuff.

“Hey, Kili…mind if I ask you questions?” Mariah asked as she turned her head towards him.

“Sure.” Kili said.

“What, you don’t want to ask me anything?” Fili teased.

“Well, you can answer them too. They are nothing personal.” She said with a smile and then thought for a moment. “So, what do dwarf women look like?” She asked.

“They look like men.” Fili answered without hesitation.

“And this is why I went to ask Kili first.” Mariah joked and stuck a bit of her tongue out at him.

Kili laughed as he ran a hand over her side. “They really do though. They have beards like us.”

“Well, can you tell me more about them?” She asked. “I’m very interested in knowing.”

“Us men like our dwarf women to be protected from other races.” Bofur pitched in. “We usually conceal them inside the mountain halls. They rarely travel outside.”

“They dress like men and even have similar voices to males.” Fili added.

“Their appearances are the same as well.” Kili said.

“How can someone tell the women and men apart then?” Mariah asked.

“It’s easy for us because we can tell between genders, but there are some people who see them and think they are males.” Bofur said.

“Many people have never heard of dwarf women, so they made up a legend. They believe that dwarves are only men and are born by growing out of stone.” Kili informed.

“That’s silly.” She giggled. “So, your mother…she’s Thorin’s sister.” She said as she tried to understand the relations. “What about your father? Who is he?”

“Yes. Her name is Dis.” Fili said. “We don’t really know much about our father.”

“That’s a pretty name.” Mariah smiled. “It’s very unique. I’m sorry if bringing him up disturbed you.”

“Don’t worry. It’s fine.” Fili said.

“What is your mother and fathers name?” Kili asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“My mother and father are divorced…they separated when I was a baby. My mom’s name is Robin and my father’s name is Mark. My mother remarried when I was two. My step father’s name is Travis. Since my mom remarried she and I have different last names. In a way…it’s sad but it’s been like that basically my whole life. I have a little brother, who is my half-brother. Him and I have the same mother but different dads. His name is Nicholas. We all call him Nick for short. My sister, who is older than me, her name is Alexis.” Mariah explained while she talked with her hands, imagining the family tree in front of her.

“Why did your father and mother separate?” Fili asked.

“Because, he is not a very nice man...” She said with a sigh. “He is mostly malicious towards women.” Mariah put a hand over her belly where her scar is.

She felt Kili tense his muscles. Mariah looked over to him and noticed he was thinking hard. When Kili would think about something, Mariah would imagine a loading bar above his head. She giggled to herself.

The sound of her giggle made Kili come back to reality and turn towards her. He smiled sweetly at her before walking closer to her side.

“What did he do?” Fili asked in his not so happy voice.

“What do you mean?” Mariah asked, trying to seem dumb but it didn’t work.

Fili met her eyes and she knew he wasn’t going to buy it. Mariah shook her head before speaking again.

“Please, don’t make me tell you…not yet. I don’t want you to think cruel of me.” Mariah bit her bottom lip as she felt a lump in her throat.

“We wouldn’t think that way, Mariah. We just want to know…” Kili said softly, trying to convince her.

She looked over and saw that everyone stopped what they were doing, and were looking at her with concern etched on their faces. Even Thorin looked unhappy. What made him unhappy? The subject or that they all stopped walking? Mariah looked to Kili before speaking

***~* *~**~***

“Just keep in mind; I had no idea what to do. I was just a small child when this happened. My father…abuses and manipulates women.” She admitted softly and looked down. Mariah felt Kili rub her back to comfort her. “He hurt my mother all the time. It’s what my sister said anyways. She’s a few years older than me. She remembered the abuse. I was way too young to remember. However, my father had some parental rights. When my mother and he divorced he had custody over me for every other weekend. My mom had full custody over us though. If he paid child support, which is money the parent without full custody would give the one who does, to help support the child or children…” She sighed. “Sorry I am rambling. Anyway, he’s always told me how I’ll never find a love and that I would be alone for the rest of my life.” The sound of Dwalin’s voice had her turn to look at him.

“He sounds like such a good man…” Dwalin said with no tone of amusement.

“Oh yes, he is the best. He deserves the father of the year award.” Her tone made it clear that she was being sarcastic. She looked over at Fili, whose eyes were looking at the ground. The way he looked at the ground made it seem like the ground did something that disgusted him. “There was one day, my sister was at softball practice, and I was home alone with my dad. He brought over some of his guy friends and planned on leaving me alone at home. At the time, I was around…five or six? I didn’t want him to go. So, I took his car keys and hid them so he wouldn’t leave. He found out that I hid them. I’m such a horrible liar.”

“You are.” Kili teased and gave her a playful wink. She could tell he was trying to lighten up the mood.

“Shut it.” She said playfully and then bit her bottom lip. “Well, long story short…he took me to my bedroom and burnt me with a cigarette.”

“Is that why you touched your stomach?” Bofur asked. “Is that where he burnt you?”

“Yeah…he burnt me there.” She poked at the spot. “I don’t remember much of what happened. All I remember is being in pain.”

***~* *~**~***

Everyone was silent and Thorin looked around before ordering. “Okay, let’s start moving.”

Everyone followed his command. Mariah turned towards Kili when he started to speak.

“I’ll never let him hurt you…” Kili whispered. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you.” His voice became cold as he spoke.

Mariah touched his cheek and smiled. “I know you won’t.”

Kili took her hand in his, kissing it gently before holding it to their sides and walking along with the group. They walked a few more feet before Mariah asked another question.

“So, can you tell me more about your race? Like…anything really. I don’t know much about any race but my own. It’s probably because there are only humans in my time…”

“We were created by Aule. We are strong, resistant to fire and the evils of Morgoth.” Bofur said.

“We are stubborn but our loyalty is great.” Fili said with pride, puffing out his chest.

“Our lifespan is around two hundred and fifty years.” Kili added and looked to his brother. He mocked his older brother’s actions, making Mariah laugh.

“So then you stop aging around a certain time then. How old are you?” Mariah asked.

“Seventy-seven.” He answered.

“Se…how?!” She asked, not understanding why he looked so young but yet he is in his seventies. “You look to be in your twenties or early thirties.”

He chuckled before answering. “Around the age of forty, dwarves stop aging. Until we reach around our lifespan is when we start to age again.”

“Wow…that’s amazing. I get around eighty years if I’m lucky.” She joked.

“You’ll live beyond that. You’re strong.” He said with a smile.

“I’m not strong enough to fight age, Kili.”

“True…” He trailed off in thought.

“And you,” Mariah poked Fili’s arm. “How old are you?”

“Guess.” Fili looked towards Bofur with a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

“Let’s see…you say you are the older brother which can’t be true because judging by your personality and knowledge…” She paused for a moment and Fili turned to look at her. “You are three years old.”

Most of the company burst out laughing. Fili found it amusing and he poked her in the forehead, making her head tilt back a bit.

“I am eighty-two.” Fili smirked.

“You’re such an old man.” Mariah teased. “Would you like me to get you a walking stick?”

Fili laughed and leaned over on her. “Why do that when I can use you as one?”

Mariah tried to hold his body weight, which was nearly impossible if it wasn’t for Kili helping her a little bit. Fili got off her and put his hand on her head.

“Any more questions?” He asked.

“Tell me about marriage.”

“What about marriage?” Kili asked.

“Are you hinting something?” Fili joked. “Because I don’t know if I’m ready for that kind of commitment. I know I’m perfect and all but it seems too soon.”

Mariah blushed scarlet before answering back. “No! I…just wanted to know and stuff…forget I asked.” She hid her face in her hands, embarrassed.

“Not very men actually get married.” Kili answered. “Men prefer to craft.”

“Are you the type of man who prefers that over women?” She asked.

Kili, Fili and Bofur laughed.

“Are you kidding, Lass? Kili, here is so far more into women and love that we wouldn’t have thought he’d be a dwarf if he wasn’t Thorin’s nephew.” Bofur said.

“Well, I like his beard. I can see his lovely face better.” Mariah fired back, but she was being playful.

Fili laughed. “Hah, you think he’s better lookin’ than me? You must be going blind.”

“I see perfectly fine, thank you.” She started to laugh along with them. “Also, by women I hope you don’t mean a lot of them.”

Kili was even laughing with them. “No, there are not a lot of women who I have an interest in.”

“When a dwarf falls in love, that person is the only one for them. I guess if ya need a name for it, it would be called a soul mate. But if that person doesn’t wish to be theirs then that dwarf is left alone for the rest of his life. Being in love is huge for our kind, nothing to be taken for granted.” Bofur explained.

“Well, that’s romantic in a way.” Mariah said with a smile. “Have you ever been in love Fili?” She asked.

Fili chuckled and shook his head. “No, I haven’t. I do want a woman in the future…just not right now. You women are a handful.” He joked and nudged her with his elbow.

“And you men aren’t?” Mariah teased back and nudged him.

“You women have them mood changes all the time. Sometimes it’s scary.” Fili said and pretended to shiver.

“Well, we wouldn’t be moody all the time if you men would listen to us.” Mariah laughed.

Fili grabbed her and ran his knuckles on the top of her head, making them both laugh.

“You messed up my hair!” Mariah scolded playfully and took her hair out of the ponytail she had.

Her hair swayed in the wind and she felt a pair of hand taking the hair tie from her. She turned and seen it was Kili. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

“May I?” He asked.

“Sure…” She said with her cheeks a tint of pink.

Mariah felt her hair being tugged here and there, nothing painful.

“So, what about you? Have you ever been in love?” Bofur asked.

“I wouldn’t say I was in love…more like I think I had a crush on him. I don’t know. I fancied him but I wasn’t wanting to marry him or anything.” Mariah thought for a second.

“What happened with him?” Kili asked as he still fixed her hair.

“…It’s a long story. The men in my life, back in my time, haven’t been pleasant.” She trailed off. “Every heart has a story, I guess. Right now isn’t the time for it. It still haunts me just as much as my father.”

Fili and Kili exchanged looks before looking to Bofur. Bofur shook his head and sighed.

“Lass, I’m sorry that you were treated so badly.” Bofur said.

“It’s not your fault.” Mariah thought for a moment. “I like this world a lot better than my world. You all have been so nice to me, even if you don’t want me in your group. Back in my world I was tired. I wanted to stop trying and not care about anything. Since then I have changed a bit. Although, I am a little tired of being a failure.”

“And what makes you think ya are one?” Balin asked, looking to have an interest in this conversation.

“I feel like I can’t save anyone. I feel like I burden everyone and…” She looked over at Thorin who looked away when they made eye contact. “I hate letting someone down.”

There was some silence before Fili spoke up. “Well stop thinking that way. You aren’t a failure and you aren’t a bother.”

“Says the one who picks on me all the time.” She playfully added and it made Fili smile.

“There you go.” Kili said as he finished.

“What did you do?” She asked as she reached back to feel what he did.

“I braided your hair. I hope you don’t mind the style I did it with.” He said and put his hand on her waist.

To her it felt like he did a fishtail braid. It was very nice and strong.

 _“Of course he would know how to braid...he’s a dwarf.”_ She thought for a moment. “Why don’t you have a braid?” She asked and then touched his scruffy chin. “Or a long beard?”

He took her hand that was touching his face. Kili kissed her knuckles before he tried to answer.

Suddenly they all heard shouting coming from the woods. Kili and Fili put Mariah between them so she was protected on either side. Bofur was even there beside her too. To her Fili was like a big brother and Bofur was more of an uncle figure. It was hard for her to see anyone being a father figure. As for Kili, she did admit she found him very attractive. She may have even developed a crush on the young prince.

“Something is coming!” Thorin shouted and drew his blade just like everyone else.

“Gandalf…” Bilbo muttered.

“Stay together!” Gandalf shouted and drew his sword.

Mariah looked around but saw nothing. She didn’t feel like she was in danger, however. It was like a sixth sense she came by during her adventure. Mariah grabbed her necklace and ran her thumb over it. It became a nervous tick for her. Just because she didn’t feel threatened doesn’t mean she wasn’t nervous.

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” A voice shouted and out came some old man who wore very strange clothing.

“Radagast…it’s Radagast the Brown!” Gandalf greeted as he put his sword away.

None of the dwarves put their weapons away but Mariah put her dagger away. Gandalf approached Radagast and greeted him like he was an old friend. This must be one of the wizards he spoke of.

The two were talking and she seen Radagast stick his tongue out and a stick incest was right on his tongue. It was disgusting to Mariah. Gandalf removed the insect gently and gave it to Radagast. Radagast started to tell Gandalf about something. Mariah couldn’t hear anything because they were whispering to each other.

There was a loud howling noise that made everyone freeze. Kili grabbed a hold of Mariah tightly as he looked around the forest. Mariah looked over at Thorin and saw his face contort into anger and fright.

“Was that a wolf?” Asked Bilbo.

“And don’t tell me it’s Orcs, Kili…” Mariah warned.

Kili looked down at her with a sad expression. Did she say something wrong?

“No, that is not a wolf…” Bofur said.

Suddenly something growled from behind them and they all turn to see the warg scouts. The warg scouts started to attack. Kili pushed Mariah over to Bilbo so she was out of the way and somewhat safe. Bilbo held her tightly, having his dagger out. Kili and Thorin managed to kill two of the warg scouts.

Blood splattered everywhere as the wargs dropped to the ground dead. Mariah felt her heart become heavy. She hated the idea of creatures dying. In this case she was glad it was the wargs dying and not any of the company.

Thorin shouted to his company. “Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!”

“Orc pack?!” Mariah squeaked out.

“Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?” Gandalf shouted at Thorin.

“No one.” Thorin replied in a calm tone.

“Who did you tell?!” Gandalf repeated.

“No one, I swear!” Thorin repeated. “What in Durin’s name is going on?”

“You are being hunted.”

“We have to get out of here!” Dwalin shouted.

“We can’t! We don’t have ponies!” Ori shouted in reply.

“I’ll draw them off.” Radagast said with a smirk.

“These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!” Gandalf scolded.

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I’d like to see them try.” Radagast replied with a thoughtful look.

Kili went over to Bilbo and took Mariah’s hand in his. She looked into his eyes when he began to speak. Some words registered in her brain but others seemed to become gibberish.

“Darling, we are going to be running soon. You must try to keep up. It’s going to be exhausting.” He said. “Got that?” He asked in a rushed tone.

Mariah nodded and Kiligrabbed her head between his hands, and kissed her forehead. She felt him breathe as if he was praying for something. He removed his lips and grabbed her hand again.

“Kili…” She said and squeezed his hand. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be. I told you…I will protect you.” He smiled warmly.

His smile calmed her a bit but the danger she felt never left her. Fili tapped his brother’s arm, telling him to hurry up.

Mariah and the company took off running through rocks and hills. There were a lot of rocks that were taller than she was. All of the boulders colors reminded her of salt and pepper. The grass was very green too.

Over to the far hill Radagast was being chased by the Orc pack. He swerved and dodged the enemies. The company ran between rocks and stopped at some of them to hide.

“Where are you leading us?” Thorin asked Gandalf.

Gandalf looked over at Thorin but made no reply. They all ran to another large rock and hid behind it. Mariah could hear the sniffing of the Orc. She put a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her wheezing. The warg and orc was trying to smell them.

Mariah held onto Kili with all her strength but had to let go. She didn’t want to but Thorin ordered Kili to use his bow and take out the Orc. Kili kissed her forehead before taking out an arrow and pulling back the string; he leaped out and shot at the Orc, hitting him.

The Orc fell and the rest of the dwarves used it to their advantage to kill it. But they were too late. The Orc pack heard their companion and was now charging after the company.

“Move! Run!” Gandalf shouted.

Kili grabbed Mariah’s hand and took her with them as they ran. The group was in a grassy area that was surrounded by trees. Soon enough they were also encircled by the Orc pack.

“There’s more coming!” Kili shouted.

“Kili, shoot them!” Thorin ordered.

Mariah let go of Kili so he could shoot his arrows at the pack. She looked around and saw one Orc that didn’t have a warg to ride on and it was coming after Bilbo. Unknowingly why and where the thought came from, Mariah took her dagger out and threw it at the Orc that charged at Bilbo. The dagger hit him in the head, immediately killing the Orc.

Bilbo was on the ground, stunned and he looked over to see where the dagger came from. He smiled when he saw it was Mariah. Mariah smiled back but then she seen Bilbo’s face drop. Mariah turned around and an arrow skimmed her left arm. It hit the ground next to her, but it cut through the cloth and her arm started to bleed. She felt no pain, due to her adrenaline running throughout her body.

“Mariah!” Bilbo shouted.

Mariah saw a sword swing in front of her, effectively blocking another arrow from hitting Mariah. It was Fili’s sword.

“Are you alright?” Fili asked as he stood in front of her, guarding her.

When Kili heard Bilbo call out for Mariah and ran over to her. He looked down at her arm and his face was a look of torment.

“You’re hurt…” He mumbled and turned to the beast that hurt her.

“Where’s Gandalf?!” Fili shouted as he guarded Mariah.

“He’s abandoned us!” Dwalin shouted as an answer.

The Orc pack slowly crept near them, ready to attack them.

“Hold your ground!” Thorin shouted as a command.

Mariah yanked the dagger out of the dead Orc’s head and saw there was no blood on the blade. Do Orcs not bleed?

Gandalf appeared from behind a large rock, shouting at the company. “This way, you fools!”

They all turn and saw Gandalf. Mariah saw their expressions and they showed a glint of hope.

“Come on, move! Quickly! All of you!” Thorin commanded as he and the company runs to Gandalf.

They all slid into a hole. When she landed in the hole Mariah went to hug Kili and wanted to see if he was alright but he wasn’t there.

“K…Kili?!” She yelled out. “Kili!” She started to panic.

Mariah felt a pair of hands hold onto her. She turned and saw it was Fili.

“Kili is still up there. He’s fine.” He said, trying to calm her.

“He’s not fine until he’s here with me and I see that he is!” She shouted as a tear leaked from her eye. She still felt no pain in her arm. The panic and thoughts of Kili not being there were too much for her to handle.

Fili remained quiet but still had a firm hold on her. He knew then that she felt the same way Kili did about her. His little brother finally found a woman who would go back into danger just to save him.

Mariah heard Thorin shout out to Kili, hearing the impact of the arrow hitting the skull of Orcs.

“Kili! Run!” Thorin shouted.

Soon enough, Mariah had seen Kili slide down the tunnel and landing on his feet. Thorin followed after. Mariah ran to Kili and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck. She couldn’t hold back the tears of relief.

 _“He’s alive!”_ Was all she thought, _“My Kili is alive…”_

Mariah looked up at Kili with furrowed eyebrows. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

“Do what?” Kili asked and ran a hand over her cheek.

“Leave me…” She croaked out before burying her face into him again.

“Darling, I needed to kill the Orcs…” Kili whispered softly into her ear.

“You could have…told me. Or warned me…or something…” She mumbled out. “You have no idea what was going through my head, Kili.” She said more clearly. “I thought you-…” She was stopped by his smile. “Why are you smiling? If it wasn’t for Fili holding me back I would have went back up there to drag your dumbass into the hole”

“You worry so much about me…it’s cute.” He said and ran a hand over her face. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop worrying?”

“Stop worrying? How the hell am I supposed to-…”

Again she was interrupted but this time by and Orc’s dead body that fell down the hole. An arrow was wedged in his head and Thorin pulled it out.

“Elves.” Thorin said in a menacing tone.

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?” Dwalin asked.

Bofur looked at him as if he were stupid. “We follow it, of course!”

“I think it would be wise…” Gandalf whispered and lead them down the pathway.

The path inside the tunnel directed them to beautiful scenery. Mariah observed the place and saw, what looked to be, a castle. Mariah felt a warm sensation on her chest and noticed it was her necklace. It was glowing brighter than ever.

Gandalf walked over to her and smiled down at her. “Your necklace is Elvish…maybe here we will find answered to why you are here.”

Mariah looked up at him and smiled. “Really? That would be awesome!” She turned to Fili and Kili but frowned when she seen Kili wasn’t happy. Fili had a small smile, but it didn’t meet his eyes.

They gathered in Rivendell and were encountered by some elves. This one elf that greeted them was very pretty and had brown, long hair.

“Mithrandir.” Said the brunette elf.

 _“Man or woman…”_ Mariah thought to herself. She examined the tall elf and then nodded when she found out the gender. _“Male.”_

“Ah, Lindir.” Greeted Gandalf.

Mariah heard Thorin whisper to Dwalin. “Stay sharp.”

Lindir, the brunette elf, started to speak Elvish to Gandalf.

Gandalf replied. “I must speak with Lord Elrond.”

“My Lord Elrond is not here.”

“Not here? Where is he?” Gandalf asked.

At that moment everyone heard a hunting horn. They turned to see a returning elf party.

“Close ranks!” Ordered Thorin.

Everyone circled Mariah and Bilbo, guarding them from the Elves. Mariah grabbed Kili’s shoulder and shook her head.

“Don’t! They won’t hurt us!” She said.

“You know nothing about Elves, Human.” Thorin snapped at her. “So, keep quiet.”

Elrond got down off his horse and smiled over to Gandalf, greeting him like old friends do.

“Gandalf!”

“Lord Elrond.”

 _“He’s pretty too…”_ Mariah thought to herself.

Then both of them started to speak Elvish. Mariah had no idea what they were saying and it made her uneasy. She knew that the dwarves wouldn’t take a liking to them speaking in another language.

“Strange for Orcs to come so close to our boarders. Something…or someone has drawn them near.” Elrond said and looked over at the company.

“Ah, that may have been us…” Gandalf said with an apologetic look.

Elrond noticed Thorin and slowly came towards him.

“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.” Greeted Elrond.

“I do not believe we have met.” Thorin said in a slightly hard voice.

 _“Geez, calm down…”_ Mariah thought to herself. She grabbed Kili’s arm and held it against her, almost hugging it. Mariah looked over at Kili and seen he had a little smile on his face.

Mariah imagined that his smile was from her holding onto him. She also imagined that he must have felt his inner male ego and pride boost up. Being the youngest dwarf must be hard on Kili. Everyone looks at him as the baby in the group. Perhaps her looking up to him made him feel less of the youngest and more of a man.

“You have your Grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain,” said Elrond.

“Indeed? He made no mention of you.” Thorin said, only slightly more politely.

Elrond then said something in Elvish, which caused the dwarves to get a little upset.

Gloin spoke first. “What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?”

Gandalf sighed and shook his head. “No, Master Gloin, he’s offering you food.

The dwarves turn, like they were huddling, and discussed among themselves.

 _“Really? Are you guys seriously going to turn down food? I swear if you do Thorin, I’ll shove that pride of yours so far up your king ass…”_ Mariah thought.

“The dwarves ended the discussion and turned back to Gandalf.

“Ah, well…in that case, lead on.” Gloin said.

Mariah was lead to a room and was told she could sleep there. She could wash up and change clothes too. She did that right away. Her arm was treated very carefully and it was magically healed within minutes with elf magic. The bath felt so amazing. Her sweaty, dirt covered hair was now clean and soft.

She changed into a beautiful Elven dress, which fit her so perfectly. It was light blue, the sleeves were see through. There was embroidery on the dress which was silver colored leaves. Under her breasts, a sash was there so it showed off her curve there. The dress made it all the way to the floor, but it wasn’t enough to trip her. Her shoes were silver colored flats.

A female elf came in and started to braid her hair, first asking if it was alright. Mariah didn’t care. She enjoyed having her hair being played with. Besides, being around men all the time was very strenuous.

The braid was big and went from the top of her head all the way down to the end. It was like a huge loose French braid. Some of her hair on both sides of her face was left loose around her face. The woman stuck pearls in her hair, making it look absolutely breath taking.

“Why are you making me look so…amazing?” She asked.

“I’ve seen the connection you have with the young dwarf. I had a feeling you wanted to feel like a princess, am I wrong?”

“Oh…no! You’re not wrong…I just was wondering…” Mariah looked down at her fingers. “What do you think he’ll feel about this?”

“Breathtaking.” She said simply. “Would you like circlet?”

“Sure!” She said happily.

The circlet was silver and had a light blue stone in the middle. The stone matched her dress color.

Mariah smiled as she stared in the mirror. She twirled around and giggled. She had never felt so beautiful in her life. Mariah thanked the lady and made her way to the dining room. She took a deep breath before she walked in the room further.

Gandalf was the first to see her and smiled. “My, you look absolutely beautiful!”

Mariah blushed and smiled lightly. She looked over the group of dwarves and saw Kili talking to Fili. Fili and her made eye contact and he looked so surprised that Kili looked over to see where he was looking. Kili’s mouth hung open, like he just seen a goddess. All the other dwarves smiled at her.

She looked towards Thorin and he had a small smile on his face. Thorin bowed his head to her before he went back to his food. Sometimes the man had a very kind side to him. She walked over to where Kili and Fili were. Kili and Fili stood up for her to sit. The brunette man took her hand and kissed it lovingly.

“My dear…” He spoke and kissed her knuckled again before looking back up at her. “You’re stunning. No, actually I have no words on how you look right now.”

“A princess?” She giggled out.

Kili chuckled and helped her sit down as he spoke. “You look even more beautiful than a princess.”

“Well, thank you…” She curtsied. “Prince, Kili.” Mariah giggled.

“You’re calling me that now?” He asked with a grin. “It sounds nice when you say it.”

She sat between the two brothers and looked at the food. They all were eating salad, not too bad. It could be worse. There was also loafs of bread and even some fruit on the table. Mariah grabbed her fork and began eating her salad. The dwarves looked at her in amazement. Mariah blushed and looked around.

“Is something the matter?” She asked.

“How are you eating that?” Ori asked.

Mariah shrugged. “I’m hungry…I’m not going to turn down free food.” She stated as if it were obvious.

“This isn’t real food.” Ori said in disgust.

“Have you even tried it?” She asked, taking another fork full of salad in her mouth.

“There’s no meat.” Dwalin said.

“Pretend there is then…” Mariah felt Kili’s gaze on her and she turned to look at him. “What is it?”

“I can’t take my eyes off of you, Mariah. I…have never seen someone so…” Kili smiled and looked away, seeming embarrassed.

“Are you blushing, Prince Kili?” Mariah teased.

Kili looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. “Your beauty puts me in awe and I can’t help but gaze into your eyes…”

Mariah opened her mouth slightly. _“He can be a romantic too…oh no! He’s perfect!”_ She thought to herself. Mariah turned back to her food, blush still on her cheeks. “Sir, I’m hungry and you are being a distraction.” She said and took another bite of her salad.

She peeked over to Kili and saw he had a small smile on his lips. Mariah also saw that he tried a bite of his food and then pushed his bowl away. Of course he didn’t like it. Fili even tried his food, but just like his brother he pushed his bowl away.

A few minutes went by and Mariah caught Bofur looking at Kili. She turned and saw Kili staring at a beautiful female elf. Mariah couldn’t help but feel a small pain of jealously in her heart. She saw him wink at her too!

 _“How…dare he!”_ Mariah thought to herself. _“Even after he was being so nice to me! Maybe he doesn’t like me in that way.”_

Kili looked over and saw Dwalin and the rest looking at him. He bit the inside of his cheek and then shrugged. “I can’t say I fancy Elves, too thin. They’re all high cheekbones and creamy skin.” He motioned to an elf that walked behind him. “Although, that one there’s not bad.”

“That’s not an Elf Maid.” Dwalin said, trying to not laugh.

The elf turned around and revealed it was a male. The dwarves and Mariah burst out laughing.

“That’s funny…” Kili trailed off while looking embarrassed, nibbling on some bread.

“Mariah has creamy skin and beautiful cheek bones. Is she not your type, Brother?” Fili said with a grin. Fili leaned over and put an arm around Mariah’s shoulder. “I’ll take her then.” He teased.

Mariah knew Fili was trying to cheer her up, so she played along. Mariah put an arm around Fili as well and gave Fili a wink.

Kili made a pout with his bottom lip and went to put his hand on her waist. She tapped his hand and pointed at him.

“No.” She said sternly and turned her head away from Kili, still slightly fuming about the whole elf thing.

The dwarves hated the music that the elves were playing. Mariah liked it. The music was calm and soothing.

Bofur decided to change up the music and sing to everyone. He stood up and started to sing this very catchy song while stomping his feet. While he sang, the dwarves threw food at each other and at the elves.

“ _There’s an inn,_

_There’s an inn,_

_There’s a merry old inn_

_Beneath an old grey hill,_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_One night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_That plays a five stringed fiddle._

_And up and down he saws his bow_

_Now squeaking high,_

_Now purring low,_

_Now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey diddle diddle,_

_A jig that would wake the dead._

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

_‘It’s after three!’ he said.”_

Everyone, but the elves, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Thorin clapped at Bofur’s performance. He bowed to each table and went back to his seat.

Later that night the dwarves, Bilbo, and her all had a small little party. Somehow the dwarves ended up with meat. Everyone had their armor off and just wore their loose clothes. The dwarves sang and danced. They even told stories about their lives.

“How’s your wound?” Kili asked in a soft tone.

“It’s healed. Don’t worry.” She replied with a harsh tone.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kili asked with a small frown.

Mariah sat up and scooted away from Kili. Kili scooted close to her and grabbed her shoulder.

“You know what…” She whispered at him.

“…Is it because of what happened at dinner?”

“With what happened with the Elf Maid, yes.”

“Are you jealous?” He asked with a small grin.

“…Nope.” She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

“Alright, if you say so.” He bit back a grin. “I guess since you aren’t jealous…then I can go flirt with more Elves.”

Mariah looked over at him with a glare. “Fine…I don’t care.” She thought to herself. _“We aren’t dating so why should it matter?”_

Kili smiled and laid down, putting his head on her lap. “Eh, I’m too lazy. Besides, you’re more fun to bug.”

Mariah huffed and grabbed his nose, plugging it. “Look here…I don’t care if you are a prince or not, I will kick your ass if you decide to play with a woman’s emotions like that again.”

“You mean your emotions.” Kili said with a nasally voice.

Mariah furrowed her eyebrows. “And the Elf Maid’s feelings.”

Kili looked up at her with moved his face away to make her let go, which she did. “You do care don’t you?” Kili said and looked up at her.

“Of course I do.” She admitted and looked down at him. “You should already know that. Hell, I’m sure everyone knows that.”

“You are such a woman…” Kili frowned and sat up. He barely touched her arm where the wound was. “I…should have been there to stop it. I’m so thankful for my brother to have been there when I wasn’t. If you would have died…”

“Don’t, Kili…please.” She said. “You were protecting me to the best of your abilities; it was just an accident. Don’t think of it too much.” Mariah paused for a moment before adding. “If you do…I will make you shut up.”

“Sounds very tempting…but not tonight.” He teased and kissed her temple. “I have a feeling that if we were to have kids…we’d be in for one hell of a journey.” Kili whispered in Mariah’s ear.

 _“Kids?”_ She thought to herself. “What? They’d have my problems with fighting and your troublesome ways?” She teased.

“Not to mention…our sons would have my handsome looks.” Kili said with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh no, the ladies better watch out. Poor girls…they wouldn’t know what to do with themselves.” Mariah teased and nudged his arm with her elbow.

He chuckled. “Our daughters would be such beauties, just like their mother.”

Mariah smiled and poked his nose. “Stop…if you keep this up I might have you ask me to marry now.” She was joking of course and could tell Kili knew. She looked around to see if any of the dwarves were looking at them and no one was. They were all enjoying their food.

Kili pressed a kiss to her hand. “Not yet…I need to be your sweetheart first.” He paused for a moment. “Do…you want to be sweethearts?”

Mariah blushed and hid her face in his chest. “I would love to be…but is this too soon?”

“I don’t think so. We are going in our speed.” He frowned slightly. “Do you feel like I’m rushing you?”

“No…I just wanted to make sure you’re okay with this.” Mariah blushed a bit. “I mean, I just hope everyone will be okay with us.”

“Of course I am.” Kili patted her back gently. “Then it’s settled…you are mine and I am yours.”

“Kili…what if-…”

“What are you two whispering about?” Fili asked and nudged his brother.

“Mariah just agreed to be my sweetheart.” Kili admitted.

Mariah saw everyone smiling at each other before they clapped. Mariah looked up at Kili who looked to Thorin. Thorin’s eyes were not cold like they normally were, but they weren’t as warm as they were a moment ago.

 _“Does he not approve?”_ Mariah thought.

They all started to sing and dance again. Kili was quiet and then looked over at Mariah.

“Would…you sing another song?” Kili asked.

“A song from my world?” She looked a little puzzled, not knowing what to sing.

Kili nodded and ran a hand over her cheek. “I want to know more about your world…and hearing songs from it helps.”

“Hmm, okay. I don’t know what to sing though. Let me think…” She trailed off in thought.

 _“I could sing Come What May, but would that be too cheesy?”_ She thought to herself and frowned. _“He wouldn’t mind that. Gah! All I can think of are love songs!”_

“Have you thought of one yet?” Fili asked

“I think so. It’s a love song…I can try to think of another one though.” She said to her sweetheart’s brother.

“No.” Kili shook his head. “Sing it please, Love.”

Mariah blushed and sat up straight so she could sing properly. She didn’t have a strong voice; it was more of a softer tone voice.

“I heard this song from a movie called ‘Moulin Rouge’. It’s a sad love story of a woman who sells herself and a writer. They fall in love and later on she finds out she’s sick. Long story short she dies of her illness and the writer was never the same. The song is a duet between the writer and his love.” She said and cleared her throat before she started to sing.

_“Never knew I could feel like this,_

_It’s like I’ve never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss;_

_Every day I love you more and more._

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons may change, winter to spring;_

_But I love you until the end of time._

_Come what may, come what may,_

_I will love you until my dying day.”_

The dwarves gathered around closer to listen to her sing. She noticed Kili was looking up at her in awe and it made her a bit more nervous. She closed her eyes and took a breath before continuing, calming her nerves.

_“Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

_Suddenly my life doesn’t seem such a waste._

_It all revolves around you._

_And there’s no mountain too high,_

_No river too wide._

_Sing out in song and I’ll be there by your side._

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide…”_

She glanced over at Kili but looked away from him after she sang this part, embarrassed that he still had that look of awe on his face.

_“But I love you_

_Until the end of time._

_Come what may,_

_Come what may._

_I will love you until my dying day.”_

She ended the song and smiled at everyone. All the dwarves and Bilbo were smiling and clapping for her. Kili stood up and went over to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

“That was amazing, Mariah.” He grinned. “What made you think of that song?”

“I wonder…” She teased and giggled a bit.

“Well, it was beautiful. Thank you.” He kissed her forehead and brought her in for a hug.

Mariah stood there, hugging him back. She wondered why he never kissed her lips yet. Maybe it’s a dwarf thing, wait until the wedding and then kiss?

It was bed time and Mariah had to leave for bed. She felt bad if she turned down a nice, cozy bed and wished Kili would join her. Kili denied with a puckered brow. He explained to her that it would look as if they copulated when morning arrived. Mariah didn’t care if people thought that, but Kili knew she would care later. He was right.

Mariah laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her life had become this wonderful adventure. She found friends and a lover. They all accepted her. No one gave her any doubts that she wasn’t meant to be there. A knock on the door had Mariah out of her thoughts.

“Come in…” She said sleepy.

“My dear, I’m sorry if I woke you…” Gandalf said as he came in. “I found someone who can help you understand your reason for being here. Also, she can help you find your way home.”

“Home? But, I belong here now.” Mariah said and started to get anxious. “I…I’m with Kili. I can’t just leave him.”

“Shh, she’s not going to tell you to leave. I have found out that there’s a way for you to travel from our world to yours, back and forth. Come.” He led out a hand for Mariah.

Mariah grabbed his hand and followed him to an open area. There was a round table in the middle with Elrond sitting at it. She looked over and seen a beautiful, tall woman who glowed.

“Mariah…this is Lady of Lorien, Galadriel.” Gandalf greeted and walked her to the stunning woman.

“Hello.” Galadriel spoke with a very warming smile.

Mariah bowed and started to fidget with her hands.

“I was told you have questions as to how you can get back to your home and why you are here. I will answer those questions, but first may I see your necklace?” She asked and held out her pale hand.

Mariah nodded and started to undo her necklace. The woman stopped her and shook her head.

“Don’t take it off…I have no knowledge about what would happen if you did.” She slowly took the pendent in her hand and smiled. “This necklace…used to belong to a woman I once knew.” She smiled and then frowned. “How did you come of this?”

“My grandmother gave this to me…for my birthday.” She explained and looked down at it.

Galadriel looked to Gandalf and Elrond. “Would you two please leave us? I need to speak to her alone.”

The two men nodded and bowed before leaving. Mariah looked up at her and blushed when she saw her staring back at her.

“Ask away, Mariah. I will answer all questions you have…”

“Why am I here?” She asked.

“You are here to bring an end to the war. You are here to help these dwarves find their homeland. You are here to help save them.” She answered in a gentle voice.

“Save them?” Mariah looked down and walked over to the table. She sat down and looked over to Galadriel. “Why me?”

“Why you?” She asked and smiled. “Because, you belong here, I’m sure you of all people realize that. You’ve grown fond of a certain Prince dwarf.”

“I have…” She admitted.

“Gandalf told me you wished to go home. Would you mind telling me why if you love Kili so much?”

“That was before I knew my feelings. Now, I’m not so sure on leaving.” Mariah sighed. “I do miss my family.”

“Well, I do know you can travel back to your world and then here.” She said. “Would you like to know how?”

Mariah looked at her. “It’s been days or weeks since I’ve been here…they probably already have me on a missing persons list.”

“Time there goes by slower when you are here. If you were to return, however, one day there is a day here. One day here is…not even a minute there. It’s very hard to explain.”

“Can you show me?” Mariah asked and stood up.

“I can tell you how to do it.” Galadriel said. “You need to be at a relaxed state of mind. You need to wish nothing more than to be where you once were.” She frowned slightly. “If you wish to come back, you need to wish to be by them. If it helps, wish to be beside Kili.”

“Will I be beside him?”

“No…but you will be in an area around him. Not far.” She answered.

“Before, you said save them…” Mariah trailed off.

“You’ll know when the time comes as to what I mean by that. I can’t tell you when this happens. I can tell you this, you will have to choose. It’s going to be one of the most difficult challenges you will face. I apologize in advance for what your journey will come to. Fate hasn’t been decided yet. Only you can. Once you’ve made your choice, your journey will end.”

“I’ll go home?” Mariah asked with a frown, her heart started to pound.

“You already are home, Mariah.”

“You’re right…I’m sorry I meant…”

“I know.” Galadriel smiled and held out her hand.

Mariah touched it gently and smiled. “Lady Galadriel…I have a question. It’s more of…a stupid girl question.”

The woman couldn’t help but smile, knowing what she was going to ask. “Yes, he does.”

“Really?” Mariah asked.

“He thinks of nothing else but you. He thinks about the future. He thinks about your past, only what you’ve told him. I will not lie, he thinks about how he would purpose to you a lot in his head. Even now as he dreams, it’s of you.”

“Thank you.” Mariah said with a smile.

“You’re welcome. You must be tired, though. Please, get some rest.”

Mariah left after saying bye to her. She walked to her room and into her bedroom. She laid there and thought of her old world.

“Maybe, I should try it…” She mumbled and then closed her eyes.

Mariah followed Galadriel’s directions and soon enough she was floating in the purple and black mist again. She was going back to her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Would you all be okay with me bringing Mariah’s older sister, Alexis, into the story? I was thinking about her having a female in the party. Because, let’s be honest…men can be a handful when you’re around them 24/7. Perhaps Alexis can maybe be with Fili? Who knows? Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven **

Mariah opened her eyes and found she was in a bathroom. She looked around and saw her bag was there. Her elvish clothes were gone and she wore a swimsuit. Mariah still had the towel wrapped around her though. A knocking on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

“Sorry! Coming!” She said and slowly stood up.

Mariah looked in the mirror and seen she looked tired. She felt tired. She went to the door and unlocked it, walking out of the bathroom, with her bag and stuff.

Mariah saw her mother, step father, sister, and little brother. They were all in the water playing.

 _“Was it all a dream?”_ Mariah thought to herself. Nothing has changed. She’s in her bathing suit when she should be in that elven dress.

“Mariah!” Shouted a female voice.

Mariah looked over and seen it was her sister. She ran over to her and hugged her tightly. It felt so long since she saw her.

“Mariah…? Are you okay? Did someone bother you?” Alexis asked in a worried tone. “You look worn out.”

Mariah didn’t speak. Instead she shook her head and let go of her sister. It was all a dream. Kili, Thorin, Fili…everyone, middle Earth and the elves, just a dream. She looked down to her necklace and seen it wasn’t glowing at all. It was dull and lifeless just like when she received it from her grandmother.

Her heart felt like it sank to the ground. That love she felt for a man was all fake. He didn’t exist. None of them did. There was no Kili and that felt so shattering to her. She felt like he was the only man, fake or real, who would ever love her.

“Can we go home? Please?” Mariah asked sadly.

“What? Is the sun too much for you?” Alexis teased.

“I just want to go home. I feel so tired…”

“You do look exhausted…” Alexis turned and yelled out to their mother. “Mum! Mariah isn’t feeling too well! Can we go home?”

Their mother nodded to her question. “Sure! We’ll meet you both at the car.”

She was finally home and in her bedroom. She took a shower before and it felt so nice. Hot water had never felt so good. Her body was so sore. Maybe it was from laying there on the cement for who knows how long? Surely the cement isn’t such a nice thing to lie on.

When she was in her room, she was dressing and noticed something on her arm. It was a red mark, like she was scratched but it healed up after a week. Mariah was confused at first. Did she scratch herself about a week ago and never notice? Her eyes widened when she realized it was the wound she got from an Orc arrow.

 _“So it was all real? Middle Earth wasn’t fake!”_ She smiled to herself and then frowned. _“I miss him so dearly…maybe I should go back. No, I should pack up for the journey. I should actually be ready this time!”_

Mariah grabbed a paper and pen to write down a list of what she needed.

First aid kit:

Bandages

Tape

Antibiotic ointment

Antiseptic wipes

Aspirin

Gauze

Tweezers

Mariah frowned a bit. _“Would the aspirin be too dangerous to use on them?”_ She put a question mark by the aspirin.

Solar powered phone charger

Sleeping bag

Water bottle

Food to cook over the campfire

Razor?

Shampoo and body wash

Deodorant

Sleeping bag

Hair ties

Toothbrush and toothpaste

That seemed good enough. She couldn’t bring her whole room with her. As for clothes she could just pack a couple of shirts or whatever. Also, bring a jacket. She would need to buy a charger though.

Mariah thought for a moment. _“I should bring my female supplies…”_

She took out her phone and wondered if the picture she had with Kili was still on there. It was. Her heart melted at the sight of him. His hair looked dirty as so did his face, but he was hers. Well, is hers. Was, is…the whole time thing is very confusing to Mariah. She put the picture as her background on her phone.

 _“That’s not weird…right?”_ She thought to herself.

“Mariah?” A voice came through the door. It was Alexis.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“May I come in?”

“Sure…”

Alexis came in and went over to Mariah. She sat down on the bed and looked over her shoulder.

“What are you up to?” Alexis asked.

“I’m just…” She covered her paper. “Writing stuff.”

“Oh! Are you writing a story? Let me see!” She grabbed the notebook out from under her and started to read it. “Are…you leaving?”

Mariah shook her head but then sighed. “Well, in a way…it’s too long of a story. I don’t have much time until I need to be somewhere.”

“Where?” She asked and looked at Mariah’s phone, which was still lit up. “Who’s that guy?”

She flipped her phone over and frowned at her sister. “It’s no one.”

“Doesn’t seem like no one.” Alexis said with a frown. “So, the stories Grandmother told us were true. Is that picture taken in that one place? I can’t remember what Grandma said but…she spoke of a wonderful land.” She paused for a moment. “The stories Grandma had told us as children, they were true. I know it. The way she spoke about it showed, but all the creatures she spoke of…” Alexis looked at her sister. “I thought they couldn’t have been real.”

“It’s called Middle Earth.” Mariah admitted.

“That’s right…” She pointed to the necklace. “Grandma warned me before you got that. She told me you would change after she gave that to you. She told me the journey you would have. At first I didn’t believe her, but deep down I knew it was true. Just like her stories.”

“Kili…” She mumbled.

“What?”

“His name is Kili. He’s a prince and…” She smiled with a sigh. “He’s wonderful.”

“How long were you away?” Alexis asked.

“I’ve been gone for…” She started to count and frowned. “I don’t know. I lost track.”

“Wow…” Alexis sighed and looked at the list. “I want to come.”

“No.” Mariah said without hesitation.

“Why not?” She asked with a frown.

“You belong here.”

“I belong with my sister.” Alexis said and stuck her tongue out. “You and I both know that we are best friends. We are like this…” She crossed her fingers. “We read each other’s minds, Mariah. I want to go and have fun too. Maybe I could meet a cute girl or guy! Maybe an elf! I like elves.”

Mariah laughed. “I’m on a journey with dwarves…all men. Also, they hate elves.”

“…I’m tempted to actually change my mind now. They probably all smell and eat with food dangling out of their mouths.” Alexis quivered. “And they probably smell like shit. If they sit near me then I’ll spray them with body spray or something.”

“You have no idea. I have gotten used to it. I know you won’t. Hell, you’ll probably eat with your back to them so you don’t have to watch!” Mariah and Alexis laughed. “They are a bit polite around me because I am a woman, but they have gotten used to me so they kind of become men.”

“If they fart, I don’t give a shit who they are, I’ll fucking sit on their face and fart.” Alexis said and it made Mariah laugh so hard she was starting to cry.

When things calmed down Alexis looked at Mariah with puppy eyes. Mariah sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn’t say no to that face.

“Fine, you can come. We’ll leave in a couple of days. I don’t know if I can take you but I can try.” Mariah warned with a serious expression. “Get stuff ready and also…bring bar soap and plastic bags. I know you’ll want to bathe a lot.” She laughed. “When you’re on the journey, you don’t really think nor have time to bathe. Also, there are dangerous creatures. If they say run or hide, we run or hide.”

Alexis nodded and they started to plan out the stuff they would bring.

Mariah went to an electronic store the next day and had bought a solar powered phone charger. She even bought a water proof phone case. She was still going to put her phone in a plastic bag but…just in case.

She was in her room later that night and stared at her necklace. It looked like it glowed more than before. Almost like it was before she went to Middle Earth. Maybe it needed charged?

She told Alexis that tomorrow they would be leaving. Now, she just wanted a good night’s sleep since they wouldn’t be getting any for a while.

That night she had trouble sleeping. All she thought of was Kili. Kili, Kili, Kili. What was he doing? Was he alright? Did he know she was gone?

 _“Of course he knows I’m gone…”_ Mariah thought.

She remembered that in her world, a day that went by was a day in Middle Earth. It had only been a day or so. So everything should be fine.

Her chest started to warm up and she felt so sleepy all of a sudden. She heard that same hum from before. It sounded so much like Kili. How stupid was she? Everything reminded her of him, but this…had to of been him humming. She smiled at the thought of him humming and that lullaby put her right to sleep.

It was time to leave, Mariah told Alexis that they didn’t need to say bye to their parents because time stopped here when they were in Middle Earth. They both had their bags on their backs, dressed in jeans, long sleeve shirt, and coat.

“Hold onto me and do not let go.” Mariah ordered and she closed her eyes. “I need total silence and concentration…”

“Okay. I’ll shut up.” Alexis whispered.

“Close your eyes too…maybe it’ll help.”

Alexis did as she was told. A few minutes later they both felt airborne. They opened their eyes and the similar purple and black mist was back with the twinkling lights around her.

All too soon, they softly touched the ground of hard rock. The rocks were black, the color of coal. Not knowing where they were, Mariah looked ahead of her and seen a storm. She gripped Alexis’s hand.

“Stay by my side. I know we are close to them. We’ll just have to find them.” After she spoke they began their small journey to find the company.

“How many are there?” Alexis asked.

“There are thirteen dwarves, one wizard, and one hobbit.”

“All men?” The older one asked.

“Yes.” Mariah answered.

“They aren’t pervs are they?”

“They have their moments, but they do have manners when it comes to a lady.” Mariah defended them.

“I see. You seem to like them. Are they your friends?”

“Yes.” Mariah said and giggled. “Kili and I agreed to be sweethearts.”

“Oh, jeez…” Alexis said with the roll of her eyes.

“Hey, hey…we are just taking things slow…”

“You two haven’t kissed?”

“Not…on the lips. I mean he’s kissed my cheek, forehead, head, and chin…and hand…” She trailed off with a smile.

“Come on, Dork.” Alexis said and tugged her along.

They wandered for some time and Alexis gave the idea that they should sing.

“What do you want to sing a long too?” Mariah asked as she went through her music.

“Wake Me Up Before You Go Go! I need some Blam in my life.”

Mariah laughed and played the song. They sang allowed and even danced to the music. The sisters were fans of Glee.

 _“Jitterbug.”_ The two started to sing together in a deep voice.

 _“You put the boom boom into my heart!”_ The older one sang and acted like she was patting her heart.

 _“Do, do!”_ Mariah sang like a background singer.

_“You send my soul sky high with your lovin starts. A jitterbug into my brain.”_

_“Yeah, yeah!”_

_“It goes bang bang bang ‘til my feet do the same.”_

_“Something’s bugging me. Something ain’t right. My best friend told me what you did last night! You left me sleeping in my bed. I was dreaming, but….”_

Then they both started to sing at the same time.

_“I should have been with you instead!_

_Wake me up before you go go._

_Don’t leave me hanging on like a yo yo._

_Wake me up before you go go._

_I don’t wanna miss when you hit that high_

_Wake me up before you go go_

_‘Cause I’m not planning on going solo._

_Wake me up before you go go_

_Take me dancing tonight.”_

They both started to sing in a high pitch voice.

_“I wanna hit that high yeah, yeah!”_

They continued to sing until the song was almost over when she heard someone yell from behind them.

“There she is!” Yelled a strong and powerful voice. It sounded like Thorin. “She’s with someone!”

Mariah stopped her music and turned her phone off, did her little routine of putting it away as she turned to face the voice. Down the path she could see a huge group of men. It was the dwarves. She scanned the group for Kili and smiled happily when she seen him.

“Come on!” She said to Alexis and took her hand.

They both ran back from where they were coming from. Mariah saw Kili drop everything and run to her. His face was a happy ‘I’m glad you are alive’ look.

She let go of Alexis and swung open her arms, Kili caught her in his and spun her around. She giggled as she felt her belly flutter from being spun around.

Kili put her down and grabbed her face between his hands. “Mariah, it’s you…right? It’s you my darling?”

“Darling?” Alexis said and then realized it was the guy from the picture. “Oh, that guy.” She mumbled.

“Yes, it’s me…” She said and frowned when she seen his expression was a sour and hurtful one.

“You left…you were gone for a couple of days. You…” He couldn’t find the words and looked over, seeing Alexis. “Who’s this?”

“Oh!” She let go of Kili and grabbed Alexis’s arm. “Everyone, this is my big sister, Alexis.”

“Hey.” She said and crinkled her nose at the smell of the dwarves. She carefully looked around the group and shook her head. “I like my men short, but damn…” Alexis trailed off.

“Short huh?” Fili said with a sneer. “Then you’ll definitely like this one.” He pointed towards Bilbo.

Alexis looked at Bilbo up and down. She made a small squeak before cuddling Bilbo into her torso. “Oh my god, you’re adorable!”

Bilbo swayed his arms, not being able to breathe. His face was right in her chest. Mariah felt a little sorry for the guy.

“Sis, you’re suffocating him…” Mariah said and poked Alexis’s arm.

“Oh…” She left go and Bilbo took a loud gasp of air.

“Lucky him…” Mariah heard Fili mutter to Kili.

“So, you went back to your world.” Thorin said with no humor at all.

Mariah nodded. “I found out how to…then I came back. While I was there…I recruited my sister. Well she sort of begged me to take her.”

Alexis stood there with a sour expression on her face. Mariah nudged her and Alexis sighed. “I asked her if I could come, not beg. I don’t like the idea of my little sister being around just men.” She looked over to Kili and then back to the rest. “You know older sibling protectiveness.”

“I know what you mean.” Fili said, nudging his brother.

“And it can get quite annoying sometimes.” Kili added with a smirk at his brother.

“Yeah it can.” Mariah added as well and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

“We can chat more about this later tonight. We must hurry. We have very little time.” Thorin ordered and walked past Mariah and Alexis.

“Wow, he’s such a charmer.” Alexis said sarcastically.

“He’s grumpy all the time. Trust me, you’ll get used to it. But yeah that is Thorin, he’s the king.” She pointed to each dwarf as she said their names. “And finally Fili and Kili, Thorin’s nephews.” Mariah said and felt a gaze on her. She turned and Kili was looking at her.

He made his way over to her before speaking. “I must speak with you…” He looked over at Alexis before continuing. “Alone.” Kili muttered to her.

“Later, Kili…we need to hurry. You heard your uncle.” Mariah mumbled.

“Mariah…we need to talk now.” He grabbed her arm and tugged her to a corner so they could have their space.

Mariah held up a finger to Alexis so she knew to stay there and give them space. Alexis wasn’t too happy about Kili dragging her little sister away.

“Mariah, don’t you ever do that again.” Kili put his forehead to hers and his eyes were closed. “If you must go back to your world, please tell me first. You have no idea the pain and suffering I went through. I thought you left us…for good. Gandalf told us you would be back, but he too has left and then I started to have my doubts.” He sighed and opened his eyes. “You are so important to me.”

“Kili, I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stay for so long.” She frowned and kissed his nose. “I’m back now and possibly will never leave again. When I was away…I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t get you out of my head. It’s like you are a tattoo on my heart and brain. You’re always there.” She rolled her eyes. “That sounded better in my head.”

Kili chuckled and picked her up bridal style. “Well, I’m glad you are back. I am also glad I was your every thought. You were mine as well.” He carried her to the group and her sister couldn’t help but smile when she seen how happy Mariah was but made a barfing noise to tease her little sister.

Kili put her down onto the ground. The line went Kili, Mariah, Alexis, and Fili. Mariah and Kili were chatting a lot, like they needed to catch up on everything. Fili and Alexis seemed to have gotten along too. They bonded over how stupid their younger siblings are.

“So where are we going anyways?” Asked Alexis.

“We are going to Erebor.” Fili said.

“Yeah because I know what Erebor is.” Alexis said with a roll of her eyes. “Okay, but what about the mountains ahead of us? What are they?” She asked.

“They are called the Misty Mountains.” Kili answered.

“Misty Mountains…that sounds a bit unnerving.” Mariah said.

“Just a bit…” Alexis added. “Let me guess, does it rain a lot?”

“It’s not very safe but we need to pass though it to get to our homeland.” Bofur said. “You missed quite a lot when you were gone, Lady Mariah.”

“Bofur, please just call me Mariah…” She thought for a moment. “Anyone gossip about me?”

“My little brother couldn’t stop whining about you.” Fili said and then made a silly imitation of Kili complaining. He even tried to do Kili’s puppy dog eye look. “Oh, where is she? Why isn’t she back? Is she coming back? Did I scare her away when I asked her to be my sweetheart? I wish I could hold her right now.”

“Oh, shut up. I was not like that.” Kili growled.

“You were like that. You acted like a lost puppy.” Bofur teased.

“Okay, okay…you guys can stop now.” Kili sighed out.

“Did you really act like that?” Mariah asked as she nudged his side.

“Well, sort of…” He looked away as if he was ashamed. “I felt like I was going mental when you were away. Like I said, I didn’t like that you were absent.”

“I’m sorry…I should have told you.” Mariah murmured.

“Please, don’t do it again.” He held her hand in his as they walked. “At least inform me first…”

“Okay, Kili.” She said and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. “I promise.”

“Mariah was no different. She talked about Kili a lot. I was annoying…” Alexis added. “Kili, Kili, Kili…it made me want to shove a dirty sock in her mouth to get her to shut up.”

“Ew!” Mariah said with a laugh.

“You laugh now but wait until I crack.” Alexis said in what seemed like a joking way.

Sometimes it was hard to tell when Alexis was joking about this kind of stuff. Sometimes she meant it and others she didn’t.

Later that night they all set up camp. Alexis was very confused as to why there were no tents. Mariah explained that they sleep outside, under the starts and on the ground.

“No.” Alexis said. “There are bugs and you know I don’t do well with bugs!”

“I don’t either but you don’t see me complaining…” Mariah said as she laid out her sleeping bag. “Just lay out your sleeping bag next to me.”

“I’ll sleep next to you.” Kili said to Mariah and put his bedding by hers.

Fili put his on the opposite side of Kili. So it went Alexis, Mariah, Kili, and Fili. They all sat together and Mariah stood up.

“I’ll be right back.” She said and went over to her bag.

While she was bending over, rummaging through her bag, her butt crack was hanging out. Fili pointed it out to the guys and they all snickered. Alexis stood up.

“Watch this.” She whispered and walked over to Mariah.

Mariah heard someone trying to spit but it didn’t register in her brain until she felt wetness on her crack. She yelped and turned around to see it was Alexis. She was laughing her ass off just as much as the guys were.

Thorin wasn’t around because he was keeping watch. Mariah whined and then stuck her hand in her pants to get the spit out.

“You Bitch!” She shouted and then started to chase Alexis with the spit that was on her hand.

Alexis ran away from her, shouting. “Stop it! No, that’s fucking gross!”

“You spit in my ass crack!” Mariah complained and tackled her sister.

“What is going on?” Thorin said as he came back to the group. He spotted Mariah and Alexis. Mariah was on top of Alexis and Alexis was trying to hold her sister’s arm away from her. “What are you-…I don’t want to know. Just keep quiet. If you two are going to play then do it on a night we don’t have to worry about Goblins and other dangerous creatures.”

And like that, Thorin was off. He went back to his post.

“You two are something.” Bofur said as he whipped away a tear. Everyone was calming down, every once in a while someone would chuckle.

“I’ll get you back for that.” Mariah threatened her sister.

“I’d like to see you try.” Alexis said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope bringing Mariah’s sister, Alexis, into the story was okay. I figured she needed another female in the party. Being surrounded by men…has to be tiresome. FYI Alexis is inspired by my older sister. I asked if she wanted to be in my story and she was okay with it. I hope that when she reads this, if she does, she won’t put a dirty sock in my mouth…It’s going to be a little while before I’ll be able to update again. Maybe a week…or a week and a half. My job has me working a lot of days this week. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Eight **

A day had passed and the group was continuing through the mountain pass. A violent thunderstorm was upon them. The winds blew their clothing and hair all over. It felt like they were in a tornado. There were a couple of times Mariah or Alexis lost their balance and almost fell to their death. Luckily Fili or Kili had a hold of them.

The path they hiked on was very tiny and thin. They had to form a single line and basically hug the mountain so they would not fall to their deaths. The rain made it tough to see ahead or at all. Their vision was blurry and dark.

“Alright, hold on!” Mariah heard Thorin shout. His voice seemed like he was a miles away, shouting at them.

Mariah saw Bilbo slip but some dwarves caught him and stopped him from falling off the edge.

“We must find shelter!” Thorin shouted once more.

It was so hard to hear, because of the loud thundering from the sky and the gust of wind that blew so hard it knocked the breath out of her.

“Look out!” Another voice shouted. To Mariah it sounded like Dwalin.

They all looked up and saw a giant rock flying towards them. The boulder hit the edge of the mountain and shattered around them.

“Alexis!” Mariah shouted and held onto her sister’s hand.

“Hold on!” Bifur shouted.

“This is no thunderstorm! It’s a thunder battle!” Balin pointed. “Look!”

Mariah looked up to where Balin pointed at. There stood a giant made out of stone. Next to the giant was another, looking exactly the same but had different edges on it. She watched as the giants threw rocks at each other. It looked like they were having a snowball fight but with rocks and giants.

“Take cover!” Thorin shouted as a rock was thrown at them again.

“Hold on!” Nori called out as shards of rock fell down on them, luckily missing them.

As the stone giants fought, the ground beneath the company started to break around them. Mariah grabbed a hold of her sister and pushed her to be in front of her, so she could get away before her. The ground started to separate the group between Mariah and Alexis.

Fili grabbed onto Mariah tightly as he saw that there was no way forward. Mariah and Fili looked over to their siblings. Alexis was crying out for her sister while Kili had a hold of her.

Kili’s face looked distraught and afraid. He was afraid for his older brother and his love. She could tell that he wished to be in their shoes instead. Knowing all too well of how much Kili would rather he be hurt than anyone else.

“Mariah! Fili!” Kili shouted.

Mariah held onto Fili tightly, since that all she could do besides look at the love of her life and sister being torn away from her.

“Kili!” Fili shouted; his voice sounding brittle and strangled.

The giant that Fili and the rest were on started to fight with the rest of the giants. It lost and started to fall towards the rest of the group. There was a ledge that was coming up and as they fell, all Mariah could think about was death. This was it. This was how she died.

There was nothing but darkness. Her thoughts were all she had for what felt like a life time. There was movement and she could now hear again. It was like all her senses were coming back to her. She opened her eyes and found Fili tapping her cheek, shouting her name.

“Mariah!” He shouted.

“Fili?” She sounded confused but realized what had happened; they were safe.

Mariah wrapped her arms around Fili, enjoying the moment with her, maybe soon to be, brother. Her heart swelled with joy, knowing that they were a live and okay.

She heard a voice shouting and then Balin shouted back as well.

“We’re alright! We are alive!” Balin called out.

The rest of the group came around the corner and smiled with delight, seeing their friends alive. Kili ran over to his brother and his sweetheart, holding them to his body. His hold was tight but shook from being frightened just moments ago.

Mariah placed her head in the crook of Kili’s neck. Fili wrapped his arms around his brother and Mariah as well. She was just happy to be alive.

“Mariah!” Shouted a female voice.

She glanced up and saw Alexis. Her face lit up and she got out of Fili and Kili’s arms, wrapped her own around her older sister.

She wept as well as Alexis, holding each other. They thought they would have never of saw each other again.

“Where’s Bilbo? Where’s the Hobbit?” Bofur asked.

Mariah let go and started to look for Bilbo. She saw two small hands on the edge of the cliff. Mariah pointed to the edge and shouted. “There! Bilbo!”

They all turned and saw Bilbo had fallen off the edge of the mountain, holding on for dear life.

“Get him!” Thorin shouted.

“Grab my hand! Bilbo! Come on and take it!” Bofur shouted.

“Mariah!” Alexis shouted, grabbing for her arm but missed.

Mariah went to the edge and held out her hand as well, trying to reach for the Hobbit’s coat. “Bilbo,” Mariah shouted, her voice was thick with fright.

Thorin jumps down the side of the cliff, grabbing a hold of Bilbo and helped him up. As Thorin tried to help himself back up on the ledge, Dwalin grabbed ahold of Thorin and lifted him up.

Mariah and Alexis hugged Bilbo tightly, crying into his shoulder. He held them back and patted their head.

“Shh…shh…I’m okay.” He tried to calm her.

“Are you…?” Mariah asked as she sniffled.

“Yes I am…”

“I thought we lost our burglar.” Dwalin said with a sigh of relief.

“He’s been lost ever since he left home.” Thorin said in a cold tone. “He should never have come. He has no place amongst us.”

Mariah looked to Bilbo and saw how hurt he was. Anger and rage flowed in her. Mariah had enough of Thorin.

“You, Prick!” Mariah shouted and stood up, facing Thorin. “How dare you speak like that, after all Bilbo has done for you and for this company?”

“How dare you speak that way to me, Human?” Thorin shouted back. “Know your place!”

“No! You need to be talked this way to! You need to learn that you can’t just say things that hurt and think it is okay, Thorin!” Mariah glared at him. “You need to apologize to Bilbo right now!”

Kili got in front of Mariah as she was about to say more to Thorin.

“Control your woman, Kili!” Thorin shouted at his nephew.

“He doesn’t need to control her!” Alexis added.

Fili grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. “Now isn’t a good time.”

“Don’t touch me!” Alexis shrugged his hand off her.

While Alexis was supporting her sister, Kili grabbed Mariah and held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. “Mariah, you need to stop. Please…stop.” His voice was a hard command but had that caring tone of his in it.

“No! He….he hurt-…”

“I’m fine, Mariah.” Bilbo said and stood up. “I’m fine.” His smile didn’t meet his eyes but she could tell that he knew she cared for his feelings. That meant something to him.

“No…you’re not okay. I know you, Bilbo. I’ve been in your shoes. I know the feeling of not belonging somewhere; I have felt that way before.” Mariah looked over at Alexis and then back to Bilbo. “I’m sorry if I overreacted. I can’t stand my friends or family being hurt. That’s all.”

Bilbo moved over to Mariah and smiled. He put a hand on her shoulder. “I know, Mariah. Thank you for caring and understanding.”

“Dwalin!” Thorin shouted when he found a cave they could stay in. “Search the cave.”

Dwalin went inside and checked out the cave. A moment passed before he poked his head out and spoke to the company. “There’s nothing here.”

“Right then, let’s start a fire.” Gloin said as they all went into the cave.

“No, no fires. Not in this place.” He placed a hand on Gloin’s shoulder. “Get some sleep, we start at first light.” Thorin ordered.

“We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan.” Balin added.

“Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch.” Thorin said and went off to be by himself.

Everyone was in their bedding, either asleep or just lying there. Mariah couldn’t sleep. She was still too upset with Thorin, but she hated to be on someone’s bad side. She snuck out of Kili’s arms and went over to where Thorin sat. He had not yet gone to sleep.

As she walked over to Throin she glimpsed over and saw Alexis cuddling with Bilbo. He was awake and looked over to Mariah when she passed by.

“Help me.” He mouthed and Mariah held in a laugh.

She went over and slowly removed Alexis’s grasp around the hobbit. He scooted out of the way and sighed in relief.

“Thank you…I was suffocating there.” Bilbo admitted.

“She likes you as if you were her pet, if she gets to be too much just tell me.” She whispered and stood up.

There were footsteps behind Thorin and he looked over and he realized it was her, he frowned and looked away.

“Come to insult me more, Child?” Thorin asked. “I do not need more arguing, especially with someone who is with my younger nephew.”

“No. I came to apologize.” Mariah admitted. “…May I?” She asked, pointing to a spot next to him.

He nodded and still didn’t look at her. “I’m not one to forgive so easily, but I do see why you acted the way you did. I let my anger get the best of me.”

She sat down and sighed. “It was just in the heat of the moment. We almost lost Bilbo to the cliff and then…you hurt him. I don’t like the people I care for to get hurt. If someone would have said something like that to you I would have acted the same way.”

She saw a smile appear on his face. It was subtle but still there. “You care for my feelings?”

“Well, I’m not going to lie…you do intimidate me, but that’s beside the point. Kili looks up to you and I see that. He’s told me wonderful things about you that even I also look up to you. I’ve never really had a father figure, but if I did…” She scratched her head. “I guess what I’m trying to say is…I see you as much of a father figure as I can. I don’t exactly know what to see in that but from what I understand…”

He chuckled and put his hand on her head. “You do not need to explain to me. I understand.” He paused for a moment before adding. “If you were to marry Kili, you would make me a proud king to have you be a part of my family, even if you are a human and not royalty.” He frowned and took his hand away.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, worried that she did something wrong.

“I do not normally talk about feelings nor do I speak like this to anyone. It rarely happens yet…” He looked over at her. “It feels like I can talk this way with you. It’s odd.”

“I have that effect on people. Trust me; I don’t see why people tell me everything.” She laughed softly.

“Neither do I. You have a big mouth.” He teased.

“Now, I know where they get their humor and teasing from.” Mariah smiled.

“Yeah, when I was younger I teased them a lot.” He sighed. “But they were little shitheads.”

Mariah laughed softly. “You helped raise them, right?” She asked and he nodded. “You did a very good job.”

“Thank you, Miss Mariah. That was very kind of you to say.” He bowed his head a bit. “You need sleep.” His eyebrows furrowed, which meant to Mariah that he was in daddy mode.

“Yes, Sir!” She joked and saluted to him, making him smile a bit.

“Sleep well.” Thorin said.

“You too, Thorin.” She said, standing up and making her way over to Kili.

She laid down and cuddled up close to her love. She felt him shift and pull her closer to him. He smelt of sweat and dirt, but it didn’t bother her. It’s his smell and she loved everything about him. She even loved his eating habits, which were kind of rubbing onto her.

Mariah woke up to the sound of Thorin yelling.

“Wake up. Wake up!” Thorin shouted.

Mariah moved out of Kili’s arms to see what was going on. Kili, as well, sat up and looked around to see why Thorin was shouting. He went to grab Mariah to protect her but as soon as he did that they all fell down into a cavern.

Mariah screamed as she fell down the hole. “Kili!”

“Mariah!” He shouted as he tried to reach for her but failed.

They all ended up falling into a pile in a cage. Before they could even stand up and realize what was happening, a swarm of Goblins came and grabbed them. They all fought against the Goblins, trying desperately hard to get them off.

Suddenly, they were all taken by the Goblins. One Goblin had a hold of Mariah’s wrist. She looked at how disgusting the Goblin’s hand was. It almost made her vomit. The Goblin’s hand had long black nails, almost like claws. Around the thumb area, where it meets the palm, there were boils. Some of them looked as if they were about to pop.

 _“I bet Alexis is having a great time having these fucks touching her.”_ Mariah thought.

She looked around to see where Kili was. He was over by his brother, looking around to find Mariah probably. Mariah turned to see if her sister was near her and realized that Alexis wasn’t even in the group. Neither was Bilbo.

“Where did they go?” Mariah thought as her anxiety started to take effect.

Her breathing became uneven as she thought about her sister and Bilbo, possibly lying dead in the cage. Maybe they didn’t even make it in the cage.

 _“What if they fell off the edge and plummeted to their deaths?”_ Mariah’s vision started to blur and colors started to fade. _“An anxiety attack? Now?!”_

“…iah…..Mariah?!” She heard a voice call out. Mariah turned to see where the voice came from and who it belonged to. It was Bofur. “You alright there, Lass?” He asked, worry showing in his face.

Mariah shook her head and she leaned against Bofur. The Goblin, that had a hold of her, yanked her so she stood right up. The action almost caused her to lose her footing and fall.

“Stop yanking on her!” Bofur called out and punched the Goblin right in the face, knocking him over the edge.

Luckily for Mariah, the Goblin let go before he fell off. She turned to Bofur with a tired smile that showed how weak and scared she was. All of her strength was gone.

Bofur could see she needed help, so he picked her up and carried her as they walked to who knows where. She heard Bofur call out to Kili and she even saw him turn to the voice. His facial expression showed nothing but concern.

Mariah fought to keep her breathing under control. She fought to get back her body. Nothing worked. She needed Kili. She needed her sister and Bilbo to be alive and safe. She needed everything to be okay.

There was a loud bang and clashing noise, almost sounding like music. A loud voice that was very deaf toned, started to sing.

“ _Clap, snap, the black crack._

_Grip, grab, pinch and nab._

_Batter and beat_

_Make ‘em stammer and squeak!_

_Pound, pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town._

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they’re on my rack._

_Pound, pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs._

_You won’t last long on the end of my prongs._

_Clash, crash, crush, and smish._

_Bang, break, shiver, and shake._

_You can yammer and yelp,_

_But there ain’t no help._

_Pound, pound, far underground._

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town.”_

As he sang, his fat belly, flabby arms, and even the tumor on his chin and neck area jiggled. He swayed and swished his staff around, making the group and Goblins duck a few times.

“Bofur, I’m scared…” She whispered.

“It’s alright, Lass. I’m here for ya.” Bofur said as he tried to calm her.

She was slowly getting her vision and strength back. It was just enough to make out more faces and where they were.

In a way, she wished she didn’t. The Goblin King, if that’s what you want to call him, was utterly disgusting. She hid her face into Bofur’s coat more. The smell of the cave was horrid. It smelled of rotted flesh and meat, mold and old dusty caves.

“Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assasins?” The Goblin King asked.

Every time he made the slightest movement, the tumor wiggled and rolled under his skin.

“Dwarves, your Malevolence.” One Globin said.

“Dwarves?” The King asked as if he didn’t hear the Goblin right.

“We found them on the front porch.”

“Well don’t just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice!”

Mariah peeked out a bit more to see what Kili was doing but made eye contact with the disgusting King.

“Is that a female?” Asked the Goblin king. “Bring her to me!”

“No!” Kili and Fili shouted in unison.

Thorin punched away a Goblin that was coming for Mariah.

“Silence! Bring her to me now or I shall kill all of you!” The King roared, making the cave echo his voice.

Bofur fought a bit before being forced to let the Goblins take Mariah away. She stood and walked to where they wanted her, which ended her up right in front of the group. Standing alone, her legs shook. She wasn’t full recovered from her anxiety attack and this wasn’t helping. She could feel her chest tighten up again.

“And who might you be?” The king asked.

“No one of importance to you!” Kili shouted.

“I didn’t ask you, Dwarf!” He bit back.

“I…I’m Mariah.” She admitted, not knowing what to do or say.

“You are not dwarf. Human?” He asked and she nodded. “It’s been awhile since I’ve ate a human. You are not as…chunky as they are. I’ll probably just keep you, feed you until you’re fattened up and then eat you. Humans have this delicious taste that I enjoy.”

Mariah stood there, her face showed no emotion, but her body trembled from the intensity of the Goblin King.

“You will do no such thing!” Thorin shouted with a deep voice.

“And who might you be?” The King asked and then laughed. “Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain.” The king bowed mockingly. “Oh! But I’m forgetting you don’t have a mountain, and you’re not king.” He smirked, knowing he hit a nerve in Thorin. “Which makes you nobody really.”

“You’re wrong!” Mariah shouted. “He’s a-…”

“Mariah, no!” Thorin yelled out to her. “Do not make our situation any worse. Let him speak his words. Soon, they’ll mean nothing because he will be nothing.”

The king laughed at Thorin’s words. “I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg.”

“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.” Thorin answered.

“So, you think his defiling days are done, do you?” The Goblin King turned to a goblin scribe. “Send word to the pale orc; tell him I have found his prize.”

The Goblin King started to sing as torture apparatuses were brought to torture the dwarves. Mariah was kept over by the Goblin King, away and out of reach to the dwarves.

“Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you’ll be beaten and battered, from racks you’ll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town.”

One of the Goblins went through the groups stuff, coming across Thorin’s sword; the Goblin dropped it on the ground and scurried away from it.

“I know that sword! It is the Goblin cleaver! The biter! The blade that has sliced a thousand necks,” The Goblin King shouted. “Slash them, beat them, peel them, and kill them all!”

“No! Stop!” Mariah shouted.

She tried to run to the company but was stopped by a Goblin. She struggled against him as she tried so hard to go towards her love.

“Mariah!” Kili shouted as he fought off as many Goblins as he could.

One Goblin grabbed Thorin and the Goblin king ordered. “Cut off his head!”

Suddenly there was a big explosion and Gandalf arrived right in front of their eyes.

“Gandalf!” She shouted, breaking free of the shocked Goblin.

“Take up arms! Fight!” Gandalf ordered.

All of the dwarves immediately scrambled for their weapons and began to fight the Goblins. Mariah found her dagger and started to swing at the Goblins. The Goblins all backed away from her when they saw her blade.

“Follow me. Quick! Run!” Gandalf shouted and they all started to run behind Gandalf.

The Goblins chased the company and they tried to run away. Goblin Town felt like a maze to Mariah. There were so many stairs and bridges. She felt a hand grab her arm, tugging her along with them.

“Mariah, you must run faster!” Kili ordered.

“Kili, I’m trying. I…I’m not in shape like you!” She shouted as they all still ran for their lives.

They were stopped by the Goblin King showing up in front of them, blocking their way.

“You thought you could escape me?” He pushed Gandalf and the dwarves back. “What are you going to do now, Wizard?”

Suddenly Gandalf strikes him in the eye using his staff. The Goblin King yelled in pain as the sword Gandalf had sliced open his belly. Falling to his knees as he held onto his belly, he looked at Gandalf and spoke.

“That’ll do it.”

Gandalf swiftly cut open the Goblin King’s throat, killing him. The Goblin King falls and breaks the bridge that they all stood upon, plunging the dwarves, Mariah, and Gandalf down into the deep cavern below.

As they fell, Kili and Fili had a hold of Mariah. She screamed as loud as she could as she watched the ground get closer. Kili embraced Mariah to his chest, knowing the impact will hurt them but won’t be enough to kill them.

The bridge had gotten caught between the walls and then broke apart when they were only a few feet in the air. Once they landed safely on the cave’s ground, Bofur spoke up.

“Well, that could have been worse.”

They all were under debris and then the corpse of the Goblin King came down, crushing the company.

“You’ve got to be joking!” Dwalin cursed out.

Mariah was below Kili, looking up at him. She could breathe somewhat but she was very uncomfortable.

“Mariah, are you okay?” He asked as he grabbed her face, peering into her eyes.

“Y…Yeah.” She blushed and looked down then back up at him. “You’re crushing my chest. It’s not that pleasant.” She said with a slight laugh.

“I’m sorry!” Kili said as he got out of the debris. He grabbed Mariah and took her out of it as well. She went to stand up but her ankle shot a pain up her leg, making her yelp.

“My ankle…I think I twisted it or broke it.” She whined out.

“Here let me carry you.” He said and got down on one knee, his back facing her. “Get on my back, Love.”

Mariah got onto his back, holding onto him tightly. She and Kili both heard a noise and looked up.

“Gandalf!” Kili shouted, noticing the swarm of Goblins coming after them.

“There’s too many.” Dwalin said. “We can’t fight them!”

“Only one thing will save us. Daylight!” Gandalf shouted. “Come on!”

Everyone got out of the rubble and started running down a long tunnel, leading out to daylight. Mariah felt so bad making Kili carry her.

“I really am a burden…” She said into Kili’s ear as he and the company ran out into the light, away from the Goblins.

“No, my love!” He said sternly. “You’re not.”

After leaving the cave, they ran down the mountainside, stopping at a space so they could take a breather. Kili put Mariah down, sitting her on a rock.

“Gandalf, do you know any magic to help Mariah? She hurt her ankle…” Kili pleaded.

Gandalf knelt down and began murmuring something in an old and odd language. Soon enough her ankle was healed but a little tender.

“Thank you…Gandalf.” Mariah said with sincerity.

“You’re most welcome.” He said and started to count. “Five…six….eight.”

“Are you alright?” Kili asked and kissed her forehead after he knelt down.

“No…” She admitted.

“What’s wrong?” Fili asked, sitting next to her.

“First, my sister is gone and so is Bilbo. Second…” She looked away from Kili and Fili. “I’m a burden. I always get hurt. I always need help. I always need saving.”

“Love…” Kili said and grabbed her face between his hands, making her face him. “You’re not a burden. It is my duty to protect you. If you are hurt or ever need saving…I’ll be there.”

“As for your sister…I believe she is with Bilbo.” Fili said. “The Goblins didn’t notice her or Bilbo. I think it’s because they didn’t notice his smell.”

“But they noticed me. I smell like human just as much as she does.”

“You smell like a dwarf because…” Fili looked over to his brother and then back to her. “You’ve been making out with one for days.”

“I-I haven’t made out with…I...we…” Mariah blushed and hid her face.

“I’m just kidding…” He laughed.

“He is right though. It’s because you smell of me.” Kili added and sat down next to Mariah.

“Yeah I have been sleeping next to you. Alexis has been sleeping close to Bilbo.” She thought for a moment. “Then you should smell like me, a human.” She said with a questioning look.

Kili and Fili laughed. “Darling, my manly dwarf smell overthrows your human stink.”

“Great so I stink now?” She teased.

“Always.” Kili teased back and kissed her nose.

“Where did you last see Bilbo?” Gandalf asked.

“I saw him slip away when they collared us.” Oin said.

“What happened exactly? Tell me!” Gandalf demanded.

“I’ll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and took it! He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door.” He looked to Mariah who was giving him a cautious look. “We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone.”

“No, he isn’t.” A voice from behind Mariah said.

She turned around and saw it was Bilbo. Her face lit up but then looked around for her sister who then peeked out from behind the tree.

“Is it safe?” She whispered.

“Alexis?!” Mariah called out and immediately stood up, running to her.

They both hugged one another, crying out of happiness and relief.

“Mariah, I thought you were gone forever!”

“You…you suck so much! I’m so glad you’re safe, but you still suck!” Mariah cried out and they both laughed.

Kili, Fili, and Bilbo gathered around the girls, patting them on the back.

Mariah slowly let go of her sister and looked at Bilbo. “And you, Hobbit! Don’t you ever scare me like that again! You had me worried to death.” She scolded but nevertheless hugged her hobbit.

“I apologize, Mariah…” Bilbo said with a small smile.

“How did you get passed the goblins?” Fili asked.

“How indeed?” Dwalin added.

Mariah let go of Bilbo so he could speak. She noticed that he became nervous and put something in his pocket. She wondered what it was but thought if he wanted them to know he would tell them.

“Oh, what does it matter?” Gandalf said and Mariah looked over at him with a questionable look. “He’s back.”

“It matters.” Said Thorin. “I want to know. Why did you come back?”

“Look…” Bilbo started to say and looked towards Thorin with a determined look. “I know you doubt me. I know…” He sighed and tried to think of words to say. Mariah put her hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her. Bilbo turned to look at Thorin again when he spoke once more. “I know you always have. You’re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden.” He smiled a bit. “See, that’s where I belong. That’s home.” He looked from one dwarf to the next. “And that’s why I came back, because…you don’t have one, a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can.”

Mariah beamed at Bilbo before looking towards Kili. Kili looked back at her and nodded. She reached out to touch his hand but heard a loud roaring sound from up the hill.

The dwarves, hobbit, wizard, and humans all looked up the mountainside, seeing wargs and orcs. One orc, who seemed to be the leader, was pale white and missing an arm. He ordered something in an unknown language before a couple of wargs ran down the mountain.

“Out of the frying pan.” Thorin said in a shocked voice.

“…And into the fire. Run. Run!” Gandalf added and ordered as they all started to run away from the wargs that chased after them.

As the wargs were catching up to the group, Bilbo kills one of them with his sword. Other dwarves managed to kill a few before they reached the end of the cliff.

“We’re trapped!” Shouted Alexis.

“Up into the trees, all of you!” Gandalf commanded as he helped some dwarves into the trees before climbing in one himself.

Mariah and Alexis couldn’t reach the branches. They tried and even jumped for them. Kili and Fili both jumped up at the same time, grabbing onto a branch. Kili reached out for Mariah while Fili reached out for Alexis.

Alexis grabbed onto his hand with a glare. “Don’t think I owe you for this, Dwarf.”

“Oh, but you do.” Fili said with a smirk.

Mariah grabbed onto Kili’s hand, bringing herself up and into his hold.

“Mariah, I want you to climb higher. Okay?” He said sternly. “I’ll be right behind you.”

She nodded and reached up for another branch, slowly pulling herself up the tree and Kili followed. Every once in a while he boosted her up by using her butt.

“You know if it wasn’t for the wargs attacking us, I’d say you would be enjoying the view.” Mariah teased as they reached a branch where they could stand together on and be safe. “Not to mention you get an excuse to touch my butt.”

Kili chuckled a bit and winked. “Who said I didn’t like the view anyways?”

Mariah shook her head and rolled her eyes. She felt the tree shake and she held onto Kili. Looking down, Mariah saw some wargs bashing themselves against the tree.

The tree began to crack and that made them have to hop from one tree to the next. After a couple more trees fell down, they all gathered onto the last tree. The last tree was so close to the edge of the cliff, that if the tree fell they all would parish.

“Fili!” Mariah heard Gandalf shout.

She looked up and seen a pinecone that was set ablaze. They all found pinecones and set them on fire as well, using the one being thrown to Fili. Mariah and Alexis couldn’t hold the pinecones without being burnt. The dwarves were fine because their skin was touch and made for the fire.

One by one, the pinecones set the ground on fire, and even the collapsed trees. The wargs started to back off and soon the comapny all cheered, thinking they won. Kili kissed Mariah on the cheek in celebration, making her smile with glee.

Suddenly, the tree they all were on started to break from the ground. Mariah held onto Kili and looked to Alexis who held onto Fili. Fili’s face had the look of determination while Alexis looked like she wanted to punch her savior in the face.

“Hold on, Love!” Kili shouted and held onto a branch as the tree toppled over.

The tree fell and hung from the cliff. Some dwarves were starting to fall, but the ones who had a good grip on the tree saved them.

Mariah looked around to see if all the dwarves were okay but saw Thorin stand up. Her eyes widened and she cried out for him. “Thorin, no!”

Kili turned his head and so did the rest of the company. They all shouted after their king, telling him to stop, but he didn’t listen.

Thorin was making his way towards the orcs. Thorin attacked the pale orc but was easily defeated, thrown aside.

Mariah heard the orc call out something. Even though she had no idea what he was saying, she had a guess. He was going to kill Thorin and something had to happen. Mariah saw Bilbo running to the fight, killing an orc with his sword, effectively saving Thorin.

After killing the orc, he now faced the leader, who Mariah thinks is Azog, the orc Thorin faced long ago. As the orcs moved in on Bilbo, Mariah ran out along with the rest of the group, attacking the orcs.

Mariah made her way to Thorin, tapping his cheek and placing his head on her lap. “Hang in there, Thorin.”

Thorin’s eyes opened but she knew he wouldn’t be awake much longer. Mariah smiled down at him and rubbed his face.

“You’re going to be fine. We will make it out of here. There’s no way I’m letting them kill you or anyone in this group!” Mariah said determined.

Thorin just nodded slightly, his eyes slowly shutting. But before they came to a complete close an orc started to charge Mariah and Thorin.

She turned and saw the orc, not knowing what to do but knowing she had to save him; Mariah moved so that the orc would attack her instead of Thorin. The blade pierced through her skin. She felt it hit her side, missing Thorin. She looked down and saw Thorin’s eyes were now closed. Mariah screamed in pain and felt warm liquid ooze out of her body.

“Mariah!” Kili shouted.

Mariah collapsed onto Thorin, her head on his chest. She felt a tug at her arm and was flipped over. It was Bilbo. She noticed blood on his face, but it wasn’t his. This blood was thicker, probably orc blood.

She thrashed around uncontrollably as the poison from the sword started to take a hold of her body. Mariah felt another tug and saw Kili leaning over her.

His mouth was moving but nothing was heard. Her vision slowly began to blur. She could see that he was still calling out to her. Alexis was nowhere to be seen, even as a blur.

 _“Am I dying?”_ She thought to herself, the pain wasn’t there anymore. Her body was still but the warm liquid wasn’t coming out anymore. Someone was probably holding her wound so she didn’t bleed out. _“If I am dying, I wish to die in the arms of my love. Oh, Kili…we were doing so well.”_

Her eyes drifted up to look into the eyes of Kili. She tried to force a smile on her face but she couldn’t tell if she succeeded or not. Soon blackness took over her vision and soon she felt nothing, heard nothing, and saw nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to leave a cliffhanger in this chapter since…they all were…hanging off a cliff before. Ha…ha…ahem. Well, I hope you enjoyed my chapter and please tell me what you think! :D Also I am thinking about making another story involving these characters. It would just be chapters about the group doing things. Chapters that I didn’t really know how to fit in this story. So they would I guess be fillers? Oh! And I am also thinking about doing different endings because, I’ll be honest here, I want to do all the endings but have one be the true ending. Those ending that I didn’t put in the story would be put in this story but be titled Bad Ending or Worse Ending…ect. Or I guess I could put them in my other story that would be full of crap. Lol I am continuing this story though, beyond The Hobbit book.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine **

“Open your eyes my dear…” A female voice called out.

Mariah went to say something but couldn’t. Her eyes felt heavy and tried so hard to open them.

“Open them…” The voice called out again.

“Am….I….” Mariah tried to manage out but couldn’t finish.

“No, you are not dead.” The female voice answered.

Mariah slowly opened her eyes. Bright light captured her eyes and she looked around as she slowly sat up. Looking around, Mariah felt like she knew this place.

She found herself in a bedroom. The walls, bedcover, and pillows were all white. The flooring was made out of stone and was a silver gray. The furniture, bedframe, and windows were all silver or silver colored. There was a rug surrounding the bed that was white animal fur. Real or fake, she had no idea.

Mariah looked at the bedframe and noticed the pillars on the fame were silver trees. It was almost elven like. Everything around her made her think elven. Something about this room seemed off though, like it wasn’t real.

“Hello…?” She called out, wondering where the lady was that called to her.

“Hello.” The same voice from before came from the side of her.

Mariah turned and saw it was the lady from the elf town called Rivendell.

“Where am I?” She asked Galadriel.

“Do you not remember this place?” She asked a bit taken back.

“No…” Mariah began to answer but a flash of memories appeared in her mind.

They were memories of this place, a place she once called home very long ago. Mariah touched the silver bedframe with caution. Was it her though? Could it have been a pass life?

Galadriel noticed the look on Mariah’s face. “Do you now?” Galadriel asked.

“Yes…this is my home. Or was…” Mariah looked around and seen the silver window. “I used to sit there…I would cry and wait. I remember…feeling lonely and sad.”

“If I told you that you were once a Princess with extraordinary powers…would you believe me?”

Mariah turned to her and slowly shook her head. “No…well…yes but no.” She answered truthfully, aware that she made no sense.

Galadriel smiled and reached over and rang a tiny silver bell. The chiming of the bell sounded familiar and lovely. A knock from the door had Mariah turn to see who it was.

“Come in.” Galadriel called out.

A lady servant appeared from behind the door. “You rang, My Lady?”

“Yes, please get Lady Euna a glass of water please.” Galadriel asked kindly.

The servant nodded and bowed before she left the room.

“Euna…?” Mariah asked in confusion.

“You were once called that long ago.”

“Where am I? I thought I was with Thorin and his company…” Mariah said with a confused face.

“You are.” Galadriel answered. “If you must call it something then, I guess you may call it a dream.”

“A dream…” She trailed off. “What am I doing here?” Mariah sat on the edge of her bed, looking towards Galadriel.

The servant came back with a silver cup. She handed it to Mariah.

Mariah took the silver cup and smiled at the lady. “Thank you.”

The servant looked puzzled at first but smiled nonetheless. “You are welcome, My Lady. Would you like anything else?”

“No, thank you. You may take your leave.” Mariah said softly and watched her servant leave the bedroom. She turned to Galadriel with a confused look. “I spoke so differently…and like I knew what to say.”

“You are a princess.” Galadriel sat in a silver chair that was beside a silver nightstand. “You are here because I brought you here. I knew you looked familiar from the moment I saw you.”

Mariah looked to the window and shook her head. “Why does that window call for me?”

“I’m going to tell you a story, a true story that involves you.” She paused for a moment. “You must listen carefully. Do not take any of this as a joke.”

“There is nothing to joke about.” Mariah said and took a sip of the fresh water.

“Euna, as you now know, was your name. You once lived with your mother, father, and five sisters. Each sister married a prince. You were left alone, waiting for yours. Your father was killed in battle and your mother remarried. Her new husband was your uncle, your father’s brother.” Galadriel looked to Mariah who just took the information she was given. Everything Galadriel was saying felt true. “You hated your mother for remarrying so quickly. Once your father died, you stopped smiling. You kept to your room, stared out that window, and did nothing.”

“My father was a great man. He treated my mother, sisters, and I like we were his treasure.” Mariah spoke. “My uncle tried to get my mother to leave me behind, to move to his castle and I would be left here.”

“Yes, but your mother never left. She told her husband that when you found your prince and married, that is when she would leave.” Galadriel shifted in her spot. “One day, just like every day after your father passed, you sat at by the window. You looked out towards the sky and grass. A man rode his horse up your lawn. Instantly you fell for his looks, but tried to not go any farther than that. The man got off his horse when your uncle came out of the castle. He tripped and fell off his horse…”

Mariah closed her eyes and felt like she was living the story. All these memories slowly came back to her. The face of the man, the way his horse shifted when he fell off. It was almost like the horse judged his owner.

“Ah, Prince Nolan!” The Uncle called out. “Are you alright?”

Nolan stood up and brushed off the dirt. She took note that he seemed very embarrassed.

“I apologize for my…ungraceful impression.” He bowed to the king.

The king, Euna’s uncle but now step-father, shook his head. “Nonsense, it was merely an accident. There has been many times where I have fallen off my horse.”

Nolan laughed a bit and looked up. He admired how beautiful the castle was but then noticed a figure staring at him. “Is that her, My Lord?” He said, pointing to the silver window Euna sat at.

The king looked up and his eyes shot open. Euna’s mouth was curved up, teeth shown between her lips. She was smiling or laughing at Nolan. Either way, he made a great impression on her.

Euna looked to her King, her smile faded. She stood up and walked away from the window. Euna paced back and forth. She knew what that man was here for. He was here to take her hand in marriage so that her mother and uncle could leave.

“Lady Euna,” called a voice from behind the door. “The King and Queen wish to have you meet someone.”

“Tell them I wish to be left alone. Tell them they have wasted their time on having this man come here.” Euna said and looked in the mirror.

She noticed her eyes had dark circles around them. The only color to her face was her rose colored pink lips. How unattractive she looked.

“My Lady, I am afraid I cannot do that. They said it is required to have you meet him.”

Euna sighed and gave in. Her father would not want her to be this way. Her father would have scolded her for her rudeness. Then again, her father wouldn’t make her meet someone who she wished to be gone.

“My Lady?”

“I’ll be ready in a few. If I am to meet this man…I wish to be dressed right.”

“Of course. I shall tell them right away.” Euna heard the footsteps fading from behind the door.

Soon her lady servant came in and smiled at Euna. “I was told you wish to be dressed. What would you like to change in to?”

Lilith was the name of her servant. She had beautiful strawberry blond hair. Her face was slightly heart-shaped, beautiful cheekbones, and light blue eyes. Her lips were thin but were slightly plumped. Her skin tone was light tan.

“Something that would show I am not interested.” Euna said with a small smirk.

“My Lady…” Her servant sighed out.

“I have told you…to call me Euna. We are friends, Lilith.”

“My apologies.” Lilith walked over to the closet after shutting the bedroom door. “How about we put you in this dress?”

Lilith pulled out a gown that reached to the floor. It was dark royal blue silk with a white center. The white center went from the breast down to the floor. The sleeves reached to the elbows and had white lace dangling from the edge.

“That will do, I suppose.” Euna said with a shrug.

Euna made her way down the staircase. The staircase was white; perhaps it was made out of marble. The railing was silver and polished. She slid her hand down the railing as she made her way down the stairs.

Once she reached the bottom, her mother, king, and the prince all turned and stared at Euna. The prince was even more handsome close up. She took a final step off the stairs and smiled at her family and the prince.

“Good evening.” Euna said as she curtsied.

The prince fixed his jacket before making his way to her. He got down on one knee, shaking a bit as he took her hand. He placed his lips on her pale white skinned hand.

Euna felt her heart and stomach flutter. Something about this man was different than the others who have tried to win her over.

“My Princess, may I introduce myself.” He stood up but still had a hold of her hand. “I am Prince Nolan.”

Nolan had dark brown curly hair that was kept clean. His nose had a point at the tip that seemed to fit well with his smoldering eyes and eyebrows. His face had a shadow where his beard would grow. He was tall, maybe around the six foot area. His skin had a healthy glow.

“Nice to meet you, Prince Nolan.” She smiled. “I am Princess Euna.”

“That name suits you well, My Lady. If I may ask, and I don’t seem to be rude…” He touched her cheek. “Do you have trouble sleeping? You look so tired. If I have disturbed you I can come back if you wish.”

Euna blushed a bit and turned her face. “Ever since my father passed it’s been hard to sleep.” She looked behind Nolan and noticed her family was gone. She turned to Nolan who was frowning. “He used to sing me a lullaby every night or tell me stories. I know it’s foolish for someone of my age to be read or sung to at night…”

“I do not see it to be foolish. I see it as a father and daughter spending time together.” He smiled.

Euna raised her eyebrows slightly, surprised. She smiled and took the arm of the prince. “Shall I show you around?”

“If you wish to.”

“Try to not fall or trip, My Prince.” She teased.

He looked to be embarrassed, which was cute. “You saw that, I take it.”

“I did.”

“You must think of me as a fool.” He put a hand to his face.

“I do, but not one I do not hold an interest to.”

He turned to her and smiled warmly. “I thank you for what I think was a compliment.”

“And you are welcome.”

Mariah opened her eyes and saw Galadriel staring at her.

“You remember?” Galadriel asked.

Mariah nodded. “I remember…everything. We fell in love so fast. I gave him my soul, my heart, and my body. I wished for nothing else but to be married to him.”

“You were to be married…” Galadriel added.

“But it didn’t happen. He was taken from me.” Mariah tried to swallow; the lump in her throat grew as she remembered more.

“There was a war your soon to be husband had to go to. He was called a fool but he wanted to be with his brethren.” Galadriel said.

Mariah closed her eyes once more as she remembered the day she had to let him leave.

“You…Fool!” Euna shouted as she threw a pillow at her soon to be husband.

“Euna, love please…” He tried to calm her, catching the pillow. “You know how I feel. I cannot be a king if I cannot prove I am worthy. I must go help them.”

“I know you are worthy, Nolan! Do my thoughts and feelings not count? Do I not have a say whether or not my love is to be in a war?!” She shouted and her voice cracked. “If you die, I will never heal.”

He walked over to her and took her face in his hands. “My love, I will return. Once I do…we will marry and have a dozen of kids, just like you want.”

“I want you.” She wept in his hands.

“I do as well…”

“Then stay.”

“I cannot….”

“My Lord.” A knight came to the doorway. “We must be on our way.”

“One moment please, I must say bye to my fiancé.”

The knight bowed and walked away.

“I love you…” He said as he lifted her chin up, kissing her lips so softly.

It wasn’t enough for Euna. She grabbed his head, tangling her fingers in his beautiful hair and kissed him so passionately. It felt like there was never going to be an end to the loving and needy kiss, but there was. Nolan was the one who broke it.

“I must leave, Euna…” He kissed her forehead before slowly letting go of her.

“You will return…right?” Euna said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. “Alive and well…”

“I promise.” Nolan said before he left.

A few weeks went by, maybe a month. Euna was having her hair brushed by Lilith. A messenger knocked on the open door. Lilith made her way to the messenger and took the letter from him. She walked to Euna and handed her the sealed letter.

“What is it?” Euna asked.

“I do not know.”

Euna opened it and started to read the context.

_“Dear Euna,_

_I am sorry I have to write this letter to you. I pray you are well and safe. Please, what you are about to read will not be happy._

_I regret to inform you that I will not be returning. I am far away from home. I have lost my legs and one eye. I have someone writing this for me. I want to tell you I love you…and that I am dying. We were fighting an Orc pack; needless to say I came out of the battle alive but not well. Someone found me and patched me up as well as they could._

_Oh, Euna…how I wish you were here. It is for the best though; I do not want you to see me like this. I look pathetic. I look like I am the fool everyone has called me. I regret leaving you._

_My love, you are everywhere I look. You are my every thought. How I wish things were different. I am sorry we will not have kids together._

_By the time you get this, I will no longer be alive. I will be watching over you. I will wait at heaven’s gate for you. We will walk through together, holding hands._

_Euna, promise me you will live on. Promise me you will marry someone and have kids. Promise me that you will stay strong._

_With Undying Love,_

_Nolan”_

Euna dropped the letter as uncontrolled tears fled her eyes. Her heart felt like it shattered into pieces. He’s dead. Nolan is gone.

Mariah opened her eyes and walked to the silver window. She placed her hand on the frame and stared out of it.

“He died.” Mariah spoke softly. “And I went back into my depression, like I was meeting an old friend. My days grew longer when the nights started to mix with the days. I ignored my mother and the rest of my family. The only person I allowed into my room was Lilith. I heart and thoughts became dark. I barely slept. I barely ate. I barely talked. Until one day, my body gave in and I collapsed onto the floor. I became ill and was to never recover. They called my condition a broken heart.”

“Then what happened after that?” Galadriel asked, knowing the answer.

“I died.”

“You did…but you were reborn years and years later into a young girl named Mariah.”

“And she is also following in the same footsteps, falling in love with a prince…who will possibly die in this war.” Mariah turned to Galadriel. “He’s going to die…that’s why you are telling me this.”

“Yes, but there is a way to make him live. There is only one way to guarantee everyone you love lives.” Galadriel stood up and walked over to her. “On the day of the battle of the five armies, your lover will die, your new family will be hurt severely, unless you awaken your powers. See, what you probably don’t remember is…you could control time in a way. Not to alternate everything, but to pause or rewind a bit. You can even stop or start the hearts of many creatures. You never fully understood your powers.”

Mariah felt her chest warm up. It was her necklace.

“Mariah, if you wish to save them…you would have to give up your chances on going back home to your world. You would stay here and never see your family or friends again. There is a possibility you can die, however.”

“I…I would…never see them again?” Her voice cracked. “My mom…I would never see her…?”

“I do not know if your sister would disappear and go back to the time you both came from or not. You would stay here.”

Mariah sat down on the bed. Her thoughts were running wild as she tried to think of a way to get out of it.

“There is no other way. If you choose your family, you would be brought back to your time and never return here. It would be like all of this was a dream. The choice is yours.”

“I would have to choose…family or the love of my life…” Mariah mumbled out, lost. “Stay here and possibly die from my powers or go back to my time and live on with my family.”

“I am afraid so.” Galadriel sat down next to her. “Child, I wish there was another way…but there isn’t.”

“No…don’t please…” Mariah looked over to her. “Don’t call me a child.”

“I apologize…I didn’t mean to offend you.” Galadriel grabbed Mariah’s hand. “Mariah…I must now let you go back to the real world. You must now wake up and be with your friends.”

“Will I ever see you again?” She asked and frowned.

“Possibly.” Galadriel smiled and kissed her temple. “Now…wake up.” Her whispering voice echoed as Mariah started to leave the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well that was a fun chapter to write! I feel like I let my imagination run wild with this…Tell me what you guys think of Nolan and Euna! I know this chapter isn’t as long as my other ones…but I didn’t know if you guys would like it or not. I hope you did. If you did maybe…I’ll sneak a little memory here and there throughout my story about Mariah’s past! Like I said before, I am making multiple endings to this story. However, I will only use one as the true ending. Anyways have a wonderful day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At the end I have a authors note for you guys. You don’t have to read it if you don’t want to. It just kind of explains why I have been lacking in this story.

** Chapter Ten **

Mariah woke to the sound of people talking. Her eyes were closed and her body felt so weak and heavy. Her voice didn’t want to come out; her throat was too parched.

“Look, Uncle…” Kili began to say.

“It has been four days, Kili. We must leave tomorrow and no later than that. I am sorry…” Thorin spoke.

By the sound of it, Kili moved away from Thorin. There was another pair of footsteps on her other side.

“Uncle please…Mariah helped save you.” Fili said.

“I know this and I am saving her. If we take her with us she will die. I will not allow that. I owe her this much at least.”

“I will take care of her…” A deep unknown voice said.

“Thank you, Beorn.” Thorin said. “Kili and Fili…you two must get rest. I will watch her.”

“Uncle, I can’t leave her side.” Kili said and she felt a hand grip hers.

“I will call for you if I see or hear her wake.” Thorin said. “Mariah would not want to see you without rest. Please…”

Kili sighed and Mariah felt the warm hand leave hers. There was silence and she could tell that it was only Thorin and her in this unfamiliar place. She still had not opened her eyes; they felt as if they were stitched shut.

“Mariah…” Thorin whispered.

She felt his hand on her forehead. Having no idea why he was doing this or why this was happening, she just waited for him to continue.

“Please, for the love of…” He seemed to be frustrated. “Don’t die…”

 _“What is going on?”_ Mariah thought. She felt a warm drop land on her cold hand. Thorin Oakenshield, the king of Erebor, was crying.

“I know I was harsh on you. I know that you must think of me as a heartless dwarf.” Thorin whispered in his husky deep voice. “I only did so because I needed to make you strong. I care for you like one would care for a daughter. Seeing Kili like this, not sleeping or eating, it’s hard to witness. If he’s like this when you’re like this, I don’t want to imagine what he would be like with you gone.”

Mariah’s heart felt like it was melting. _“He cares for me!”_ She thought. A tear rolled down her cold face.

“Mariah?” Thorin said and wiped away the tear. “Are…you…”

Mariah found the strength to open her eyes. She went to say something but couldn’t. Her voice was gone and dried out.

“Let me go get-…”

Mariah grabbed his arm and shook her head. Her look made it show that Kili and everyone else needed to sleep. She pointed to her throat and acted like she was drinking.

“I’ll go get you some water.” Thorin said and put a hand on her head. “I’ll be back.”

Mariah nodded and smiled up at him. She glanced around and saw she was in a barn or was is a house? There were animals on one side of the house and the other was just a normal house.

Thorin came back with a glass of water. He gave it to her and she noticed that the cup was huge. She drank from the huge cup and pulled it away when she was done.

“That was refreshing.” She said and looked over at Thorin. “You don’t have to hide your feelings around me, Thorin.” Her voice was a bit raspy.

“…I wasn’t really meaning for you to hear.” He mumbled out.

“King, are you blushing?” She teased and nudged his arm.

He chuckled a bit and put a hand over her forehead. “Your fever is gone. How is your wound?”

She lifted up her shirt that she was wearing; it was someone else’s shirt. She had on a wrap that was around her torso.

“It doesn’t hurt…but I am scared to move too much.” She looked at Thorin who seemed to be sad. “What’s wrong?”

“You were hurt because of me. You shouldn’t have saved me like that.” Thorin closed his eyes and sighed. “I am grateful, however.”

“I felt like I had to save you, Thorin. If you would have died I would have never forgiven myself, fully knowing that I could have done something to save you.”

“And if you would have died saving me?” Thorin asked. “What do you think it would have done to Kili?”

“He would understand.”

“It doesn’t mean he would ever heal.”

“True…but none of that matters now because I am alive and so are you.” Mariah looked into Thorin’s eyes.

“…You’ve changed.”

“If I told you what happened; you wouldn’t believe me. I guess I can say I’ve grown up.” She replied and looked towards the group that slept on the floor. “Thorin…I do not know what the future has in store for us.” She looked to Thorin. “Don’t make rash decisions. They are all counting on you and so am I.”

Thorin nodded and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed. “Would you mind answering a question that I have had for some time?”

“Sure.”

“Do you honestly love Kili?”

“Of course…there is no one else I want to be with. There is no one else I would ever want.” She looked down. “Do you doubt that my feelings are true? Do you think that I only want him because he is a prince?”

“There is a little doubt, I will not lie. Humans are greedy and weak towards power and wealth.” He admitted. “But since you are speaking with honesty, I will not doubt you anymore.”

Mariah looked up and smiled. “Thank you.” She bowed her head and sighed. “You should sleep as well. Don’t worry; I don’t plan on sleeping for four days again.” Mariah joked.

“What about Kili? I told him I would watch you.”

“I’ll tell him that I told you to sleep.” She smiled. “Don’t worry about anything.”

Thorin sighed and got up. He turned to her and bowed a bit. “Sleep well, Mariah.” He said and walked to where he was laying the previous nights.

The morning came and Mariah opened her eyes. She was the last to wake and she saw that Bilbo and everyone else were at this huge table. It made it look like they were kids.

Now that there was light she could tell how big everything was. Even the plates, spoons, and random things around the house were big. The honey bees were big too. They flew around the house but didn’t bother anyone.

Mariah stood up and walked over to the table. She wore black leggings and that big shirt. Everyone turned and saw Mariah standing.

“Mariah?!” Bilbo said. “You’re awake? You’re….walking?”

Kili sat there, stunned. Alexis and Fili stood up and ran over to her. They all hugged her tightly but were careful of her wound.

“You are an idiot! You tell me not to do anything reckless then you go off and do that!” She slapped her younger sister’s arm. “I had to put up with smelly dwarves for like four days!”

“Smelly?” Fili mumbled out. “Look who’s talking…”

“What was that?” She glared over to Fili.

Fili shook his head and looked around. “I didn’t say anything. You’re probably just hearing things.”

Mariah laughed. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry…” Mariah looked over and saw Kili standing by the table. She smiled and waved at him. “Hi.”

Kili made his way over to Mariah, moving around the chairs and dwarves. He stood there before hugging her tightly. Mariah felt pain shoot through her because of her wound, but right now she didn’t care.

“Mariah…” He whispered.

“I’m here, Kili.” She smiled and kissed his chin.

Kili pulled her away to look at her face. “Please…don’t ever do that again.” He placed his right hand on top of her head, caressing her hair.

“Maybe we should leave these two alone.” Gandalf said as he started to walk away, dragging Alexis with him.

Once they were alone, Mariah looked up at Kili and saw a water droplet fall to the floor. Kili was crying.

“Hey…no, Kili.” She wiped away his tears and smiled up at him. “Don’t cry.”

“Mariah I thought I lost you. I thought I watched you die. I thought…again I wasn’t there!” He gripped tightly to her shoulders. “Maybe…I’m not good for you.” His words hurt her deeply.

“Kili, you are…it’s me who is reckless.” She winced at the tightness of his grip.

“I wish you would just stay behind me and not fight. I wish you would let me protect you better.” Kili released her slightly and sighed. “I watched you sleep. You looked so peaceful.”

“I was dreaming of a peaceful place.” She smiled and looked down. “I missed you…”

Kili pulled her face up and put his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes. “I missed you as well, Mariah.”

Mariah’s heart started to beat fast. She brought her head back and looked away.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asked and looked down at her wound. “Does it hurt you?”

“It’s not that…” She sighed and looked up at him. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

“…Kissed you? I kiss you all the time.” Kili said with a confused look.

“You have never kissed my lips, Kili.” She said as if it were obvious what she was saying.

Kili thought for a moment and then realized that she was right. “Oh…right I haven’t.”

“…Why haven’t you?”

“I…just want to make sure that moment is right. I don’t want to force you into anything. I don’t want to kiss you without knowing you are ready.” He admitted.

“I’ve been ready since we became sweethearts.”

Kili smiled and poked her nose. “If you say so.” He said and grabbed her waist, pulling her flush against his own body. “So, you’re ready?” He had this playful flirty look in his eyes.

Mariah started to get all bashful. “You suck…”

“How so?” He asked.

“Now I am too flustered and shy to kiss you.”

Kili chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Then we shall wait another time.”

There was a knock on the door and Beorn stepped inside.

“I hope you two have finished.” The tall and rather hairy man said.

Mariah gazed up at him. He was so freaking tall!

“You better close your mouth, Mariah. Don’t want a bee flyin' into yer mouth now.” Bofur said as he walked past the two lovers.

 _“Ugh, bees…”_ Mariah thought and looked around.

The bee’s looked so furry and harmless, but that didn’t stop Mariah from freaking out a bit. She hated bugs. This whole journey pushed Mariah’s bug fear button too much. Alexis was not having it either.

After they all had their breakfast, Beorn let Mariah use the bath tub. The water was nice and warm. She washed away all the dried blood and winced when she felt her wound sting. Her wound was healed enough to let her go the rest of this journey.

Beorn was even nice enough to make Mariah clothes. He’s a very nice and gentle man when you’re on his good side. He made her the clothes when she was asleep.

They weren’t the best but they did fit her. They were probably a size too big. The shirt was an emerald green and hung off her shoulders. It was long sleeved and had a golden sash below the bust. The shirt stopped below her bum. The pants she had were a dark brown, almost like leggings. Her black pants from before had holes in it and were all bloody. The cloak was black and had a hood on it. The cloak draped down a bit past the end of her shirt. Mariah’s bag was all torn up. The stuff she had in it was ruined and some things were missing, due to the holes in the bag.

Once she was dressed and ready it was time to leave. She walked outside and noticed Kili wasn’t with the company. She turned her head to look for him.

Finally she spotted him in a tree. He was just sitting there, swinging his legs back and forth. He looked to be in thought.

Mariah walked away from the company over to Kili. He didn’t notice her until she started to talk. He turned her head and gave her a questioning look.

“Back in my world I saw a quote saying ‘Stop waiting for prince charming. Get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something’.” She trailed off and smiled up at him. “I never thought it would be true though.”

“So, I’m the poor idiot prince charming?” Kili asked as he hopped down from the tree. He made his way over to her and ran a hand down her arm.

“Hmm, I don’t know about the charming part.” Mariah bit her bottom lip, trying to not smile.

“I’m not charming?” He raised an eyebrow and then picked her up. He spun her around in a circle a couple of times before placing her down on the ground.

As he spun her, Mariah giggled as she felt her insides turn. When she was on the ground, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“You wound me with such words.” He spoke softly, a hint of a smile on his lips.

She could tell he was still playing along. “Well, there are moments I guess.” She shrugged. “Moment that I looked at you and think, ‘Wow, I hit the jackpot’.”

He chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Serious Kili is back.” She thought. “You’re a great man, Kili. You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

Kili placed his forehead on hers. “I love you.”

His words echoed in her mind. Her stomach fluttered and she couldn’t help but smile like a goof ball.

“You love me?” She bit her bottom lip as tears appeared in her eyes.

Kili nodded and wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

“Kili…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. “I want you to know that I have never said this to any other man before. Well, not one that is family. My heart, my body, and everything about me are yours. I know I’m not much and I know I can be embarrassing, but know this…” She opened her eyes and looked up into his. She could see there were wonder, awe, and pure love in his eyes. “I love you. They are three words that belong to you. Come what may, I will love you always and forever.”

There was a long pause between the two. She felt her mouth open slightly, her breathing became audible. Her heart pounded in her ears as their mouth came closer. Mariah’s eyes closed the moment before their lips touched.

She had no idea what to do. She had no idea what to expect. Everything that happened in that moment was taken over by her love for him.

The kiss was soft and gentle, like he was afraid that he was going to hurt her. She wanted more though. Mariah grabbed his head, tangling her hands in his hair, and brought him even closer.

Kissing him was one of the best things to have happened in her life. The feeling of his stubble was a bit stabby but it didn’t bother her. All too soon they were interrupted by a throat clearing. Mariah instantly knew who it was. They broke the kiss slowly and she turned to find Thorin standing there, arms crossed but not looking at them.

Behind him was the rest of the company. They all had big grins on their faces. Bofur gave Mariah and Kili a cheer. Fili winked at Mariah and looked over to Gloin who was sighing. Gloin pulled out a pouch of money and threw it to Fili. Fili caught it and tossed it in the air before catching it again.

“We need to be leaving now.” Thorin said. “I suggest you two should get ready to leave.” He looked over to Kili and gave him a small smile before turning around and walking to the horses.

Mariah noticed that his voice wasn’t that harsh leader one he always had. It was a proud and happy tone. She looked over to Alexis who was walking over to the couple.

Alexis held up a hand and gave Mariah a high five. She turned to Kili and then thought for a moment. “I would give you a high five but…” She placed her hand on top of his head, pointing out how short he was.

“Alexis…be nice.” Mariah said with a small laugh, slapping her sister on the arm.

“Oh great, I touched it.” She started to wipe her hand, the one she touched Kili with, on her pant leg.

Kili rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Sorry, I didn’t know you had a problem with touching awesomeness.”

Mariah laughed and stepped in between the two. “Whoa, the vinegar is strong between you two. Let’s calm down on the insults and teasing. I’m sure Thorin would want us to leave now.”

Beorn let the company burrow his horses so they could get to this place called Mirkwood. Gandalf described it to Mariah as a forest with dark magic.

The company arrived at the entrance of Mirkwood forest. Gandalf stepped off his horse first and the rest followed. While everyone was getting off their horses, Gandalf stepped through the entrance of Mirkwood.

“The Elven Gate…” Murmured Gandalf. He turned to the rest of the group. “Here lies our path through Mirkwood.”

“No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side.” Dwalin said.

“Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master.” Gandalf ordered.

Mariah got off her horse but lost her balance and fell onto the ground. She hurried up and stood on her feet before the dwarves could have seen anything. Alexis, however, saw the whole thing and was laughing her ass off.

“Are you okay?” Kili asked as he strode over to her.

“Yeah! I’m fine!” Mariah answered.

“Did you fall off your horse?” Fili asked as he looked to the horse and then back to Mariah.

“Nah…” She shook her head, obviously lying.

Fili couldn’t help but take the chance to tease her. “No? Then what was that noise?”

“Noise? Oh, yeah that was my…bag! My bag fell to the ground.” Mariah lied more.

“Oh, and that’s why you have dirt and grass on your arse?” Fili bit back his laughter. “Not to mention the noise sounded a lot heavier than a bag falling to the ground.”

“Well, I mean…I kind of…sort of…” She trailed off and scratched her head. “…had the bag on me.”

Fili couldn’t hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing and Kili nudged his arm, trying to not laugh.

“Oh, screw you both!” Mariah huffed out and walked over to Bilbo. “Since you aren’t the only one making fun of me, I’ll be sticking with you today.”

“Alright…” Bilbo cleared his throat. “Try to not fall.” He teased and looked up at her.

Mariah couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, great…”

Bilbo walked up to Gandalf along with Mariah. She touched the gate and felt sick. She could easily tell it was Elvish, even if Gandalf had not said so.

“This forest feels sick.” Mariah said.

“Like a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?” Bilbo asked Gandalf.

“Not unless we go two hundred miles north or twice that distance…south.” Gandalf answered as he seemed to have noticed something.

Mariah watched as Gandalf walked through the entrance of the forest, like his mind was elsewhere. She saw Gandalf turn and walk towards the company in a fast pace.

“Not my horse, I need it!” Gandalf ordered.

“You’re not leaving us…” Bilbo said with a disappointed tone.

“Gandalf stopped and looked at Bilbo. “I would not do this unless I had to.” He paused for a moment. “You have changed, Bilbo Baggins. You’re not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire.”

“I was going to tell you…” He paused before he continued to make his confession.

Mariah stood there, watching everything. She paid no attention to the dwarves. Concern etched on her face as she watched Bilbo hesitate.

“I found something in the Goblin tunnels.” Bilbo continued.

Mariah looked at Bilbo’s hands as they played with something in his pocket.

“Found what?” Gandalf asked. “What did you find?”

Bilbo paused more before answering and removing his hand from his pocket. “My courage.”

“Good. Well, that’s good.” Gandalf said and stood straight up. “You’ll need it.” Gandalf walked towards his horse and got onto it. “I’ll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor.” He looked to Thorin. “Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me.” He looked at the company and then Mariah. “This is not the Greenwood of Old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.”

“Lead us astray?” Bilbo asked, confused.

Mariah was just as confused. “What does that mean?”

“You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you’ll never find it again.” Gandalf turned his horse to the direction he was going to go to. “No matter what may come, stay on the path!” He looked over at Mariah and smiled. “Do not let these dwarves tell you what to do. They will get lost, I am sure of it. Lead them.” And like that he was gone.

 _“Lead them? Me?”_ Mariah frowned. _“Like that’ll happen. They barely listen to anything I say!”_ She touched her side where her wound was. _“They trust me at least…”_

“Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day. Let’s go, we’ve but one chance to find the hidden door.” Thorin said as he and the company walked into the forest.

The company walked through Mirkwood forest, following the path. The forest still made Mariah and Bilbo nauseous. This forest was unnatural. The bark and branches on the black and dark grey trees proved it. The branches twisted and turned in odd ways. The trees were tall, very tall. The ground was littered with leaves that fell from the black twisted trees.

“Air…I need air…” Bofur said.

They had to have been walking in that forest for hours. Nothing changed except that the company grew more tired and irritated towards everything. Even Kili and Mariah fought a bit but they would end up bumping their hands together and immediately forgave each other. His hand was so callused and big unlike hers. Her hand was so pale, small, and weak.

Alexis was either beside Mariah or Bilbo. She became too irritated with the dwarves to even bother speaking or looking at them.

“My head, it’s spinning! What’s happening?” Oin spoke.

“Keep moving.” Thorin commanded.

“We found the bridge!” Kili called out.

As the group walked closer to the bridge they all stopped and examined the bridge. It had collapsed and there was no way to reach the other side if they used the bridge.

“We could try and swim it.” Bofur suggested.

“Didn’t you hear what Gandalf said?” Thorin asked. “A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted.”

“Doesn’t look very enchanting to me.” Bofur said with confusion.

“We must find another way across.” Thorin spoke and turned around to find a way.

Mariah looked towards Bilbo. He was just staring at the water. She walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

“You coming?” She asked.

Bilbo turned and nodded.

“These vines are strong enough!” Kili called out, holding onto a vine. He turned to Thorin to see if he was paying attention to him.

“Kili!” Thorin called out when he saw his nephew start to go onto the vine. “We send the lightest first.”

Everyone looked over to Bilbo and Mariah, but mainly towards Bilbo.

“You’re sending him out first?” Alexis asked with disapproval.

“Yes.” Thorin answered.

Bilbo frowned with an annoyed look. Shrugging it off, he walked over to the vines and stepped onto a branch. When his foot made contact with the wood, it made this hallow sound. The vines he grabbed onto were making creaking noises.

“It’s alright.” Bilbo said as he got his balance. “I can’t see any problem.” He spoke as he reached for a branch to hold onto.

The moment he reached he lost his footing. Yelling as he fell, he gripped onto the branch he stood on with his legs. He hung upside down.

“Everything’s fine….” Bilbo trailed off.

He grunted as he made his way to another branch so he could continue. Nearly almost falling into the water, he caught himself again. He held onto the vine, facing the water.

Finally he got back up and made his way across, jumping onto land. He breathed heavily as he made it across. He gave himself a moment before he spoke back to the group.

Stay where you are!” He called out. “Oh…”

Everyone was already on the vines, making their way across. All the dwarves, mostly the bigger ones, were stuck in some parts.

Bofur jumped to one vine from a branch, almost falling in. Nori followed after Bofur. Bombur was sitting on a branch and started to yawn.

Mariah was up on a branch, Kili behind her and Fili in front. She turned and saw Bombur fall asleep. Thorin finally made it across, with a grunting noise; he jumped and landed beside Bilbo.

Fili caught Alexis and then Mariah to help them onto the ground. Mariah looked towards Thorin and saw him shoot an arrow to a beautiful white deer, or possibly an elk. She couldn’t tell because her vision was a bit blurry.

“You shouldn’t have done that. It’s bad luck.” Bilbo said.

“I don’t believe in luck. We make our own luck.” Thorin said harshly.

Finally the sleeping Bombur fell out and into the enchanted water, making a loud splashing noise. Everyone turned and rolled their eyes or shook their head. Now they would have to carry the poor bastard.

Nori, who was leading the group, stopped walking.

“Nori, why have you stopped?” Thorin asked as he looked around to see if there were any enemies near them.

“The path, it’s disappeared!” Nori said.

“What’s going on?” Oin asked.

“We’ve lost the path!” Bofur said.

“Find it. All of you look.” Thorin turned to Mariah. “Gandalf told you to lead us if we became lost; maybe he knows something he’s not telling us about you. Will you help find the path?”

“Yeah, of course.” Mariah said.

As they all looked for the path they start to become dizzy. Mariah held onto Kili’s hand but found out it wasn’t Kili, it was Fili. Fili looked over at her with a questionable look. Mariah blushed and took her hand away, apologizing to him.

Kili came up behind her and took her arm into his. Judging by his face, he saw what she did. It made her feel guilty and hoped he wasn’t angry.

“I didn’t mean to. I thought it was you. You’re always by my side…” Mariah whispered to him.

“Sorry, I had to take a piss…” Kili grumbled out, still looking irritated.

“Is there no end to this accursed forest?” Thorin shouted which made his voice echo through the trees.

They all stopped when Ori picked up something. After examining it he held it up. It was a pouch. Dori took it from him, examining it as well.

“Look, a tobacco pouch. There’s dwarves in these woods.” Dori said.

Bofur took the pouch from him and examined it as well. “Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine.”

“Because it is yours, do you understand? We’re going around in circles, we are lost!” Bilbo added.

“We are not lost. We keep heading east.” Thorin said.

“But which was is the east? We’ve lost the sun!” Ori said with irritation.

“I thought you were the expert.” Dwalin spoke.

Everyone started to argue, pushing and shoving. Kili and Fili were fighting with Dori, Nori, and Ori. Dwalin tried to break them apart. Nori guarded his little brother Ori from Kili.

Alexis sat on a branch, annoyed and fed up with the dwarves. “You all need to shut up. You’re so annoying.”

“Oh, quit your yappin’!” Dwalin shouted.

Mariah looked up and thought for a moment. “One of us could climb up to see which way the sun is and maybe see Erebor….” She thought and then turned to Thorin.

“What is it?” Thorin looked at her expectantly.

“What about climbing the trees and going to the top?” Mariah asked. “You could see which way to go and get out of here.”

“That’s a brilliant idea!” Bilbo said and started to climb the tree.

“You know…I’m not going to be happy if he falls and dies.” Alexis said and looked over to Mariah.

“Yeah, you would need to find a new cuddle buddy.” Mariah teased. “Unless you want to take Bilbo’s place and climb?”

Alexis shook her head. “Nah, I’m not too fond of heights.”

“I’m not either. I get all queasy and lightheaded when I-…” Mariah was interrupted by Thorin who yelled at the arguing group.

“Enough! Quiet!” Thorin shouted and looked towards the group. “We’re being watched…” He whispered as he went to take his sword out.

Mariah felt funny all of a sudden. The world became all wobbly. As her vision started to fade she saw one by one a dwarf fall to the ground and behind that dwarf would be a huge spider.

“I don’t feel…” She heard Dori say as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Mariah soon fell to the ground along with Kili, who had been holding her hand this whole time. Did the spiders bite them and poison them? She felt no pain if they bit her. Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to fight the blackness that was coming. If was too much for her to fight off and she fell into a heavy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to all of the people who have supported me. Since I received a very rude review I lost my muse to write this story. Now I am slowly getting it back thanks to you guys! Thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed my chapter! Let me know what you think. I am always open to opinions or ideas! I have been writing a Poldark (Aidan Turner as Ross Poldark) story, and that has been helping me get my interest in writing back too. Anyway have a nice day or night!


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

She felt a warm glow on her skin; slowly she opened her eyes and found herself in a field of grass and flowers. This isn’t right. Wasn’t she just in Mirkwood?

“Euna,” A male voice called out to her.

She turned and found that it was Nolan. He was riding his horse towards her. His curly dark brown hair blew back behind him. The sun glowed into his perfect features. His intense stare was having an effect on her heart. He didn’t look angry; he looked rather relieved and happy.

She stood up from the ground, allowing her silk forest green dress fall around her ankles. Her long dark brown hair was down and behind her. Her tiara was on top of her head, shining in the sun light.

Nolan got off his horse and walked closer to her, smiling as he did so.

“My dear, you must stop running away from your dance lessons.” He grabbed both of her hands and placed a gentle kiss on each of them.

“But I already know how to dance…” Euna said with a pout. “Besides, it’s boring learning all these steps.”

“Would it make you feel any better to have me there?” Nolan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Only if you’re my partner.” She smiled at him.

“I thought I was your partner.” He added, looking over her shoulder. “One moment, Euna.” He said as he walked past her, towards a messenger who was running towards them.

Euna couldn’t make out any words since they were whispering. “What is going on?” She thought to herself.

Nolan nodded and turned back to her. “Why do you look so worried? It was nothing important, well to you.” He shrugged. “My father sent word that I need to earn my place as King, the people speak ill of me. They say I don’t look how a king should.”

“Don’t listen to them. They are words that are meaningless.” Euna spoke and made her way closer to him, taking his hands again. “You will be an amazing king. You will rule greatly and people will respect you.”

He chuckled slightly. “You know how to raise my confidence.” Nolan looked down at her hands. “The day we marry, the day you are my wife, will be the best day of my life. Well, one of them.”

“As will it be mine.” She huffed out a sigh. “Why can’t we marry now? Why the wait?”

“I don’t think it’s wise to marry someone you’ve only known for a month. People will speculate and talk. One of the last things I want to happen is for them to speak unkindly of you.”

“You think I would care? I have you…”

He stood up straight and smiled warmly at her. He knew fully well that this wasn’t going to be in his favor of a serious conversation. So he leaned in and pressed his soft lips against hers.

Her breath felt like it was taken away from her. He had kissed her before but not out in the open. They were usually alone, inside the castle. Slowly she relaxed as the kiss deepened. Her head felt dizzy, her body felt warm, and her thoughts were filled with things that could not be spoken allowed.

He broke the kiss slowly and placed his forehead on hers. “You challenge my desire, Euna. If you continue to kiss like that, I don’t think I could hold back from you anymore.”

“Then don’t.” She replied simply.

“Euna, you and I both know it’s a sin. If we were to be caught, I highly doubt it that your mother would like me.” His intense stare met her eyes. “I want to give in, but I don’t want you to think I am using you for your body and wealth.”

“I know you’re not. I know that you truly love me.”

“How can you be certain?”

“Because I know you, Nolan.” She smiled at him. “You’re the only one who sees me.”

“Well, shall I take you here then?” He teased as he picked her up by the waist. Hoisting her up in the air, he twirled her around.

As she was placed on the ground, she looked up at him. “I wouldn’t say here, more like...my bed?” She grinned, like she was keeping a secret.

Nolan swallowed hard, his mouth feeling dry. “I can arrange that…”

Mariah felt a tug at her body. As she slowly came to, her body was wrapped in something, like she was stuck in a cocoon. Mariah was still lost and confused, due to the effects from the forest and the venom from the spider. She heard Bilbo speaking.

“Sting…that’s a good one,” he spoke. “Sting.”

She felt Bilbo slice at the webs, bringing her and the company down. As she felt the ground, she started to break free from the webs.

“You all right there, Bofur?” She heard Gloin say as he tried to help Bofur out.

One by one, each dwarf broke free from the cocoon of webbing. Alexis was already out, sitting there on the ground. Her face showed how terrified she was and that she regretted ever coming with her little sister.

“Where’s Bilbo?” Bofur asked as he looked around, after being freed.

“I’m up here!”

She heard Bilbo call from above; looking towards the voice she saw a giant spider attack Bilbo. Mariah screamed out as she witnessed Bilbo’s attack. Feeling someone grabbing her hand, she looked over and saw Kili.

He was covered in webs, as were the other dwarves. His face showed relief but changed to worry.

“We must go!” He shouted, tugging her along with him.

“My sister!” Mariah shouted back.

“She’s with Fili!” Kili replied, not turning around to see her as he ran with her and the company.

The giant spiders were all around them within seconds. Dwalin made the first hit to one spider, killing it instantly with his powerful slash. Thorin was next, killing another spider. The two looked to be in sync with each other’s movement, like brothers fighting side by side on a battlefield.

A huge spider landed on top of Bombur, pinning him to the ground. It started to bite at him, but Bombur held onto it to prevent that. Some dwarves saw he was in danger. They ran to him and each pulled on a leg until they came off. Landing with a thud was the legless spider on top of Bombur.

Ori was next to be attacked. Dwalin and Thorin rescued him immediately. Kili ran after a spider, chopping off a couple of legs. He didn’t see a spider coming from behind him.

The spider wrapped it’s long legs around him, pulling him towards it’s body. He broke free from its grasp then impaled its face with his sword.

Mariah stood there, not knowing what to do. She looked over and saw Alexis hiding under a tree. The tree had its roots above the ground.

She ran over to where Alexis was but was stopped by a spider. The spider blocked her path to her sister. Screaming in terror as the spider jumped at her, she ducked down.

Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw the spider being stabbed by Kili. Her arm started to be tugged in the direction her sister was in. Turning, she saw it was Fili.

“You must hide with Alexis. Do not come out until it is safe.” He said and pushed her under the tree.

Soon a blonde elf came from the sky. He had blue eyes, pointy ears, hair silky smooth, and was extremely tall. Well if you compare him to an average human size.

“Whoa…he’s hot.” Alexis muttered.

“Calm down…” She whispered.

An elf appeared from right outside their tree along with a bunch of other elves. “You two come out.” He ordered.

They did as they were told, slowly coming out. He pushed them forward to join the company.

“Do not think I won’t kill you dwarf.” The blonde pretty elf said to Thorin, pulling back his arrow. “It would be my pleasure.”

“Is it just you dwarves?” Another elf asked. “No one else?”

“Just us…” Dwalin muttered.

“They are lying.” The elf that had Mariah and Alexis said. “There are these two girls.”

The pretty elf looked to Dwalin and shook his head. “Don’t lie to us. It will do you no good.”

“Help!” Shouted a voice from behind them.

“Kili!” Shouted Fili, looking towards the direction.

My heart raced as I heard Kili scream out for help. There was silence and I felt this hole in my chest. He’s not dead, right?

“Search them.” Ordered the pretty elf.

Mariah looked towards Fili. He was obviously annoyed.

 _“Wow, he knows how to hide his daggers…”_ Mariah thought, watching the elf pull out many daggers from Fili. She tried to get her mind off of Kili. She was sure that an elf saved him.

An elf in front of Mariah started to search her. He looked displeased as he began to pat down her body. Mariah was also not happy, because he even had to dig in places where she would have loved if he didn’t.

“Don’t touch her.” Kili said as he was being pushed by a beautiful red headed lady elf.

He was glaring at the elf that had his hands all over Mariah. He smirked at Kili, knowing fully well that there was nothing Kili could do to stop him.

“Can he search me?” Alexis said pointing to the blonde pretty elf. “I want him to.”

Mariah rolled her eyes. “Really, Alexis? Calm your ovaries.”

“Have you not seen his face?” She replied. “I mean come on, you like the smelly dwarf but not the pretty elf?”

There was a small chuckle from the pretty elf. “I like this one. She knows which is more superior.” He pulled out a sword from Thorin and glared at him. He spoke in Elvish first but then in English. “Where did you get this?”

“It was given to me…” Thorin whispered.

He pointed the sword at Thorin. “Not just a thief, but a liar as well.”

“Maybe put the blade a little more to his throat. I don’t think his dwarf pride is beaten yet.” Alexis said.

Mariah punched her arm and glared at her. “Stop…”

In this forest there was this huge and beautiful building. They were being taken inside, probably to be prisoners. The doors closed shut behind them after they walked in.

It was a cave made out of trees and rocks. They passed some stairs that led to a thrown. There on the thrown sat a handsome elf, possibly the king. He had the same blonde hair as the pretty elf. He even had the same eye color too. He wore a crown and expensive looking robes.

“He is Mr. Fabulous…” Alexis said to Mariah.

“And what about your pretty elf?” Mariah asked.

“He can be Mr. Fabulous Jr. They look like father and son.” She replied.

“That’s because we are.” The pretty one said. “He is Thranduil and I am Legolas.”

“Well, Legolas…I am Alexis. I will be happy to stay here with you pretty elves, although not in the dungeon.”

He smiled slightly. “I will see what I can do.” His voice showing that there were no promises.

They were all shoved in cells; two or one was in each cell. Alexis and Mariah was in one that was across from Kili. Fili was in the one next to him.

She guessed why they put Alexis and Mariah together was because they were females. Makes sense but she really wished to be in one with Kili. Nothing against her sister but she really wouldn’t mind alone time with her love.

“Aren’t you going to search me?” Kili asked, looking up at the elf maid. “I could have anything down my trousers.”

“Or nothing.” She said and shut the door on him.

Never mind wanting to be in a cell with him, he would be a dead dwarf by now if that happened.

“Did he just flirt with the elf?” Alexis asked.

“For his sake…let’s just hope he didn’t.” Mariah asked, glaring over at Kili.

Kili looked over at her innocently. He leaned on the door and had this sad expression on his face. His eyes were like a puppy’s.

Rolling her eyes, Mariah walked away from the door. She didn’t want to look at him anymore.

Thorin came down the stairs and was pushed into his cell. Balin peaked out from the door, as much as he could.

“Did he offer you a deal?” Balin asked.

“He did. I told him to _ishkh khakfe andu null_ him and his kin!” Thorin said with pride.

“Well, that’s that then. The deal was our only hope.” Balin said with a sigh.

“What does that mean?” Alexis asked.

“It means I will pour excrement on the heads of you and your kin.” Balin said.

“So he basically said I will _shit_ on you and your families head?” Alexis asked.

Mariah sighed loudly. “Thorin…really?”

Later that night Mariah sat by the door, looking out it. She watched Kili and the elf maid talk. She couldn’t make out what they were saying because they whispered.

Jealousy flowed through her veins. She wished she could break down the door and push her off the ledge. Footsteps came from the stairs. She looked and saw it was Legolas.

“May I?” He asked, pointing to the stair so he could sit.

“Sure…” She nodded. “I’m Mariah by the way.”

He sat down and looked over to the elf maid and Kili. Legolas sighed and turned to Mariah.

“Beautiful name…” He paused for a moment. “You’re jealous. Is he your lover?” He asked.

“You could say that.” She muttered. “I wish I wasn’t jealous. I have no reason to be. I know he loves me and wouldn’t cheat. Deep down I guess I fear he will one day. Let’s face it...” She looked over to the woman. “She’s prettier than I am.”

There was a pause before Legolas spoke. “You know, of all the female humans I have seen…” He looked to Mariah. “You’re the prettiest. Don’t let _this_ get to your head.” He said and pointed to the two. “They are only chatting like we are.”

“What? Kili is worried he’s not pretty enough for me?” Mariah teased, making Legolas chuckle.

“Well, no. They aren’t talking about that even though it’s true. He’s no less ugly than any dwarf here.”

“Are you saying that because you hate dwarves or because you believe it’s true?”

There was another pause before he reached in the cell and patted her head. “You’re very young…but I sense magic around you.” He spotted her necklace and frowned. “They didn’t take this from you?”

“I wouldn’t let them. It isn’t theirs to take. They took my dagger and I was fine with that. This however…I’d fight and kill to keep it.”

“I see. Have you killed yet?” He asked, pulling his hand away.

“I have, but only bad creatures. Orcs basically have been killed by me.” She answered simply.

“I’m impressed. You don’t look to be a fighter.” He said with amusement.

“Lord Legolas…” The elf maid said as she stood up. “I thought you were at the party.”

“I was but noticed you were gone. I came looking for you and started to chat with Mariah.”

She bowed and walked over to him. “I apologize, My Lord. I shall return to the party.”

Legolas turned and smiled at Mariah. “I shall take my leave. It was nice talking to you.” And like that he was gone with the woman.

Mariah looked over to Kili. He stared back at her and frowned slightly. She could tell he was dying to know what her and Legolas talked about. Too bad she wasn’t going to tell them, yet.

Alexis was on the bed, sleeping. Mariah wondered how she could sleep with knowing she was in jail. Yes, her eyes felt heavy but she was worried about Bilbo not being with them. She hadn’t seen him since the spider attack. Maybe the spider had got to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this wasn’t a long chapter! I’m trying hard to keep up with my sleep and my work schedule, but also find time to write. The other day I had to deal with three customers trying to steal alcohol from me. It was my first time experiencing something like that and I was alone when it happened. What did you think of Alexis checking out Legolas and his father? I wasn’t for sure if I should have put in a Legolas and Mariah moment but it felt right. Also, poor Kili…he is like a lost little puppy wanting Mariah to be in the cell with her. I hope you enjoyed my chapter today. Please tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woo! I updated! Sorry that it’s not a long chapter... :( But at least I updated? :)

**Chapter 12**

“I’ll wager the sun in on the rise.” Bofur called out. “Must be nearly dawn.”

“We’re never going to reach the mountain, are we?” Ori sounded so defeated that it broke Mariah’s heart.

“Not stuck in here you’re not.” Bilbo said as he showed himself.

Bilbo walked down the stairs with a massive key chain in his hands. The keys made a jingly noise as he made his way over to the cells, unlocking them and freeing the group.

“Do I _have_ to go?” Alexis asked as she reluctantly got up.

“I mean you can stay, but I’m not.” Mariah said and stuck her tongue out at her big sister. “You can stay with Mr. Fabulous and his son.”

“Yeah, I’d rather have that…but I guess I’ll go.” She rolled her eyes.

“Down here, follow me.” Bilbo said as he led the company down the caves and into a wine cellar.

“No offense, Bilbo…this doesn’t look like a way out…” I spoke up.

“I don’t believe it, we’re in the cellars.” Kili whispered as we passed out and drunk elf guards, who were snoring in their sleep.

“You’re supposed to be leading us out, not further in!” Bofur whispered harshly to Bilbo.

“I know what I am doing.” Bilbo whispered back in his defense. He pointed at the empty wine barrels. “Everyone, climb into the barrels. Quickly!”

“Are you mad? They’ll find us.” Dwalin said in a disbelief voice.

“No, no. They won’t. I promise you.” Bilbo turned to look at the sleeping guard. “Please just get in.” He pleaded when he looked at the company.

“Do as he says.” Thorin ordered as he climbed into his barrel.

We all climbed into separate barrels. Fili helped Alexis in her barrel while Kili helped Mariah into hers. Mariah grinned to herself when she felt Kili’s hand on her butt.

Once she was in she looked down at him. “I felt that, Mister…” Mariah said in a playful serious tone.

Kili held his hands up in defeat. “Can you blame me?” He asked and got in a barrel under Mariah’s.

“What do we do now?” Bofur asked as we all poked our heads out of our barrels, looking towards Bilbo for an answer.

“Hold your breath.” Bilbo answered as he pulled a lever that opened the floorboards under the company.

They all rolled off the edge of the floorboards and into the river below. Soon Bilbo joined us but was holding onto the edge of a barrel.

“Well done, Master Baggins.” Thorin congratulated.

They began their journey down the river. They reached the waterfall and Mariah heard Balin shouted for them to hold on. Mariah gripped tightly onto the barrel and felt her belly get that tickle feeling when they went down the waterfall.

Once they made it down the waterfall, they spotted Legolas running towards them with his bow and arrows. Legolas shouted in Elvish.

Mariah turned and saw the Elves at the gate close the gate door. They all bundled up as they reached the closed gate.

“No!” Thorin shouted as he banged his hand against the gate door.

Mariah looked towards Kili who was a barrel over. Her expression showed worry which made Kili look up at the bridge.

Kili pushed himself out of his barrel and ran over to the lever that opened the gate door. Mariah and Fili both shouted to him, frightened as they saw Orcs and Elves surrounding the place and fighting one another.

“You know, if you die…Mariah will kill you!” Alexis shouted out at Kili.

“Really?” Mariah asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

Alexis shrugged. “I’m just warning him!”

“If he dies then I’m going to punch you.” Mariah replied and looked back up at Kili.

When he was about to reach the lever, Kili was shot in the leg by an arrow. He dropped to the ground, curing out as he held his leg.

“Kili!” Mariah and Fili both shouted together again.

“Kili!” Thorin shouted as well, unable to see his nephew.

Mariah looked over at Thorin, her face showing him that Kili was in deep trouble. Finally the door opened and she looked up to see what happened.

Kili had gotten up and opened the gate door. He dropped down into his barrel and they all set off down the river. Mariah leaned over and held onto Kili’s barrel.

“Kili!” She shouted out for him, trying to be heard over the rushing water of the river.

He looked over to her, weakly smiling. “Sorry that I gave you a scare, Love.” He said and closed his eyes as the pain from his wound started to pulsate more.

“I’ll look at it once we are on land, Kili.” Mariah promised and looked over to her sister. “Are you hurt at all?”

“No. I’m okay.” Alexis answered. “You?”

“I’m good.” She said and held out her hand for her sister to take, so she was holding onto her sister’s hand and Kili’s barrel.

What happened at the gate was one of the most horrible things Mariah had witnessed. Kili was shot by an arrow. He could be bleeding out and die soon if they didn’t patch him up quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13 **

They were all floating down the river. Mariah still had ahold of her sister’s barrel and Kili’s. Her eyes hardly left Kili. He tried so hard to hide the pain he was in, but deep down she knew he was hurting.

“Anything behind us?” Thorin called out, leading the company.

“Not that I can see.” Balin replied back.

“I think we’ve out run the Orcs.” Bofur added.

“Not for long.” Thorin’s voice was deep. “We’ve lost the current.”

“We almost held drowned!” Dwalin shouted.

Thorin ignored Dwalin and commanded everyone. “Make for shore!”

They all finally reached shore. Mariah’s legs felt like Jell-O as she got stood up after getting out of the barrel. She wobbled over to Kili and helped him sit down on a nearby rock.

“On your feet.” Thorin commanded to Kili.

“Kili is wounded, Uncle. His leg needs binding.” Fili insisted as he helped his brother’s leg.

Mariah looked over at Thorin with a frown set on her face. Kili was not going anywhere.

“There is an Orc pack at our tail.” Thorin looked over to me. “We keep moving.”

“How are we going to move quickly when Kili is bleeding out?” Mariah asked with a hint of attitude in her voice.

Thorin rolled his eyes and looked over at Kili. It took him a moment before he finally spoke. “Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes.”

Suddenly a man, a human, stood behind Ori, who was dumping water out of his boots. The human had his bow and arrow ready to shoot. Kili went to throw a stone at him, but the man shot it out of his hand with an arrow.

“Do it again and you’re dead.” The human male said as he pointed another arrow at us.

“Excuse me, but um…are you from Lake town? That barge over there, it wouldn’t be available for hire by any chance?” Balin asked politely.

The man started to walk towards the barge and the company followed him.

“What makes you think I would help you?” The mysterious man asked.

“Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat.” Balin answered with a small smirk.

The man started to put our barrels into the barge as Balin still spoke to him.

“No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many kids?”

“A boy and two girls.” The man answered with a sigh, not really wanting to be in this conversation.

“And your wife, I imagine, she’s a beauty?”

“Aye, she was.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Balin was interrupted by an impatient Dwalin.

“Oh come on. Enough with the niceties.”

“What’s your hurry?” The human asked when he was done putting all of our barrels into the barge.

“What’s it to you?” Dwalin said, not answering his question.

“I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands.” The male answered.

“We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in Iron Hills.” Balin answered the human male’s question.

“Simple merchants you say?” He looked over to Mariah and Alexis. “Those women do not look like merchants.” He stood straight up and faced his body towards us. “Why are two human females out with a group of dwarves and a hobbit?”

“They kidnapped us.” Alexis answered and Mariah punched her arm.

“No, they didn’t.” Mariah said, correcting Alexis’s words. “We just wanted a journey and they offered it to us.”

“Forced.” Alexis coughed.

“You wanted to come!” Mariah said back to her sister.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t think that giant fucking _spiders_ were going to try to eat us!” Alexis spat back.

The two sisters glared at one another before Fili stood in between the two, breaking up their argument.

“We need food, supplies, and weapons. Can you help us?” Thorin pleaded.

“I know where these barrels came from.” The man said as he put his hand on a beaten up barrel, picking at the wood. “I don’t know what business you had with the elves, but I don’t think it ended well. No one enters Lake town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Fabulous is cool with me.” Alexis spoke up.

“Oh please, you kissed him and his son’s ass. That’s all.” Her sister chipped in.

Ignoring the two arguing sisters, Balin spoke to the human.

“I’ll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen.”

“Aye, but for that you would need a smuggler.”

“For which we would pay double.” Balin said with a huge grin on his face.

The human looked over at Balin with interest. Of course money would interest someone into smuggling dwarves, a hobbit, and two humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter down! :)


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14 **

**Warning: There is some naughty parts at the end of this.**

The crew were all sailing on the boat. Mariah had Kili leaning on her, rubbing his arm opposite to her for comfort. The air was thick with fog. The boat they were on was moving at a slow pace, lightly tapping the ice as it went by them.

“What were you and that elf talking about?” Kili asked out of the blue.

“Who? Legolas?” Mariah asked and Kili nodded. “Mostly about you and that elf maid. We also talked about my necklace.”

Kili sat up, wincing at the pain, but ignored it. “What about me?”

Mariah blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed about how she felt in the cells. “I was jealous. He told me not to be, that you and her were only speaking about stuff.”

Kili moved a bit and showed her a rock with a symbol on it. “We talked about this.” He said with certainty in his eyes. “I may have also mentioned to have you switch cells, so I could be with you instead of being alone. She said it’s not possible.” There was a moment that went by before he spoke. “She asked me what you were. I told her that you are a human. She wondered why you were so short and I responded with a witty comment.”

“What did you say?” Mariah asked with a small smile on her lips.

Kili toyed with the rock as he spoke. “I told her it’s because you were made for me. That if you were tall like a normal human, I wouldn’t be able to reach you. So fate had made you into a short human so I could have a better chance of kissing you and looking into your beautiful eyes.”

Mariah let out a giggle and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “I’m short, because my parents aren’t that tall of humans either.” She said and then sighed out. “I guess I’ll take your answer too.”

Kili moved so his arm was around her back, bringing her closer. “Good, because I like my answer too.”

“Get a room.” Mariah heard Alexis say in disgust.

“We would if there was one.” Mariah said back. “Just don’t look and plug your ears.”

“Or you could just not do that.”

“Or you could just shut up.”

“Girls. Girls…” Gloin sighed out, holding a hand up to the two of them. “Calm down.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Ori finally spoke out.

“Thanks, Ori.” Mariah said with a warm smile.

She felt Kili’s mouth pressed on her head, kissing her with some force. The small human loved it when he did things like that. It is as if he was marking his scent on her or showing affection. The kind she needed from him. It’s weird how one moment she didn’t need this and another, it was like she needed him to breathe.

“What is this by the way?” Mariah asked as she slowly took the rock out of his hand, examining it.

“A promise.” Kili said and took her hand that held the rock, so they both held if. “My mother gave this ruin to me. It symbolizes a promise for me to come back home safe.”

Mariah sat there and felt her heart shatter at the thought of his mother letting her babies go. “I’ll make sure that promise is kept.” She said and thought about her mission ahead. Her choice was to use the power of her necklace, saving the dwarves but losing her chance on ever going back home. The other choice was to go back home, forgetting everything that had happened. However, if she did chose to save them, then she could possibly die from the energy burst from her necklace.

“Are you going to protect me from the enemy?” Kili asked.

Mariah could hear the smirk in his tone. She turned her head to look at him. There was no humor on her face or tone. “To the best of my abilities, yes.”

Kili’s smirk turned into a loving smile. He took his hand away from hers and ran a hand through her greasy and dirty hair. He never minded it. In fact, he preferred it like this. It showed that she worked hard and didn’t care much about her appearance. He knew that she knew he loved her and that was one of the things he was in awe of.

“Come on now, Lads. Turn out your pockets.” Balin said as he made his way to the rest of the company.

“How do we know he won’t betray us?” Dwalin whispered.

“We don’t.” Thorin answered back in the same tone.

Mariah watched Balin count the coins that were handed to him after she gave Kili back his ruin. Her hand found Kili’s side and gripped at his clothing.

“There’s um…just a wee problem.” Balin said to them. “We’re ten coins short.”

Mariah sighed. Bard is going to betray them if he didn’t get his money. Getting an idea, Mariah stood up from the floor of the boat.

“Here, let me handle this.” She said as she held out her hand for the money.

Balin was hesitant at first, but gave her the coins anyway. They all watched her walk to Bard. He was much taller than her, standing at a good six-foot tall.

“Mr.…uh…Bard?” Mariah spoke in a quiet voice.

He turned and looked at her. His lips turned in a kind smile. “Just call me Bard.”

Mariah gave him a slight nod. “We have a problem.” She started to gnaw at her lip, trying to look as innocent as she could be. “We are ten coins short, but…but I can do house work. I promise I can cook well and clean well. I’ll even help wi-…”

Bard let out a laugh and ruffled her hair. “You remind me of my eldest daughter. When she wants something, she always has that same face.” He held out his hand and Maraih slowly gave him the money. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll let you guys be ten short, because what I have in store for you lot…well you’ll need to have a lot of patience and acceptance.”

Mariah let out a joyful squeak when she heard that her plan worked. “Thank you so much!” She said and went back to the company. “He says it’s okay. I told him I would do housework, but I don’t think he accepted that offer. However, he did say that we’re good to go.”

The dwarves all smiled and patted her on the shoulder. Fili went up to her and picked her up, giving her a big brother bear hug.

“Can’t. Breathe. Fili.” Mariah gasped out, making Fili laugh.

Kili stood up from his spot on the floor. He wobbled over to her and put an arm around her. “You’re the best.” He said and held her close, kissing her forehead.

“Quick all of you. Into the barrels and do not say a word.” Bard ordered them.

“There’s only enough for fourteen.” Dwalin said as he looked around.

“Some of us will have to double up.” Thorin said and pointed to Mariah. “You and Kili, get into a barrel.” He then pointed to Alexis and Bilbo. “You two get into one.”

“Don’t order me around, Dwarf.” Alexis bit out, but did what he said anyways.

There was enough space for Kili and Maraih to fit. It was a tight fit and uncomfortable, but they could breathe and enjoy the closeness of one another.

“I’m glad he said for me to get in with you.” Mariah whispered to Kili.

“It’s because you’re mine. He knew I wouldn’t let you in one with anyone else. Well, maybe your sister. Even then, I would have a slight fit about it.” Kili replied as he scooted a bit so Maraih could fit her feet around him better.

They sat face to face, fronts touching each other. Her arms were around his shoulders and she made sure to not apply pressure to his injured leg.

“You’re very beautiful.” Kili spoke as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

Maraih let out a quiet giggle. “Shut it, Prince.” She teased.

Kili rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. “You know, when we marry…you’ll be royalty as well.”

“I’ll be a princess?” Mariah asked and leaned her head back so she could see if he was lying or not.

“Yes.” He answered and tugged her as close as he could.

She felt the hardness of his body. The warmth radiating off of his body started to be too much. His eyes dimmed and he looked down at her lips.

“I can’t wait any longer.” He said right before he pressed his lips against hers.

Mariah responded back, kissing him with just as much passion as he was giving her. Her fingers tangled in his hair. She felt something harden between her legs, against her crotch.

Knowing what it was, she pressed against him. He let out a soft and quiet moan in response. Kili pressed against her even more, grinding against her with what room he had.

“Kili…” She breathed out quietly.

“I know, Love.” He whispered back and trailed his hands down her back. “I want it too.”

“We can’t. Not right now.” She said and ran a hand over his cheek. “Believe me, I want to. Right now, it would be a bad moment.”

Kili let out a soft laugh before agreeing to her words. “Yes, it would be quite unpleasant for them to hear and…or see us.”

Mariah kissed his lips briefly before smiling at him. “You’re trouble.”

“But you love it.”

“I do…”

**A/N: Hello! I’m back! :D I hope that this chapter made up for my absence. Tell me what you think. I would really like to know how you all feel about my story and where it’s going. If you would like something to happen, please let me know. Who knows? I might put it in my story. ;) I like to make my readers happy. Also, I have been thinking about rewriting my story. Not completely, just fixing it up and maybe adding a few things here and there. I have noticed that I have changed as a writer. So when I look back at my early chapters, I kind of get second hand embarrassment.**


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15 **

**Warning: There is some naughtiness at the end!**

Mariah sat in a barrel with Kili. How romantic, right? Only, not so romantic. They had fish dumped on them. Real dead fish. The smell was horrendous. Even some dwarves complained. Mariah couldn’t help but think of what Alexis was thinking right now. She was probably barfing, which made Mariah giggle at the thought.

“What are you giggling about?” Kili whispered.

They were huddled close together, giving each other room to breathe but still able to be close.

“This situation. A moment ago, we were making out. Now, we have a pile of dead fish on us.” Mariah replied in the same tone.

“Well, I’m just glad you’re not easily sick.” Kili chuckled out.

At that moment, they heard someone gagging and then coughing.

“Quiet! We’re approaching the toll gate.” Bard ordered them, kicking one of the barrels.

“Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please!” Mariah heard some man call out. “Oh, it’s you, Bard!”

“Morning, Percy.” Bard greeted.

“Anything to declare?”

“Nothing, but I am cold and tired. I’m ready for home.” Bard replied to Percy.

“You and me both.” Said the man.

Mariah heard papers being exchanged and then Percy and some guy spoke.

“There we are, all in order.”

“Not so fast.” The man said. “Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm. Only they’re not empty. Are they Bard? If I recall correctly, you’re a licensed as a bargeman. Not a fisherman.”

“That’s none of your business.” Bard spoke out in a rough tone.

By the sound of his voice, Mariah couldn’t help but feel like they were going to get caught.

“Wrong. It’s the Master’s business, which makes it _my_ business.”

“Oh, come on! Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat.”

Mariah noted to herself that Alfrid is the name of the man who is being a complete asshole.

“These are illegal fish.” Alfrid hissed out. Mariah heard the splashing of water, making her think that he was dumping fish into the water. “Empty the barrels over the side.”

“You heard him.” Came an unfamiliar voice.

“Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce.” Bard pleaded.

“That is not my problem.”

“And when people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake? When the riots start? Will it be your problem then?”

There was a moment that went by before Alfrid ordered whomever was dumping the barrels. “Stop!” Mariah heard Alfrid mumbling to Bard. He said something about a champion and protector of common folk. Was he an important person? “Raise the gates!”

Kili let out a breath he was holding in. The hot breath hit the coldness of Mariah’s cheek, giving her a shiver running down her back.

“Are you cold, Love?” Kili whispered just above silence.

Mariah nodded. “But not as much as I would be if you weren’t here. You’re keeping me warm.”

“When we get to land, I promise to keep you very warm. I don’t want you to catch cold.”

“Kili, no. It’s my turn to take care of you. Once we make it to safety, I’m looking at your leg.”

“Damn my leg.” He cursed out quietly. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not winning this argument.”

Once the company was smuggled into Lake Town, they made it to Bard’s house. They went up through the toilet. Mariah and Alexis, being humans, were the only ones who didn’t have to. All they had to do was hide their faces and be unnoticed.

“Come here.” Mariah giggled out when she saw a wet and cold Kili.

“Here you go, Ma’am.” Said the younger daughter, handing Mariah a blanket to give to Kili.

“Thank you, Darling.” Mariah said with a smile, taking the blanket and wrapping it around Kili.

“You need this.” Kili said as his teeth slightly chattered.

“Kili, you’re wet and cold. I’m dry and much warmer than you are.” She said with a slight glare. “Now, let me have your leg.”

Kili let out a huff and propped his leg up for her to look at it. She gently moved the clothing around and saw the wound. Looking up, she lightly tapped Ori’s shoulder.

“Ori, can you get Oin? Kili’s leg looks infected and I want it treated right away.” Mariah said.

Ori smiled at her and nodded, walking away to retrieve Oin.

“You’ll be a mighty princess.” Kili said in a warm tone.

Maraih turned her head to look at him. “I’m just looking out for my stupid prince.” She teased.

Kili gave her a joking eye roll. “I know I’m stupid. I had to do it for the company and you. All I thought was that I need you to be safe. Opening the gates will give you safety. I didn’t care if I was injured or died trying to do it. When I’m in that state of mind where I must protect you, it’s all I can think about.”

“You do know that without you in my life…”

“Shh…” Kili said, putting a finger on her lips. “Don’t say it.”

“You must know how I feel.”

“I do. I feel the exact same.” Kili grabbed her free hand and held it to his cheek. “I’m your humble servant and protector. I cannot let you get hurt. Not after what happened with the orcs.”

Mariah thumped her chest lightly, making Kili laugh with a questioning look. “I’m strong.”

“And stubborn.”

“And stupid.” Alexis added as she sat down next to Mariah. She leaned over and saw Kili’s leg. “Ew…I vote you should cut it off and make a wooden leg. You can be a dwarf pirate.”

Mariah rolled her eyes. “It’s just a wound. It’s not going to fall off.”

“But think about it. You can make him taller.”

“He would only have one long leg.” Mariah said.

“Then cut the other one off.” Alexis replied with a chopping motion with her hands.

“Can you shut up? I don’t want to think about chopping anything off.” Mariah said and then smirked. “Besides your tongue.”

Kili, Fili, and Bofur let out a laugh.

“But I like her smart mouth. Gives me a challenge.” Fili said with a wink.

“Shut it, Dwarf. You’re no challenge.”

Oin came over and had a look at Kili’s leg. He wash it and did what he could to help with the pain. It looked all right, better than what it was looking.

“I’ll check up on it tomorrow, Laddie.” Oin said and gave Kili a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

“Ma’am.” One of the daughters said. “I spoke with my father. He agrees that you and her,” She said pointing to Alexis. “Should sleep in a bed. You’ll be sleeping in my bed while she sleeps in my sister’s bed. We’ll sleep in bed with our father.”

“Thank you, but I can’t sleep without him by my side. He’s injured and I need him with me.” Mariah said with a grateful look.

Bard overheard the conversation and let out a huff. “Fine.” He said when he came over. “Just don’t…you know.”

Mariah felt blood rush to her cheeks. “No, Sir! We won’t…” She looked down at the ground.

“I thank you for your hospitality.” Kili thanked as he rubbed Mariah’s back, soothing her embarrassment. “You will not go without a reward.”

Bard looked at Kili, giving him a slight nod. “Sigrid. Tilda.” Bard spoke. “Show Mariah and…”

“Alexis.” Mariah’s sister said.

“Alexis to the beds.” He eyed their clothes. “And get them a change of clothes.”

Alexis and Mariah had different clothes on. Alexis was already down stairs with the dwarves and Bard. Mariah was upstairs with the daughters and Kili. Kili was on the bed, resting his eyes. Mariah was braiding their hair while they spoke stories.

“Tell us a funny story.” Said Tilda.

“You must have some funny ones since you’re in a group full of men.” Sigrid added with a small laugh.

“Well, there was this time…” She let out a sigh, feeling like it was ages ago. “It was the first time I ever bathed while on this journey. Kili was on watch, making sure no dwarves or anything else was going to spy on me.

_“No peeking!” Mariah called out._

_“No promises!” Kili called back with a cheeky grin._

_“I’ll beat your face in... I don’t care if you’re a prince or not.”_

_“Are you sure you are a human? You seem more dwarf.”_

_Maraih slowly took off the clothes she was wearing. The river water flowed down stream, making a beautiful sound._

_“Is that a short joke?” Maraih asked as she shimmied out of her underwear and bra._

_Hell since she was going to bathe, why not get fully naked? She trusted that he wouldn’t look._

_“Be careful, Mariah.” Kili said as he leaned against a tree, watching out for peepers and enemies._

_The thought of anyone looking at Mariah’s naked body made his blood boil. They aren’t sweethearts, yet…but still she is his._

_Mariah sat against a big rock, soaking in a deeper part of the river. It wasn’t a fast current and it went up to the very tops of her nipples. It was cold water, but it was all she had. Slowly her body got used to it._

_Suddenly, there was rustling of the bushes to her left. It was the opposite side of Kili, to her right. She jumped up from her spot, letting out a gasp and eep noise. The water splashed as she made it to shore._

_Mariah turned when she heard more rustling of bushes and Kili popped up, looking worried and innocent as can be._

_“Are you-…”_

_Mariah stood there in shock for a second before quickly hiding her body with her arms. Her breasts were pushed against one arm while her hand hid her crotch._

_“Kili!” She yelled out._

_Kili finally hid his eyes, but still faced her. “I heard you…I just…I’m uh!”_

_“I know! Just…shoo!” Mariah whined out as she still held her body._

_“What’s going on?” Mariah heard Fili ask as he made his way through the bushes. His eyebrows shot up and gave a slight whistle. “Well, hey.” Fili said as he nudged his brother, not looking at Mariah anymore. “I didn’t know you two were that close.”_

_“Fili!” Mariah and Kili both cursed out._

_Fili let out a roar of a laugh, turning around and walking away. “Don’t have too much fun, kids.”_

_Kili had his back to her and his face went hot. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”_

_Mariah tiptoed to her clothes and quickly put her underwear and bra on. “You’re fine. I heard a noise, but I think it was just a squirrel.”_

_“You think?” Kili asked, forgetting about her being naked. He was more concerned about the sound._

_“Kili…” Mariah frowned and put her hands on her hips._

_Kili looked right at her bra. He wasn’t really paying attention, just curious about the odd clothing. “What’s that?”_

_“It’s a bra. Women from my time wear these for our breasts. Know what, it’s fine.” She threw her hands up in defeat. “You’ve seen all that I got and this might as well ignored the embarrassment and not care.”_

_Kili bit his bottom lip, trying to hide his amusement. “If it helps, I like what you have.”_

_“Well, that’s good. Because I can’t change what I have if you didn’t.” She said and put on the rest of her clothes._

_“Come here.” He said and took her hair in his hands. “You need to squeeze the water out better. I don’t want you to get sick and cold.” Kili said as he squeezed the water out._

_“I am sorry; I was too busy on trying to hide my naked body.”_

_“Does this mean you’re going to beat me?” He asked._

_“Are you smirking?” Mariah asked, knowing the answer._

_“No.” He lied._

_“Are you lying to me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Mariah let out a laugh and turned to face him. “You’re a horrible liar.”_

_“You’re not mad?” Kili asked and placed his hands on her hips._

_“Not as much as I should be, but whatever.”_

The girls were laughing as she told the story. She heard a huff from behind her. Turning around, she saw Kili’s eyes were open and he was staring at her.

“It’s not my fault I wanted to protect you.” He pouted.

“I never said it was.” Mariah said and moved to sit on the bed he laid on. “You’re a good person, Kili. Thank you.”

He leaned up as he placed a hand on the back of her head, bringing her down and kissing her lips. “You need to rest.” He said and looked to the daughters. “Thank you for the bed. I wish I could show how much this means to me.”

“No problem! Have a nice night.” Tilda said as she walked out of the room.

Sigrid stood up and fiddled with her fingers. “Please be safe with whatever you two are doing. I don’t want to hear either of you getting hurt of dying.”

Mariah smiled at the young woman. “Don’t worry. We’ll be fine.”

“Oh!” She said before making it out of the room. “Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding.”

Kili nodded and looked at Mariah. “Wedding?”

“I may have told them that we are getting married.” Mariah said as she laid down next to Kili.

“And we are.” He promised and kissed her deeply.

His tongue swept across her bottom lip, asking her to open up to him. She did and at that moment, Mariah had lost all common sense.

They were all tongues, breaths, and quiet moans. Fingers were tangled in hair while others cupped a butt or back.

“Mariah…” He breathed out against her lips. “We must wait until marriage, Darling.”

Mariah let out a sigh and placed her forehead on his nose. “We also promised to not have sex on the bed.”

Kili kissed between her furrowed eyebrows. “That doesn’t mean we need to stop kissing.”

“You know as much as I do that if we continue…”

“Honestly, if it happens then it happens.” Kili spoke right before kissing her again.

**A/N: Hmm…so what do you people think? Did they do the dirty or just have a make out session? :3 Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16 **

**A/N: I know that this all happened basically in one day, but I just wanted to spread out the story more. I feel like it’s going by quickly and it’s making me sad. I love these characters! :( In addition, I am going to continue on, beyond the book and movie. It will still have out beloved characters and I’ll even add some that are from Middle Earth. It will continue the story of Mariah’s past life as Princess Euna and her memories of her.**

“Tomorrow is the last day of Autumn.” Thorin whispered to Balin, Kili, and Fili.

Mariah was there beside Kili, standing right next to him. His arm was around her, using her to lean on a bit. His leg seemed to be getting worse, which bothered her deeply.

“Durin’s Day falls the morning after next.” Balin whispered as well in his old male raspy voice. “We must reach the mountain before then.”

“And if we do not?” Kili asked with a worried look written on his face. “If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?”

“Then this quest has been for nothing.” Fili answered Kili’s question.

“Why not just go to that door and stick the key in all the holes you can find? One of them must be the hole…” Mariah added, making Fili and Kili chuckle and Balin smile at her.

“Sorry, Lass. That’s not how it works.” Balin spoke.

“And you can’t just mine the rock wall because it might wake the dragon?” She asked, trying to think of all the possibilities.

“If the dragon is there, sleeping…” Balin answered. “Yes.”

At that moment, Bard enters the house with a soaked bag. The bag dripped water onto the floor and table, when he sat it down. The thump and clang noise slightly spooked Mariah. She wasn’t ready for noise, since they were trying to be quiet.

“Here are your weapons.” Bard said as he showed the company the weapons he had.

Thorin picked up a harpoon looking thing. “What is this?”

“A pike hook. Made from an old harpoon.” Bard answered.

“And this?” Kili asked as he picked up a weapon with his opposite hand that he held Mariah with.

“A crow bill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy’s hammer. It’s heavy in a hand, I grant.” He sighed. “But in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none.”

“Thank you.” Mariah said with a smile.

“We paid for weapons. Iron forged swords, and axes.” Gloin said.

“It’s a joke.” Bofur added.

The group tossed the weapons back onto the table. Mariah slowly started to get irritated with them. Couldn’t they just be thankful?

“You won’t find better outside the city armory.” Bard insisted. “All forged weapons are held there under lock and key.”

The company started to make Mariah more irritated. Right over the point of breaking. She couldn’t help it.

“Why can’t you all be thankful?” She hissed out, glaring at each dwarf. “Yes, this isn’t ideal. These weapons aren’t that great, but would you rather have none?” Her voice started to raise. “I’m sick of you all treating Bard like he’s some kind of-…”

“Lady Mariah.” Bard spoke, leaning over and touching her shoulder. “It’s okay. They are dwarves.”

Mariah let out a huff, but nodded at Bard. She felt Kili hold her closer to his side, shaking her a bit so she would look up at him. She did and he gave her a smile. Mariah responded with a tight one, but softened when she gazed into his eyes. They always had this effect on her. She loved it and hated it too.

“Sorry.” She said finally, looking at the guys. “I didn’t mean to crack the whip on you all.”

“You have every right to say how you feel.” Mariah heard Ori speak from behind Dori and Nori.

“Thorin, why not take what’s on offer and go?” Balin asked with an insisted look. “I’ve made do with less, so have you.” He turned to look at the rest of them. “I say we leave now.”

“No.” Bard spoke out, covering the weapons. “You’re not going anywhere.”

The company all looked at Bard as if he was mad. Mariah looked over to Kili, who looked back at her with just as much confusion as the rest of them.

“What did you say?” Dwalin asked.

“What do you mean?” Mariah asked the same moment Dwalin spoke.

“There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in town. We must wait until nightfall.” Bard answered, looking at Mariah. “Surely you can understand.”

Mariah nodded and looked over to Bard’s children. She sighed and looked over at Thorin. “We should listen to what he says. This is his house, we are guests, and we must respect him.”

Thorin crossed his arms, but gave a slight nod. “We leave at nightfall.” He agreed.

“Can I go back to Legolasville?” Alexis asked as she walked to a spot to sit down.

“Do you hate being here that much?” Mariah asked, turning to look at her big sister.

Alexis started to count on her fingers. “Let’s see…I almost fell off a cliff, spiders almost ate me, goblins tried to kill us, orcs tried to kill us, and I had to deal with fish being poured on my head while I was stuck in a barrel. So yeah, I hate it. This was all stupid and we should just go home.”

“Go home then.” Gloin spoke up. “You do nothing but insult us and complain.”

“I don’t like dwarves. They smell. They’re rude and gross.” Alexis said back. “I came to be with my sister, to protect her from you guys.” She looked over at Kili.

“I wouldn’t hurt her. I promise you this.” Kili replied with a fierce look in his eyes. “You don’t have to worry about her.”

“You let her get hurt.” She responded and crossed her legs. “She was protecting your uncle. Your king.”

“I don’t need permission to save someone’s life. I saw he needed help, so I did.” Mariah pointed to Thorin as she spoke with a strong tone. “I love that you’re here with me, but if you don’t want to be here then I can send you back home.”

“But…” Alexis began to say in a sad tone. “Who will save you from Kili’s dick?”

Mariah started to feel bad until she heard Alexis finish. She tried hard to not smile, but failed. Alexis saw that her sister was smiling so she continued.

“Who will make Thorin uncomfortable? Who will cuddle Bilbo at night?”

“No one. I’m fine with just myself!” Bilbo said with confidence.

“Nah, you’ll miss me. Also, who will Simba Fili while he’s sleeping?”

“Wait.” Fili called out as he held up a hand. “What does Simba mean?”

“Nothing!” Mariah laughed out. “You really don’t want to know.”

“You’re just stuck with me cockblocking you. Sorry.” The older sister said with a shrug.

“I’ll just send you away or home and get it then.” Mariah joked and stuck her tongue out at her.

“I’ll just make sure there isn’t anything to do it with.”

“What are you two talking about? What is cockblocking?” Kili asked as he walked to Mariah’s side.

“It’s when a man and a woman lov-…”

Mariah held her hand over Alexis’s mouth. “Shh! Don’t!”

Alexis stuck her tongue out of her mouth, licking her younger sister’s hand. Mariah let out a sound of disgust, bringing her hand away from her sister’s mouth.

“Ew!”

“That’s what you get for putting your hand on my mouth.” Alexis said with a laugh.

Mariah smeared her spit covered palm on Alexis’s arm, making her sister also let out a distrusted noise.

They all found a spot to sit at. Kili hissed quietly when he sat down. Mariah’s face turned from exhaustion to worrisome.

“Are you okay, Kili?” She asked as she helped him adjust his sitting position.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He lied.

She bit her bottom lip, knowing when Kili lied to her. She hated it when he did. It was as if he did not trust her.

“What have I said about you and lying, Kili?” She asked and cupped his cheek. “I know when you do.”

“Just drop it.” He shrugged out of her touch, his eyebrows coming closer together.

Mariah stood there feeling slightly hurt. “So if I was hurt, you wouldn’t try helping me? Know what?” She held up her hands. “Forget it.” She said and walked away from him.

Mariah felt the tips of her fingers being touched; knowing Kili was trying to grab her. However, she didn’t stop. They needed time away from each other. They were always together and perhaps he was getting sick of her.

A hand landed on Mariah’s shoulder about ten minutes after Mariah left Kili’s side. She turned her head and saw that it was Bofur.

“The Lad misses you.” He said in his Irish accent.

Mariah leaned over and saw Kili had a pout on his face. His brown eyes were full on puppy mode. Rolling her eyes, she looked back up to Bofur.

“He needs to have space from me as I do from him. We are always at one another’s side. I don’t want to suffocate him and it feels like I am.” She sighed out. “I just want to take care of him, but he won’t let me.”

“He’s a dwarf male.” Bofur said, taking a seat next to her. “Our pride and stubbornness are what will be the death of us.”

Mariah let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, it will. You’re fighters and I look up to that.”

He nudged her arm with his fist. “You got some dwarf in you too. There is a fire in your eyes that the lads and Thorin like.”

“So you’re marrying him, right?” Alexis butted in. “He’s a prince so that’ll make you a princess. You’ll have money…” She leaned over to look behind her sister.

Mariah turned and spotted that she was looking at Fili. “What? You want some of that?” She asked.

“He’s next in line. He has money. He’s one of the dwarfs I can put up with.” Mariah’s sister went on. “I’ll just put a bag over his head and call it good. I’ll draw Legolas’s face on the bag too.”

“I heard that.” Fili said with a twinkle in his eyes. “Maybe I’ll just put a bag over your head instead.”

“I’m glad your ears are working. Listen, Dwarf. I’ll be the one wearing the pants in this relationship.” Alexis teased back. “I’ll be wearing a strapon if we decide to do it.”

Mariah plugged her ears. “Oh, please! I do not want to hear this.”

“If you’re nice enough, I’ll get one that vibrates.”

“What’s a strapon?” Fili asked, not knowing what this weird word was.

“Ask Mariah. I’m sure she’ll love to tell you.” Alexis spoke with a mischievous look in her eye.

Mariah could heard everything still, even when she plugged her ears. “No, I will not!”

“Well, Google it.”

“That doesn’t even exist!” Mariah sighed out loudly.

“I know.”

The company left to go get the weapons. Mariah and Alexis were on the steps, handing down each weapon down the stairs, so the job could be done faster. Kili’s leg became a problem for him. He tripped, thus making the weapons fall from his arms. It alerted the guards, bringing the company out of the armory and into town. They were to speak with the mayor of Lake Town. Again, they were prisoners.

“See, if we would have just cut the fuckin’ leg off-…” Alexis began to say.

Mariah sighed and frowned at her sister. “I get it.”

Would life be this way, always, with Kili? Would their children be safe from the recklessness and evil that corrupted this world? How many times has Bilbo saved the company? Mariah hated that she was thinking negative thoughts about life with him. She couldn’t help but wonder if this is the life she wanted.

**A/N: Well, this was a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you thought of it! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17 **

**A/N: It will mean a lot if any of you can help support this story. I really want to know if this story is doing good. I’m going to eventually rewrite it, since I’ve changed as an author. I’ve noticed mistakes that I’m very embarrassed about. It’s not going to change the whole story though. So, like I said. It would mean a lot to get support. :) Please, if you know anyone who would love to read my story (or any of them) please share. :D**

They were all shoved to the middle, in front of the Master’s house. There he stood, fat and very unpleasing to the eyes. Beside him stood a man with a unibrow and was not better looking than the mayor. He looked untrustworthy.

“What is the meaning of this?” The Master of Lake Town asked; spit shooting out of his mouth as he spoke.

“Ew…” Mariah said softly.

“I’m going to barf.” Alexis added.

“We caught them stealing weapons, Sire.” The guard answered the mayor’s question.

Mariah joined hands with Kili, giving him a squeeze. Ever since they had been caught, he had this expression of guilt and sadness.

“This is my entire fault.” Kili whispered to Mariah, returning the squeeze.

His hands were bigger than hers. She had skinny and slender hands. Kili had, well, dwarf hands.

“Do not blame yourself.” Mariah whispered back. “Look at me.”

Kili turned his head to look at her. His eyes were so sad. It killed her on the inside.

“Show me that cheeky smile.” She said and tapped his cheek, making him smile a bit. “I don’t think less of you and neither does anyone else.”

“Your sister does.”

“Yeah, well…that’s her.”

“Shut it!” One guard ordered them, threatening them with a spear.

“Ah. Enemies of the state?”

“A desperate bunch of…” The voice of this man sounded a lot like Alfrid. “Mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire.”

“Hold your tongue! You do not know to whom you speak.” Dwalin hissed out and took a step forward. “This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror.”

“We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland.” Thorin spoke as he took a step forward, next to Dwalin. “I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor…filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North!” Thorin turned to look at the people of Lake Town. “I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!”

The crowd of people all cheered. All but one man, Bard. He came from the crowd, stepping into the middle with the company.

“Death! That is what you’ll bring upon us.” Bard said and looked directly at Thorin. “Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all.”

“You can listen to this…naysayer.” Thorin said with a slight smirk to his lips. “I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to build Esgaroth ten times over!”

The crowd cheered again for Thorin. Mariah felt pride and joy swell up in her chest. Thorin would make an amazing king. He promised to bring their happiness back and that made Mariah’s eyes fill with tears.

“Are you crying?” Kili asked as he quickly grabbed her face, turning her to look at him.

“I’m just so happy that he’s promising these things.” Mariah admitted with a lump in her throat. “Just to get happiness back is something I know all too well.”

Kili smiled at Mariah, giving her his cheeky wink before turning his attention back to his uncle and Bard.

“All of you! Listen to me. You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?” Bard called out to the crowd and then turned to Thorin in a dramatic motion. “The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so riven by greed. He could not see beyond his own desire!”

“Thorin isn’t like that!” Mariah shouted out, wanting to be heard. “Thorin is different. He would not promise anything unless he meant every word. He is not greedy. He has honor and pride.”

Bard looked at Mariah with a saddened expression. “You do not know the prophecy, Child.”

“Now, now. We must not, any of us be too quick to lay blame.” The master of Lake Town announced. “Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast.”

“It’s true, Sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark.” Alfrid added, giving Bard a smug look.

“Hey, you try to kill a dragon and see if you can make each shot count.” Mariah bit back, protecting Bard. Yes, she knew he was against their quest, but he helped them and she felt in debt to him.

“You have no right to enter that mountain.” Bard said with a determined look dead set on his face.

Thorin leaned in closer to the human, giving him a serious look. “I have the only right.” He turned to face the Master of Lake Town. “I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?”

The Master seemed to be hesitant, but he then began to speak. “I say unto you…welcome! Welcome and rise! Welcome, King Under the Mountain!”

There was a party that night, celebrating Thorin’s return and his quest to get back his home. The girls were given dresses to wear. They weren’t too fancy, but the fanciest dresses they had in Lake Town.

Back at the party, Mariah and Alexis tried the wine. It was disgusting. Alexis had other words to describe it.

“This taste like asshole.” Alexis said as she spit out the liquid from her mouth.

“And how would you know what that taste like?” Fili asked, sitting right across from her. A smirk was set on his face.

“Dude, come on. You know. You were there.” Alexis replied and then turned serious. “I mean, I thought you wanted to keep that a secret.”

Fili burst out into laughter. “If this happened, I have no memory of this. Such a shame.”

“Okay, now I understand how you feel when Kili and I are all mushy.” Mariah said as she held her hand to her belly. “I really don’t need to know what happens between the two of you.”

“You seriously think that I would lick an asshole?!” Alexis asked with an appalled look written on her face.

Mariah held up her hands in defeat. “I would think not, but I don’t know! You’re into some weird things, Sis!”

“Yeah, but not rimming! I mean if my partner wants his tongue down there on me, fine. But no way in hell am I going to ever lick an asshole! That is so gross.”

“Well you spit on them!” Mariah countered, remembering when her sister spit on her crack.

“There’s a difference between licking and spitting. Plus, I had to!”

“You didn’t have to! No one was holding a gun to your head.”

Alexis looked like she was trying to hold back on laughing. “Your ass crack was showing and it was calling out to me to spit on it.”

“Yes, because my ass crack talks now!”

“It was pretty funny, Darling.” Kili said as he took Mariah into his side, giving her a little shake.

“Still…” Mariah pouted out and leaned into his side, accepting his embrace.

The dwarves were off on their own story telling and drinking. Kili and Fili were the only dwarves that were sitting with the two sisters. It had become a thing. Rather than the trio that was formed at the beginning with Fili, Kili, and Mariah, now there is Alexis. She seemed to be getting used to the dwarves, even if she complains all the time. Perhaps she has even grown fond of them, or some of them.

 


End file.
